A Warrior in Duel Academy
by General Feng Xiang
Summary: Yan Pin had been given a new chance in life in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. How will she live there. (Maybe Yuri pairing in the future)
1. Prologue

**A random idea of my OC reincarnated in Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**  
 **Hope that you'll enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

A new chance to live

The last thing Yan Pin remembered was dying in the hands of Mi Fang. She had nothing to regret back there. She was happy, satisfied. Yet, an event totally chocked her. Zhang Jiao appeared before her.

"It's been too long, my dear child" he said "I'm happy to see you again"

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The afterlife" answered Zhang Jiao.

"So… this is heaven?" she asked.

"No" answered the sorcerer "You haven't reached heaven yet"

"Then where, exactly, we are?" she asked.

"We are in the void, my dear child" he answered.

"The… void?" asked Yan Pin with anxiety.

"The place between life and death" clarified Zhang Jiao.

"And why am I here?" she asked.

"To have another chance in life" answered Zhang Jiao "You will be reborn in another world, where there's no war. You will be able to live in peace, with a family"

Yan Pin's eyes gone wide as she heard the words that exited the mouth of the grand master of the yellow turbans.  
"Getting… a new… chance?" she said with disbelieve.

"You died at a very young age" explained Zhang Jiao "The Heavens wanted to thank for the faith that you had in the cause of the yellow turbans"

He was right, she died at the age of 16, she hadn't experienced the world to his fullest, she had a lot to live for.

"Now go, dear child" said Zhang Jiao as he began on disappearing "May you find peace in your new life"

* * *

The cry of a baby was heard, and a feminine voice was heard.

"Look at this my dear, it's a girl"

"She look just like you" said a male voice.

Opening her eyes, Yan Pin noticed that the place was white, a pure white. And she then saw a woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

"What will be her name?" asked the woman, that, she assumed, was her mother.

"How about… Shizuku" answered the man.

"That a funny name" said the woman before whispering "Shizuku Miniwa… Welcome to the family"

Yan Pin, now called Shizuku Miniwa was the daughter of Ryuuji Miniwa and Suzuka Miniwa. She had a pretty good life; a good father and a caring mother. Unlike her previous life, the life of the Merciless Dragon, her father was working in a company called Industrial Illusions. Industrial Illusions was a company that makes Duel Monsters and publishes Dungeon Dice Monsters worldwide. The company is run by the Duel Monsters game's creator Maximillion Pegasus. The company supplies Duel Monsters expansion data to KaibaCorp for their _Solid Vision_ holograms.

She had to admit; this world had a lot of good things. The first thing was the technology, a good and fast way to get any information someone needs, and it also helps the people in their works. The second thing was the music of this world, unlike in her world, the music she had heard in this new world was… different, they were classified in categories. The third thing was the cities, it was hard not to notice the difference between the houses built in the villages back there and those built here, the materials used was similar to the stones used to build walls that protected the cities. The rest was secondary, boys and girls goes to the same school, the relations between kingdoms, the history of this world…

But there was also surprising things, like the existence of the legendary book the Art of War, who was an ancient Chinese military treatise dating from the Spring and Autumn period. The work, which is attributed to the ancient Chinese military strategist Sun Tzu, is composed of 13 chapters. Each one is devoted to a distinct aspect of warfare and how that applies to military strategy and tactics. For almost 1,500 years it was the lead text in an anthology that would be formalized as the Seven Military Classics by Emperor Shenzong of Song in 1080. The Art of War remains the most influential strategy text in East Asian warfare. It has a profound influence on both Eastern and Western military thinking, business tactics, legal strategy and beyond. But, the most surprising thing was the existence of Lu Bu, who was like a brother to her back there, was described as a monster, a demon, a traitor… even if it hurts her, she had to stay calm.

Even if there's no war in this world, there was still something called the Monster Duel, a game based on monster, warriors, or beasts on cards. The rules were simple:

1- Each player starts with 4000 Life Points.

2- A player's hand cannot contain more than seven cards.

3- High Level monsters require sacrifices to be Summoned. Level 5 and 6 monsters require one sacrifice, Level 7 or higher monsters require two sacrifices.

At the age of six, she was given her first Deck, a personal and unique Deck; a Warrior Type Deck. But she couldn't use that Deck yet. The fact that a little girl having cards that nobody haves will make anyone trying to target her family in order to get them. However, at the age of nine, both of her parents went to vacation, leaving her with Pegasus, but never returned. They were killed by a thug when they were in their way back. At first, Pegasus didn't want to tell her the truth, but after three days, she guessed it alone.

"They're dead, right?" she asked.

Pegasus stayed silent for a moment before answering "Yes…"

The girl in front of him still cold and emotionless, but he could tell that she was crying inside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"… Yes" said Shizuku 'Again' she thought 'I lost my family again'

'It must be hard for her to lose both her parents at the same time at this age' thought Pegasus 'Ryuuji… you shouldn't have left her alone'

The girl took out her personal deck and stared at it, she then noticed a form floating around her 'What is this?'

"A Duel Spirit…?" mumbled Pegasus.

The Duel Spirit was in the form of a blonde little girl with blue eyes and holding a rifle.

" _What_ " said the spirit " _Do you want something?_ "

"I'm just curious about who you are" answered Pegasus "Because I never saw your card"

"You can see her too?" asked Shizuku.

'Incredible…' thought Pegasus 'How could she have the ability to see Duel Spirits?'

"A question has been asked to you pretty lady" said the Duel Spirit to Pegasus.

"Sorry" replied Pegasus "I was just surprised of your ability to see Duel Spirits"

"Duel Spirits?" asked Shizuku with confusion.

"The monsters who are in the cards" answered Pegasus "Some rare people are able to see them, hear them, talk with them… and you go on"

" _So_ " began the spirit " _What are you planning to do?_ "

"I don't know" replied Shizuku "I guess that I'll go back home"

"'I guess that There will be only one thing lest for me to do' thought Pegasus as he walked toward the girl, he then kneeled toward her "How about staying here with me?"

"Eh?!" Shizuku was surprised by the proposition of Pegasus.

"I'm asking you if you would like to live with me" repeated Pegasus "Becoming my adoptive daughter, of course, you will keep you family name"

"But… I'm just the daughter of one of your employee" she said weakly.

"Ryuuji was more than an employee to me" replied Pegasus as he roses "He was a friend, a counselor, even a brother to me. Therefore it's my duty to watch over you"

"But…" as she try to protest she couldn't find arguments "I… I will surly cause you trouble… and… it's hard to deal with kids… and… and…"

"Don't worry" said Pegasus as he patted her head "I don't do it because I'm forced to do it, but from my own free will"

That was the final hit before bursting into tears as she hugged the owner of Industrial Illusions.

* * *

 **Yeah... There's no duel in the prologue.**

 **But don't worry, the next chapter will feature Shizuku entering Duel Academy.**


	2. A warrior's efforts

**Here's the first real chapter.**

 **Not a prologue or something like that.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

A warrior's efforts

Duel Academy is a dedicated school created by Kagemaru that trains Duelists to a Pro level, so they can ideally enter the Pro League and is owned by Seto Kaiba. It has four main subsidiaries: North Academy, South Academy, East Academy and West Academy.

In order to join the academy, one must pass two tests: The first test is a writing test that sees the mental capacities of the candidate. And the second is a field test, this test is in a form of a duel to see how clever and smart the candidate is, the goal is to defeat the proctor.

Shizuku, now 16, passed the writing test with flying colors.

Outside the doors of the kaiba dome in Domino City.

"Name please" said a girl sitting at the registration kiosk.

"Shizuku Miniwa" answered the girl in front of her.

"And… it's confirmed" replied the woman "Please enter and wait your turn"

"Thank you" said Shizuku as she entered the Kaiba dome.

* * *

Inside

Waiting her turn, Shizuku was standing next a blue haired boy, who wiped out sweats from his forehead as he watched the duel.

'Is he nervous?' thought the girl before seeing a brown hair boy entering.

"Wow, look at them go!" he said with excitement.

'Him on the other hand, looks energetic and full of enthusiast' thought the girl as she saw the boy reaction to the duels, even if he saw nothing since he just arrived.

"Shizuku Miniwa, please report to the Duel Field number 2. I repeat, Shizuku Miniwa, please report to the Duel Field number 2" said a voice that was coming from the loudspeaker.

'That's my clue' thought Shizuku as she walked toward the duel field.

'She is so pretty' thought the blue haired boy.

When she arrived at the field, the proctor eyed her and said "You don't look worried"

"And why should I?" she replied.

"Confidence eh?" commented the proctor "Let's see what you can do"

And then both of them activated their duel disks.

"Duel! / Duel"

* * *

In the tribunes.

"What do you think of her Chazz" said a boy with glasses.

"I bet that she have weak monsters" replied rudely the boy named Chazz "She probably uses Fairy Type monsters or Spellcasters Type of monsters"

Higher in the tribunes.

"Strange" said a dark blue haired boy "She don't show any sign of fear"

"Why do you say that Zane?" asked a blonde haired girl, offended by the comment of the boy named Zane "Is it because she's a girl?"

Zane shook his head then answered "Normally someone must show signs of fear or confidence, but her" he then narrowed his eyes "She doesn't show any of these emotions. Do you understand now, Alexis?"

The girl named Alexis nodded and focused on the duel.

* * *

Back to Shizuku.

Shizuku: 4000

Proctor: 4000

Both of them took five cards.

"You know what they say" said the proctor "Honor to the ladies"

"If you wish" replied Shizuku as she drawn the sixth card "I summon The Warden in Attack Mode" a knight with a long sword appeared in her side of the field

The Warden (Level 4) 2000 / 1500

"I set a card then end my turn" said Shizuku as she placed a card.

"Nice monster you got there" said the proctor as he took his sixth card before grimacing.

Shizuku noticed the reaction of her opponent and said "I bet that you have in your hand two high level monsters, one low level monster, two trap card and one spell card"

Surprised by her deduction skill, he said "How did you know?!"

"I can see them through your sunglasses" pointed Shizuku, making some laugh, but the others were afraid of her observation skill.

"I play the Enraged Battle Ox in defense position" said the proctor as he summoned his monster.

Enraged Battle Ox (Level 4) 1700 / 1000

"I set two cards then end my turn" said the proctor, placing two cards in his Spell, Trap Cards area.

"Draw" said Shizuku while drawing a card from her Deck.

'What kind of monster she will bring out now?' thought the proctor as he saw her face, trying to get a chance to see an emotion.

"I play Pot Of Greed then draw two card" said the girl as she took two cards "I chain with Jar Of Greed and take one more card. Now I activate my Continuous Spell Frontline Calling, it allows me to Special Summon one Warrior Type monster from my hand without any cost"

"What?!" said the proctor with shock.

"I Special Summon The Lawbringer in Attack Mode" said Shizuku as a giant knight in heavy armor and having a halberd appeared in her side of the field.

The Lawbringer (Level 8) 3100 / 3000

"And his Effect allows me to decrease the Attack Points of all your monsters by 1000" said Shizuku.

"What?!"

Enraged Battle Ox (Level 4) 700 / 1000

"Now I tribute my Warden in order to Summon The Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner in Attack Mode" said Shizuku as the knight disappeared and a blue skinned elf appeared.

The Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner (Level 8) 2900 / 3000

"In normal circumstances, a monster of level 8 needs 2 sacrifices" said Shizuku as a dark smirk appeared in her face, sending a chill in the proctor's spine "But the Effect of my Warden makes him count as two when he's sacrificed to summon a Warrior Type monster. And one of my Sylvanas's Effects makes her count as a Warrior Type monster despite being a Zombie Type monster"

'She's a monster' thought the proctor with fear 'she isn't human'

"Now I will activate the second Effect, which allows me to Special Summon 1 monster from the Graveyard" added Shizuku while summoning back her Warden.

The Warden (Level 4) 2000 / 1500

'It does not matter' thought the proctor 'If she decides to Attack, I'll activate my trap Mirror Force and force her to finish her turn'

"Now I play my Spell Card Mind Freeze" she said, still smirking "Now, you can't activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the turn"

'I'm done' thought the proctor 'But how did she played me like that?'

"You wonder how I trapped you, right?" asked the girl in front of him "Simple, a good strategist must destabilize his enemy, give him false hope, false informations, spy on him…"

"You aren't human" said the proctor as he took a step back.

"Who cares" said Shizuku "Now, I'll have my Warden taking the first step by destroying your Enraged Battle Ox" the knight plunged his sword inside the Beast-Warrior Type monster before decapitating it "With no defenses now, I can attack you directly" both the remaining monsters attacked the proctor directly.

Shizuku: 4000

Proctor: 0000

"C-congratulation" said the proctor "Welcome to Duel Academy"

"Thank you sir" she said before leaving the Duel Field and returning to her previous spot, strangely everyone gave her the way and didn't looked at her in the eyes 'Cowards' commented mentally Shizuku.

* * *

With Alexis and Zane

"What do you think?" asked Alexis.

"She didn't show any mercy on him" answered Zane "Normally, I would applaud that. But now, I'm afraid that there's something dark inside her"

"I think that she's very talented" replied Alexis "No one can manipulate the flow of a battle like that"

"We can agree on that point" said Zane "She's surly the strongest of the academy"

"Really?" asked Alexis, shocked by the fact that this girl can be the strongest in the Duel Academy.

* * *

"Nice duel!" said the brown haired boy "Name's Jaden Yuki"

"Shizuku Miniwa, it's nice to meet you" said the Warrior duelist.

"Wanna duel some time?" asked Jaden.

"Sure" replied Shizuku "If you can survive"

"But I must say" said a black haired duelist "I'm impressed by the strategy that you used back there"

"Thank you" replied Shizuku "And you are…?"

"Forgive my rudeness" said the black haired duelist "My name is Bastion Mikawa"

The girl nodded before hearing "How did you get those cards?" asked the blue haired boy "My name's Syrus Truesdale"

"These cards were given to me by my father when I was six" answered Shizuku "My father worked in Industrial Illusions"

"Worked?" asked Bastion with confusion.

"He died when I was 9" answered Shizuku "He was attacked when he was with my mother in a trip"

"I'm… sorry to hear that" apologized Bastion "I shouldn't pry"

"You have done nothing wrong" said Shizuku "You were just curious"

"But still…"

"Jaden Yuki, Please report to the Duel Field number 4. I repeat, Jaden Yuki, Please report to the Duel Field number 4" said again the voice that was coming from the loudspeaker.

"It's go time!" said Jaden "Wish me luck guys!"

"Let me give you an advice" said Shizuku, gaining the attention of the brunette "Don't forget that an opponent who have pride is an opponent who can be easily destabilized"

"Thanks for that piece of advice" said Jaden before walking toward the Duel Field.

"He's going to need it" said Bastion "Look who he's dueling"

When Jaden arrived at the Duel Field, he was greeted by a blonde teacher in blue cloths.

"Alright, test time!" said the teacher with a grin on his face "So son, your name?"

Jaden noticed the teacher and answered "Jaden, Jaden Yuki"

"Well then Mr. Yuki, I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy" replied the teacher named Vellian Crowler.

"Wow, a department, I had no idea" said Jaden, while scratching the back of his head "From how you were dressed I was thinking you are some kind of weird academy mascot, like a majorette or a cheerleader"

* * *

Shizuku giggled and said "I give him a point, I was also intrigued by how he dressed"

'She was so cute when she giggled' thought Syrus.

"Hey you know, now that he mentions it…" said the boy who's sitting next to Chazz, the boy with the glasses.

"This kid got some lip" commented the other boy.

* * *

Grunting mentally, Crowler activated his Disk.

"Oh, that's pretty sweet, teach" complimented Jaden "How do I get one of those cool blazers too?"

"A lot of hard work and extremely high marks" answered Crowler 'Of course, you first have to get into Duel Academy. And I intend to make certain that won't be happening'

"Well! I'm ready!" said Jaden with joy.

"Duel!" said both of them.

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 4000

"Here goes!" said Jaden while drawing a card "Sweet! I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in Defense Mode"

Elemental Hero Avian (Level 3) 1000 / 1000

"I also throw down a facedown" said Jaden as he placed his card in the Spell and Trap Zone "All right! Get your game on!"

"Yes, very good" replied Crowler as he draws a card "Don't tell me what to do" 'After all, since I'm using my own personal Deck, rather than on of those test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that insolent that insolent little brat and send him home in no time'

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about that deck" said Shizuku as she frowned.

"Huh?"

* * *

"All right, for this first move, I think I'll start nice and easy" said Crowler as he picked a card from his hand "I choose to play the Spell Card Confiscation"

"What does that card do?" asked Jaden.

"What it does is: allow me to pay 1000 life points for the chance to peak at your hand and toss one of your cards into the Graveyard" answered Crowler as holographic cards appeared in front of him "Oh yes, I remember some of these from back when I was a naïve rookie, now which one shall I banish" he then selected Monster Reborn

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 3000

"Next I lay two cards facedown on the field, last but not least I'll play Heavy Storm. This Spell Card destroys every other Spell and Trap Card that's out on the field" several wind storms filled the entire area with so much gusts and wind destroying all the Spell and Trap Cards.

* * *

"I knew it" said Shizuku with a little venom in her voice "Those aren't cards of a test Deck, but cards of a professional Deck"

"What do you mean?" asked Syrus.

"Heavy Storm is a very powerful card that can change everything" answered Shizuku.

"That's true" nodded Bastion "you can change the tide of a battle with no cost"

"Just like the change of wind in the battle of Chi Bi" said Shizuku "A single breeze brought victory to the forces of Wu and Shu"

"What?" asked Syrus, confused by the information.

"She means that Heavy Storm is really powerful" explained Bastion.

"Did she have to use that comparison?" asked Syrus, annoyed.

"Sorry about that" said Shizuku "It's just that I love history"

"Can we focus on the Duel now?" asked Bastion.

Syrus noticed two gold creatures in the field "Could someone explain to me what happened?"

"The Two trap Cards that Dr. Crowler had on the field are called Statue Of The Wicked" answered Bastion.

"When those Trap Cards are destroyed, they summons one Wicked Token" continued Shizuku "And of course their summoning is considered as Special Summon. So that means that he's going to tribute at least one of them for a strong monster, or the two of them for a high level monster"

* * *

Back to Jaden.

"Ready for your next lesson!" said Crowler.

"You bet!" replied Jaden with joy "I can't remember learning was this much fun"

Unhappy with how thing are now, a happy Jaden not ready to give up "Yes, well, I'm quite an excellent teacher thank you. And now, I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens and summon Ancient Gear Golem"

Ancient Gear Golem (Level 8) 3000 / 3000

Jaden was speechless as the huge mechanical monster made his appearance.

"Now now, I hope that you aren't too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem" said Crowler, hoping to decrease the moral of the boy in front of him.

"No way" replied Jaden "I've always wanted to take one on"

* * *

"Stupid" commented Shizuku "Stupid, but brave"

* * *

Crawler laughed before launching an attack "Go! Mechanized Melee!"

Avian was destroyed, but…

* * *

"Jayden's monster didn't stand a chance" said Syrus with panic in his voice.

"The worst hadn't passed yet" said Shizuku.

"The difference between the Attack Points of the golem and the Defense Points of Jaden's monster will be inflicted to Jaden's Life Points"

* * *

Jaden: 2000

Crowler: 3000

"Come on, don't weep" said Crowler as he seen Jaden trembling "This is the top dueling school in the whole country! Some people aren't simply cut… out… for…"

But… Jaden wasn't trembling of fear, but of excitement "Boy! I really want to come to this school now! You really know your stuff, teach!"

'Can't he take a hint?!' thought Crowler with anger and fury 'He will not be allowed to pass this exam! And he certainly won't make a mockery of my Deck'

'Just look at him tremble' thought Jaden 'He must really be impressed by me' he then heard a squeal 'What was that?' he then drawn Winged Kuribo, who winked to Jaden 'I take that as a sign to play ya' he then summoned the creature in Defense Mode.

Winged Kuribo (Level 1) 300 / 200

* * *

"That card…" began Shizuku as she tried to remember where she had seen him before "…it's look like he met someone that every duelist will kill to meet"

"What do you mean?" asked Syrus.

"Even if this Card look like the weakest" answered Shizuku "The Effect of this Card can mar it or the low attack"

"I don't understand" complained Syrus.

"Look and you'll understand" replied Shizuku while smirking "I bet that this card is the key to his success"

* * *

"Ancient Gear Golem!" declared Crowler "Attack that Kuribo with Mechanized Melee!"

'Sorry Winged Kuribo' thought Jaden as he saw Winged Kuribo being destroyed by the Machine Type monster.

"Check your gear" said Crowler with annoyance "Your life points haven't changed"

"My gear's fine" replied Jaden "On the turn Winged Kuribo is destroyed, I take 0 Damage"

* * *

"So that's what you meant by a strong Effect" said Syrus.

"Winged Kuribo can change the tide of a battle" said Shizuku "I know that myself, since I lost some match because of him"

"How about that?" commented Alexis "A technique the doctor didn't know"

"No one can be expected to know every technique Alexis" replied Zane "Especially one as obscure as that"

"Yeah, well that kid sure knew it" added Alexis.

* * *

"Fine fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you there" said Crowler.

"Hey. Slow down there teach" complained Jaden "You may have beat him, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame"

"Oh yes. I forgot how attached you new duelists get to your monsters I'm sorry" replied Crowler with a dark smile.

"Yeah? Well you should be" declared Jaden "Because by attacking my Winged Kuribo, you set off a trap card. One of my favorites too; Heroes Signal. And that brings out my second elemental hero; Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (Level 3) 1200 / 800

"My turn!" said Jaden while drawing a card "Alright Winged Kuribo, this next one is gonna be for you. Here goes nothing" then Jaden took a card "First off, I'm gonna bring back Avian into my hand with the Spell Card The Warrior Returning Alive. And now, I'm gonna summon him into the field"

Elemental Hero Avian (Level 3) 1000 / 1000

"Oh okay, another amateurish" said Crowler with confidence "But this is good, this is good. Now, would anyone tell me what our little friend-"

"Actually I wasn't done yet" interrupted Jaden "See, I know my two powerful heroes aren't powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together it's another story. And I have just the card to unite them; Polymerization. Join Avian and Burstinatrix. Fusion Summon. There he is, the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash in titans"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Level 6) 2100 / 1200

"So teach, what do you think?" asked Jaden.

"I think you're dueling very well for an amateur" answered Crowler "But next time, try playing a monster that has more Attack Points than what's already out"

* * *

"What's he mean?" asked Syrus.

"Flame Wingman has 2100 Attack points" answered Shizuku "And Ancient Gear Golem has 3000. There's no way Flame Wingman can take Ancient Gear Golem out"

"Shame too" commented Bastion "Because when Wingman destroys a monster, that monster's Attack Points are dealt as damage to his owner"

"Wait" said Syrus "You mean that they are deducted right out his life points. Oh, that would have been great for Jaden to turn things around"

"Don't worry little guy" said Shizuku "I'm sure that he have something in mind"

* * *

"Alright young scholar, I don't mean to rush you, but I am a busy man" taunted Crowler "Are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet" answered Jaden "And of course I knew my Wingman had less Attack Points than your Golem. That's why I have this; Skyscraper. Go!"

Buildings began to emerge from the ground, surrounding the field

* * *

"With the Golem there, its look like a Kaiju movie" commented Shizuku.

"Really?" sweatdropped Syrus.

* * *

"Alright Flame Wingman! Go show those heroics an attack on Ancient Gear Golem!" commended Jaden.

Flame Wingman, who was standing in a top of a building launched himself toward the Machine Type monster.

"Fine with me" said Crowler "Bring him on! This silly little Skysraper field card hasn't lowered my golem's Attack Points!"

"You know what teach?" said Jaden "You're right. This Skyscraper field hasn't lowered your Golem's Attack Points. What it's done is raised my Elemental Hero Wingman by a grand total of 1000!"

"Wait!" yelled Crowler "Time out!"

"Go!" commended Jaden "Skydive Scorcher!"

Covering himself in flames, Flame Wingman flew rapidly toward the Golem.

Jaden: 2000

Crowler: 2900

"It can't be" said Crowler "He was my very best card" then a piece of metal fell on his head.

"And 'cause of my Wingman superpower" explained Jaden "The Attack Points of that Golem are dealt straight to your Life Points. Sweet huh?"

"No way…" Crowler panicked and tried to run as his Ancient Gear Golem fell on him.

Jaden: 2000

Crowler: 0000

"That's the game!" said Jaden "So, I guess I passed the test, huh teach"

"Impossible" mumbled a shocked Crowler "There's no way this delinquent could defeat me!"

* * *

"I told you that he would win" said Shizuku 'He's maybe the Lu Bu of this world, someone who can be at the same level as me'

"I bet that you knew the outcome from the moment he summoned Wingman" said Bastion to Shizuku.

"It was more like the moment he played Winged Kuribo" corrected Shizuku.

"It must be something to duel you" said Bastion "I can't wait the day we duel"

"I will accept it anytime" replied Shizuku "Just make sure to be ready" 'Let's see what this school can do'

* * *

 **Here's the new cards:**

* * *

 **The Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner / Level 8 / Dark**

 **2900 / 3000**

 **Zombie / Effect**

 **Can be considered as Warrior Type. Choose a monster in the Graveyard and Special summon it with no cost. Can't be affected by the enemy's Effect.**

* * *

 **Mind Freeze / Spell Card**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Your opponent can't activate Effects, Spell or Trap Card in the turn where this card is activated.**

* * *

 **The Lawbringer / Level 8 / Light**

 **3100 / 3000**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Decrease the Attack Points of all the monsters in your opponent's field by 1000.**

* * *

 **The Warden / Level 4 / Light**

 **2000 / 1500**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Gain 500 Attack Points each time you lose Life Points. Count as 2 tributes when used to summon a Warrior-Type Monster.**

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	3. A welcome to Duel Academy

**Here's the second Chapter.**

 **First a special Thanks to TheSync'd Writer for helping me in balancing the cards.**

 **And This chapter will not include how Jaden met Chumley.**

 **Sorry fans, but the one we're interested in is Shizuku.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

A welcome to Duel Academy

Another sight was heard as Shizuku was reading a book. Currently, Shizuku was in a helicopter, heading toward Duel Academy.

"Excuse me" said a girl with light blue hair and red eyes "what's the name of the book that you are reading? It's look like a good book"

"36 Stratagems" answered Shizuku "A strategy book"

"Oh. My name is Sky, Sky Kisaragi" said the girl with a smile "What's yours"

Not looking away from her book, Shizuku answered "Shizuku Miniwa"

"It's nice to meet you" said Sky "I saw your duel. You were amazing!"

"You talk like you didn't pass but entered Duel Academy in hiding yourself with the crowd" commented Shizuku while turning a page of her book.

"That's… somehow near the truth" said nervously Sky, making Shizuku looking at her with confusion.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Sky: 1300_

 _Proctor: 3200_

 _Sky was having in her side of the field: Apprentice Priest in defense position and Shield Of The Crusade in defense position._

 _Apprentice Priest (Level 2) 500 / 1200_

 _Shield Of The Crusade (Level 5) 1000 / 2500_

 _The proctor was having: Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack position and one card set in the Spell, Trap Cards area._

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Level 7) 2400 / 2000_

 _It was Sky's turn "I play my Spell Card, March Of The Crusade. If I possess 1 Light Monster in the field, I can tribute him in order to Special Summon 1 Light monster from my hand with no cost. I choose to tribute Apprentice Priest in order to Special Summon Metatron from my hand" an angel with white wings appeared in her side of the field._

 _Metatron (Level 8) 2600 / 2300_

 _"When Metatron is summoned, I can pay 1000 Life Points in order to control one of your monsters" said Sky as she sacrificed 1000 Life Points and gaining the control of Red-Eyes Black Dragon._

 _Sky: 300_

 _Proctor: 3200_

 _"Next I play Holy Wind, by sending one monster to the Graveyard I can win the amount of their Defense Points as Life Points and destroy one Spell or Trap Card" a gold wind enveloped Shield Of The Crusade before destroying the Trap Card Acid Trap Hole._

 _Sky: 2800_

 _Proctor: 3200_

 _"And now, I Attack you directly with Metatron and Red-Eyes Black Dragon" said Sky as both monsters attacked the proctor directly._

 _Sky: 2800_

 _Proctor: 0000_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Sky was looking down while saying "It was by pure luck that I won…"

'She surly has a lack of confidence' commented mentally Shizuku "But you won, so where's the problem?"

"If it wasn't for the Spell Card March Of The Crusade, I couldn't have won" answered Sky before regaining her smile "But this is the past now! I need to get ready for my new life in Duel Academy!"

'New life, huh?' thought Shizuku as memories of her previous life as the Merciless Dragon began to come out 'No! This was Yan Pin. I'm not her, I'm now Shizuku Miniwa, not her!'

"Is everything alright?" asked Sky.

"Yes" responded Shizuku before hearing the pilot speaking.

"Attention new Duel Academy, if you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home" he said "Now now. I know you're still excited, but don't shove"

'So, this is Duel Academy?' thought Shizuku as she glanced toward the academy.

'So cool! I can't believe myself!' thought Sky with enthusiast 'I've finally achieved one of my dreams!'

"Quite sight, eh?" said the pilot "Now, fasten your seatbelts and send your seat back to a right position. We're going up to land. Next up, Academy Island"

"Look at that Shizu, it's Duel Academy!" said Sky with excitement.

"Shizu?" said Shizuku with confusion.

"Sorry, I mean Shizuku" said Sky while looking at, maybe, her new friend.

'So it was a surname' thought Shizuku before saying "I don't mind, Sky"

The look of apology, which was in the face of Sky turned into joy as she hugged Shizuku while saying "Yay! I made a friend!"

* * *

 **(Play Track - Guilty Gear Xrd OST Django django) 'I really tried to resist the urge to add that part. The OST Part'**

When the helicopter landed, the students were escorted by the staff inside the main building. Once inside, they found their uniform.

'Obelisk Blue, huh?' thought Shizuku as she eyed her uniform 'Why I'm not surprised?'

In fact, she knew that all the girls were sent to the Obelisk Blue dorm, yet this didn't make her feel at ease. She knew that most Obelisk student, if not all of them, were snobs from rich families.

"Its look like we're in the same dorm" said Sky as she approached Shizuku, who was still looking at her uniform.

"Yes" replied Shizuku as she began on changing her cloths "By the way, how did you get that Deck?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sky.

"The Crusader Deck" replied Shizuku "That Deck is still in the test period"

"How did you know?!" asked Sky with shock.

"My adoptive father told me about some new Decks, and the Crusader Deck is by far the one that was described as highly dangerous if left in the wrong hand" replied Shizuku as she looked at the skirt "This skirt is disrespectful, anyone will see my butt" she then tuned to Sky "Normally this Deck must be in Industrial Illusions, so my question is 'How did you get it?'"

"Um… this is really embarrassing" said Sky while looking away "The brother of my mother asked the owner of Industrial Illusions to let me use the deck"

"I see" said Shizuku as she was wearing her uniform "Then you must be careful with that Deck"

"Aren't you gonna laugh at me?" said Sky "Saying that I should not possess that Deck, saying that I'm an error and I shoudn't be born" she was at the verge of crying, as her voice was filled with sorrow. It was obvious that her family or someone she knew said that to her.

"You've done nothing wrong" replied Shizuku "You are a normal girl, maybe the color of your hair is unique, but that doesn't make you an error"

Sky began to look at Shizuku with her eyes "R-really?"

"Yes" answered Shizuku "You are Sky, and you are now a student in Duel Academy"

Sky began to cries as she hugged Shizuku again "You are truly a friend Shizu"

"Come now" said Shizuku as she patted her back "Let's go see our new dorm"

"Okay!" said Sky, regaining her enthusiast "But shouldn't we go wait for the speech first?"

"I've totally forgot about that" said Shizuku while scratching the back of her head "I truly hate speeches"

Sky laughed nervously and said "It can't be that bad"

They entered the auditorium and waited for the speech. A bald, kind looking man appeared.

"Good morning and welcome, my students!" he said "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, headmaster here! And you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world! Now please, get yourself settled in at your assigned dorms! I think you'll find them quite comfortable, depending on how you rank, of course!"

'Please somebody kill me' commented mentally Shizuru 'This is why I hate speeches, there's nothing true in it. Since the Silfers are having the worst place to live in'

In their way out, they met with Bastion, Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey guy" said Shizuku in her monotone voice.

"Hey there" replied Jaden as Bastion gave a nod back while Syrus…

"An angel" he mumbled when he saw Sky "She's so pretty…"

Everyone began to look at him and Sky blushed at the comment of Syrus. In truth, many boys told her that she was pretty, but their words were empty, however the words that came out of the boy's mouth were sincere.

"What did you say?" said Jaden while raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing" replied Syrus as he began to move "L-let's go to our dorm" it was obvious that he was embarrassed.

"Euh… Syrus" began Bastion "You dorm is that way"

"Oh, yes, I knew that!" said Syrus "A-anyway let's go Jaden!"

"Ok" replied Jaden before turning to his friends "Later"

"That was odd" commented Bastion.

"D-do you think that he means that?" asked Sky, still blushing.

"Boys like him are… um" began Shizuku but didn't know what to say "I really don't know what to say, but I can guaranty that he was sincere"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Bastion.

"He's still young" answered Shizuku as she began to move toward her dorm.

"D-do you really think that I may have a chance with him?" asked Sky as she walked with her friend.

"She's really asking?" said Bastion before beginning to walk toward the Ra dorm.

 **(Stop Track)**

* * *

In the Blue Obelisk girl dorm

"So… this is the dorm?" asked Sky.

"Normally, yes" answered Shizuku.

"So… Where's our rooms?" asked Sky.

"Inside" answered Shizuku "We have to talk with the one in charge here"

"So let's go!" said Sky with enthusiast "Men. March!"

Shizuku chuckled at the attitude of her new friend. She was carefree, filled with joy, but also filled with sadness.

"Hey!" called a voice, they turned to see a woman with the same cloths as them "Are you the new girls?"

"Yes" answered Shizuku "I'm Shizuku Miniwa" she then pointed Sky "And this is Sky Kisaragi"

"It's nice to meet you" said the woman "I'm Fonda Fontaine the nurse, the sport teacher and the counselor of the Blue Obelisk girl dorm"

"That's… a lot" commented Shizuku.

"Yeah!" added Sky "You must be a great teacher if you can keep up with all these positions!"

"Please stop" said Ms. Fontaine while waving her hand "I'm great, but not that great. Anyways, you belongings have been posted and are in your rooms"

"Sorry for the troubles teach" said Sky with embarrassment.

"Don't mention it" replied Fonda "By the way here's the number of your rooms. Shizuku will have the room number 54 and Sky the room number 57"

When Sky tried to search for her room, she accidently knocked the wrong door, when the door opened, she was greeted by Alexis.

"Yes, can I help you?" said Alexis.

"Its juuust… that I am… a little lost" answered nervously Sky.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Alexis.

"Room number 57" answered Sky.

Alexis smiled and said "You missed it by two doors"

"Thank you…" replied Sky trying to remember the girl's name, except that she never learned it.

"I'm Alexis, Alexis Rhodes" said Alexis "And you are?"

"Oh sorry" apologized Sky "I'm Sky Kisaragi, thank you again for helping me. In truth, I'm not good enough with directions"

"It's not a problem" replied Alexis "If you need any help, just come and ask"

Meanwhile, Shizuku was…

"Signs that the door had been opened multiple time, no heart beat, no sense of perfume… then this is my room" she said after analyzing the door, she then proceeded to open it and took out a note book from her bag pack "Cloths, Check. Underwears, Check. Familial sword, Check. Guitar, Check. Violin, Check. Piano…" she looked around the room and didn't find her piano "… not Check"

She went out of her room to ask Ms. Fontaine about her lost instrument, but then she heard what she can describe as the worst way to play piano. She followed the sound and found two girls trying to use what she could describe as her piano.

"No!" said the first "It's not like that!"

"Hey!" snapped the second "I'm trying to do my best here"

"No, you're not!" yelled the other "Here! Let me show you!"

"I'm waiting" said the second one with a tick mark "Let's see the great Jasmine in action"

The girl named Jasmine began to… no one can call that music. It was like some sort of horror movie for a piano master. It was like looking at a monster in pretty cloths. It was a nightmare for her.

"Enough!" yelled Shizuku as she approached the two girls "Get up!" Jasmine got up quickly and Shizuku took her place.

(After Writhe In Pain 'Millia rage – theme' piano version)

"This is how you play" she said turning to the two.

"Wow" they were both of them zoning out.

"Mindy" said Jasmine with a low voice "I feel defeated"

"Funny thing" replied the girl named Mindy "Me too"

"Now who will help me with this?" mumbled Shizuku as she was thinking on a way to move her piano.

"What was that?" asked Ms. Fonda as she came toward the girls.

"I'm trying to get my piano into my room" answered Shizuku "I found those two 'Trying' to play something"

"Sorry about that" replied the two girls.

"I see" said Ms. Fonda before "So the guitar and the violin are your propriety?"

"Yes" answered Shizuku.

"Wait a second!" said the voice, full of enthusiast, of Sky, who was with Alexis "You mean that Shizu can play music?!"

Shizuku nodded and then looked at Ms. Fonda "Why is everyone acting like this is exceptional?"

"Well, playing one instrument can't be perfected in a little time" answered the teacher "You need to know that playing three instruments at a young age is not something that anyone can do"

"Can you teach me?!" asked Sky "Please! Please! Please! Please! Plea-"

"Ok, ok, I get it" replied Shizuku, hoping to silence Sky "But first a Duel"

"What?! Why?!" asked Sky with shock.

"You don't have enough confidence in yourself" answered Shisuku before looking at Ms. Fonda "Is it okay if we duel outside?"

"I don't see a problem" replied the teacher.

"Thank you" said Shizuku before looking at Sky "Get ready"

* * *

Later in the garden.

"Can I go away?" asked Sky as comical tears were falling from her eyes.

"Don't worry" said Shizuku "It's only a friendly Duel"

"If you say so" said Sky.

"Duel!"

Shizuku: 4000

Sky: 4000

"Who'll go first?" asked Sky.

"You can go first" answered Shizuku

"Okay" said Shizuku as she draws a card "I play The knight Crusader in Attack Mode" a knight in white with a red cross on his chest appeared.

The knight Crusader (Level 4) 1700 / 1500

"A knight eh?" commented Shizuku.

"I complete with a set card" declared Sky before ending her turn.

"Then it's my turn" said Shizuku as she draws a card "I use the Effect of my Raider, if you have monsters and I don't, I can special summon him with no cost, but I'll have to spend 300 Life Points" and a Viking holding a battle-axe appeared.

Shizuku: 3700

Sky: 4000

The Raider (Level 6) 2500 / 2000

"Now I summon my Warden in attack position" she added as her knight appeared.

The Warden (Level 4) 2000 / 1500

"Now I activate the other effect of my Raider, all the Warrior type monsters in my side of the Field except him win 300 attack points"

The Warden (Level 4) 2300 / 1500

"Warden! De-" ordered Shizuku before being interrupted by Sky.

"Not so fast!" yelled Sky "I activate Threatening Roar and end your Battle Phase!"

"See" said Shizuku "All you need, is believing in yourself"

"If you say so" said Sky with a low voice.

"Stop thinking that you are weak and beat me" said Shizuku before setting a card and ending her turn.

"What a Duel!" commented Mindy.

"If this Shizuku was a dude…" began Jasmine "It would be love at first sight"

"Stop it you two" said Alexis as she watched the Duel, She knew that Shizuku will not hold herself.

"I draw and tribute my Knigtht Crusader in order to summon The Inquisitor" said Sky as a hooded man in a white robe appeared.

The Inquisitor (Level 6) 2300 / 1900

"Now I activate his effect, by sacrificing 500 Life Points I can remove all additional Attack Points from all your monsters"

Shizuku: 3700

Sky: 3500

The Warden (Level 4) 2000 / 1500

"Not so fast!" said Shizuku as she revealed her Trap Card, Waboku.

"I end my turn" said Sky.

"Then it's my turn" said Shizuku as she draws "I tribute my Warden and summon The Kensei in Attack mode" a samurai appeared, replacing the knight.

The Kensei (Level 7) 2700 / 2500

"And now his effect will take place" said Shizuku "every monster in the Field, he gains 300 Attack Points"

The Kensei (Level 7) 3600 / 2500

"Attack!" commended Shizuku as she saw her samurai decapitating the knight with one strike.

Shizuku: 3700

Sky: 2200

"And now Raider" said the Warrior Duelist "End this" and the Viking slashed her with his battle-axe.

Shizuku: 3700

Sky: 0000

"I lost again" said Sky while looking down.

"You shouldn't be like that" said Shizuku "Maybe that you've lost, but that doesn't mean the end. Go study your cards, create combos, add more cards… if you can do that, you will become a good duelist"

Fonda clapped and said "It was a good Duel"

"But, I lost…" said Sky with a sad tone.

"And?" replied Shizuku "I didn't become like that in a single Duel. I lost countless Duels maybe more than you, but I didn't gave up. I continued to Duel until I reached this level"

"I see" replied Sky while regaining her good mood "Please take care of me! Big sister!"

"Huh?!"

* * *

 **Yes folks.**

 **A new OC with a new type of Deck. (Not Warcraft)**

 **Past that the cards used firstly by Shizuku, then by Sky.**

* * *

 **The Warden / Level 4 / Light**

 **2000 / 1500**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Gain 300 Attack Points each time you lose Life Points. Count as 2 tributes when used to summon a Warrior-Type Monster.**

* * *

 **The Raider / Level 6 / Water**

 **2700 / 2500**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Add 500 Attack Points to every Monster in your side of the field. If your Opponent have Monsters and you don't, Special Summon this card from your hand by sacrificing 300 Life Points.**

* * *

 **The Kensei / Level 7 / Earth**

 **2900 / 2800**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Gain 300 Attack Points for every monster in the Field. Inflict Piercing damage.**

* * *

 **And now, Sky.**

* * *

 **Apprentice Priest / Level 2 / Light**

 **500 / 1200**

 **Spellcaster /Effect**

 **During each of your End Turns, you will regain 100 Life Points**

* * *

 **Shield Of the Crusade / Level 5 / Light**

 **1000 / 2500**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Can't be destroyed when in Defense Mode. Can't target another monster if this monster is in Defense Mode.**

* * *

 **The knight Crusader / Level 4 / Light**

 **1700 / 1500**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Inflict Piercing Damage.**

* * *

 **The Inquisitor / Level 6 / Light**

 **2300 / 1900**

 **Spellcaster / Effect**

 **Pay 500 Life Points and remove the additional Attack points on a monster.**

* * *

 **Metatron / Level 8 / Light**

 **2600 / 2300**

 **Fairy / Effect**

 **When Summoned, pay 1000 Life Points and gain control over a monster. Can't be affected by monster's effect.**

* * *

 **March Of The Crusade / Spell Card**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Tribute 1 Light Monster and Special Summon 1 Light Monster from your hand.**

* * *

 **Holy Wind / Spell Card**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Tribute 1 Monster and gain the amount of their Defense Points as Life Points and destroy one Spell or Trap Card.**


	4. I want to gain more confidence

**Sorry for the delay.**

 **We had to move out and I was asked 'Kindly' to help.**

 **Here's the forth chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

I want to gain more confidence

Shizuku didn't like Crowler, especially after the stun he pulled against Jaden. So to pass time, she decided to continue her reading during Crowler's lesson.

"Alexis Rhodes" called Crowler "Can you tell us all the Duel Monster Card types?"

"Duel Monster Cards can be grouped into Normal Monster Cards, Fusion Monster Cards, Ritual Monster Cards, Effect Monster Cards, Trap Cards, and Spell Cards. Trap Cards can be divided into Normal Traps, Counter Traps, and Continuous Traps. Spell Cards can be separated into Normal Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells, Quick-Play Spells, Ritual Spells, and Field Spells" Explained Alexis, answering the question of Dr. Crowler.

"Well done, well done" complemented Crowler "As expected from one of my Obelisk students"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler" said Alexis before that she sat down.

"Now…" began Crowler, and noticed Shizuku. She wasn't paying attention to him, but was reading a book 'How dare she?' thought Crowler 'Even if she's an Obelisk blue, I can't let her go just like that' he cleared his throat, "Miss Miniwa" called Crowler "Would you like to explain to us what a Ritual monster is?"

Shizuku sighed and said, without looking away from her book "Ritual Monsters are monsters that must be Special Summoned with a Ritual Spell Card. They cannot be Normal Summoned or Tribute Summoned from the hand and cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard or while banished unless they were first Ritual Summoned"

"Good" said Crowler, a little unhappy that she got it right "Syrus Truesdale!"

"Y-yes" replied the blue haired Silfer.

"Explain to the class what a Field Spell is!" ordered Crowler.

"A Field Spell is…" tried Syrus, but fortunately for him, Sky was sitting behind him.

"They are Spell Cards…" whispered Sky "… that can affect the entire Field"

"A Spell Card that can affect the entire Field…?" repeated nervously Syrus.

"Lucky shot…" mumbled Crowler "Alright then, give us an example"

"Um…" as Syrus tried to give an example, Sky wanted to help but was stopped by Crowler.

"Help him again and you'll have a detention" he warned.

'Crap!' thought Sky 'Sorry Sy, but its look like you're alone there'

"The Field…" Syrus tried his best to come up with something, but didn't know what to say.

"Come on Slacker" said an Obelisk blue boy "You can't even give one simple example?"

Some Obelisk began to laugh, but the killing intend that was coming from Shizuku silenced them "If you can laugh like that, then try to not lose against me"

From day one, many boys challenged Shizuku in order to go out with her, but they all failed miserably. However, she did enjoy the company of Jaden and his friends.

"I-I can do it…" replied Syrus.

Shizuku stopped her reading and looked at Syrus, Bastion also began to feel sorry for the boy. Jaden tried to comfort the boy, but Crowler didn't want to wait any longer.

"Obviously you can't give a single example" said Crowler and many Obelisk blue boys began on laughing "I wonder if your place is truly in Duel Academy. Slackers like you should really be doing their work at home"

"Cowards…" mumbled Shizuku as she turned the page of her book, she didn't enjoy seeing the strong picking on the weak. For her, bullying was a sin that she hated. But not only her, even Alexis turned and sent a glare toward the boys, who stopped laughing. Better not pick a fight against an angry Alexis.

Syrus sat down and buried his face inside his arms "I'm pathetic…" he said "… Now everyone will make a mockery on the reds because of me"

"Sorry Sy" said Sky "I really wanted to help, but…"

"It's not a problem" replied Syrus.

Not wanting to see his best friend lamenting to himself, Jaden decided to defend him and the reds "You know teach? You shouldn't make fun of anyone. I mean look at me, I'm a Silfer red and yet I defeated you. And since I can beat ya, that's means if you make fun on us, you are in truth making fun out on yourself"

Frustration wasn't the right word to describe the feeling that was filled inside Crowler as he bit down his handkerchief. He was trying his best to not give into his frustration and yell at Jaden for embarrassing him in front of the class.

Sky giggled at the comment of Jaden and then looked at Shizuku "What are you think about, Shizu?"

"I'm just wondering why Jaden is a red Silfer" answered Shizuku "He showed great skills in the entrance exam. He should be, at least, a Ra yellow"

"This is because of Crowler" replied Alexis "He didn't like the fact that Jaden ridiculous him, with his own Deck" there was something like anger in her voice.

"The higher they are, the more it hurts when they fall" commented Shizuku.

'That's it! I will not tolerate this Silfer any longer at my school' thought the Obelisk teacher with anger 'I will make sure that he goes down!'

After Crowler's class, it was Banner's class. Banner Lyman was a tall man with black hair, a white shirt and black pants. And was petting a cat.

"So cuuuuute~" squealed Sky "If only I could get a cat like that"

"I don't think that having cats is prohibited" replied Shizuku "Maybe if we ask Miss Fontaine, she may allow you to have one"

"Really?" asked Sky.

"Well, I don't remember seeing that the animals are prohibited in this island" answered Shizuku.

"Oh! I see" replied Sky and noticed Banner, staring at Syrus and Jaden.

"Syrus" called Banner.

Syrus roses quickly after hearing his name "Y-yeah"

"Can you do to me a favor and grab Pharaoh?" said Banner "He's right by your feet"

Feeling something pressing against his feet, he picked a glance toward the source and found the cat nuzzling his head against, making the other student laugh.

"Well" began Shizuku "They say that cats are like angels, if they like someone, that means that this person is a good person"

"They do say that cats bring good fortune" commented Sky "By the way Shizu, what do you think of cats?"

"W-well… I find them cute, fluffy…" answered Shizuku, who was blushing.

"I have to agree, they are adorable~" added Sky while squealing.

* * *

'How dare that Silfer slacker Jaden Yuki made a mockery of me?!' Crowler was less than happy, a Silfer red made fun of him. So he decided to plot the demise of Jaden, by having him expelled after being found in the Obelisk blue girl dorm. The plan was simple, since there are two popular girls in Duel Academy; Alexis Rhodes, the Obelisk Queen and Shizuku Miniwa, the Cold Maiden. He decided to write a fake love letter to his victim AKA Jaden Yuki where Alexis whishes to confess to him. He wanted to put Shizuku's name, but his instincts told him not to 'Now that the love letter is done, a little poetry'

"Ah! Here we go" he said before beginning "'Love is like a big Ancient Gear Golem'" but he stopped and said "No wait, that doesn't work"

After placing some lipstick on his mouth, he sealed and kissed the letter. He then made his way inside the co-ed locker room but when he found the locker, he heard someone entering the room.

"I know that I promised to teach you how to use instruments and that I'll take care of you" said the Cold Maiden, a title earned by rejecting all the boys with a hard way "But Miss Fontaine's class will begin in a little time, did you really have to go and have a long talk with Professor Banner?"

Panicking, Crowler ran and hidden himself in one of the lockers.

"Sorry about that Shizu" said sky "But I also wanted to pet that cute cat"

"Really?" said Shizuku as she began on changing "We wasted time just for that?"

"But he was soooo cuuuuuute~" replied Sky as she took of her skirt.

"You really wish to have a cat that badly?" asked Shizuku.

"You got that right!" answered Sky.

"Fine" replied Shizuku "We will ask Miss Fontaine after the class"

"I knew that I could count on you big sis!" said Sky.

"Just hurry up and come already" complained Shizuku, as she completely wore her sport uniform "I don't want to be late"

"Yes yes, I'm coming" said Sky as she ran toward her best friend.

"That was close" mumbled Crowler after making sure that there's no one in the lockers room.

Later, a certain blue haired Silfer entered the locker room.

"Lousy girls! Gym!" cried out Syrus, while panting after running so much "They should make the signs bigger!"

He was so late, and the fact that he didn't know where's the locker room was situated he sat quickly and took off his shoes before opening his locker.

"It seems as Jaden borrowed my locker again" commented Syrus before noticing a letter and a flower "Is this…?"

Syrus couldn't believe it. A Love Letter. Right in his locker.

"'Love is like a big Ancient Gear Golem'" read Syrus before commenting "That's really weird…" he then noticed that was the wrong side "Oh! That was the wrong side" he then flipped the page "'Since the moment that I first saw you, I've been… in love with you?!'" that's it, whoever wrote it, did it with grace "'I love you even more than card games?! Meet me behind the girls' dorm…'" now's the time for him to see his admirer "'Endearingly… Alexis Rhodes!'"

…

…

…

He couldn't believe his eyes, Alexis Rhodes, the Obelisk Queen has a crush on him, a red Silfer.

Then his imagination began on giving him pictures of him and Alexis together… but then another thought flew at him, Sky Kisaragi was also in his mind… maybe they wouldn't mind him having a harem.

He was so going to brag about that.

* * *

Later that night, both Shizuku and Sky were taking their bath, while Sky was whining.

"That's not fair!" she yelled "Why I can't have a cat like Pharaoh?!"

"Miss Fontaine was very clear" replied Shizuku "Crowler wouldn't like having an animal in the dorm"

"He's responsible for the Obelisk blue boy dorms" responded angrily Sky "Not the girls' dorm"

Shizuku sighed and said "We don't have any other choice"

"I'm still unhappy" complained Sky.

"You should study for the exams" said Shizuku, trying to change the subject "In less than you can see it, it would be late"

"I know that the writing test isn't easy" replied Sky "But I know that I can have a good score"

"Don't be overconfident" warned Shizuku "Underestimating your enemy is the worst thing" she then looked at her and said "Remember that Imagawa Yoshimoto, who had 70000 men lost to Oda Nobunaga, who had 2000 men"

"I don't see what do your point" replied a confused Sky.

Shizuku sighted and said "You can have the best cards, but you can't be the best duelist. It's true that having cards is important, but not knowing how to use them, it would make them useless"

"Oh" she finally understood the meaning "Don't worry about that. I've already began on creating some combos with my Deck"

"Really…?" said Shizuku impressed by Sky "Then let's see that"

"N-now?!" asked Sky with shock.

"Not now you idiot" replied Shizuku "After bathing and relaxing"

"Oh. Ok…" said Sky nervously.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" asked Shizuku.

"Sure" replied Sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Syrus was humming a happy tone while rowing a boat, imagining himself with Alexis and Sky

"I'm coming, my dear flowers" he said happily.

But in the back of the dorm, dressed with a black ninja outfit, Crowler was cutting the chaines that were connecting to the lock that was sealing the girls' dorm. After opening the door, he hidden himself in the bushes waiting for his prey.

"Hey Alexis" called a girl "Wanna chill out in the Obelisk waiting pool?"

Alexis chuckled and replied "No thanks, we'll wait and the guys will rage. I'm not in a mood for Tackle-Marco-Polo"

"Hello? Girls' dorm? No guys allowed, remember?" replied the girl.

"This will be perfect!" snickered Crowler, still waiting in the bushes "Thanks to that phone letter I wrote, Jaden will show up, looking for Alexis, but he will be looking for trouble instead!" He then began on imagining the scene "Once he arrives, I'll snap a picture of him! And then, I'll have caught him red handed breaking the rules of the campus! He'll be ruined"

At this moment, Syrus arrived at the dorm and entered without noticing the broken chain.

"This boy have some nerves" said complained Jasmine, she was in a spa with Mindy and Alexis "How could he talk to a teacher like that?!"

"I didn't find it disrespectful" commented Shizuku as she approached them with Sky "Since Crowler isn't a saint"

"And he's a jerk" added Sky.

"Still sour about that cat thing?" asked Shizuku.

Sky puffed her cheeks and looked away "If he hate cats then he's a bad guy"

"This, is gonna take a lot of time to deal with" muttered Shizuku as she facepalmed.

"What's this about a cat?" asked Alexis.

Shizuku sighed and answered "Sky wants to have a cat in the dorm, but since Crowler is no fan of animals, we can't have one here"

Outside, Crowler noticed a silhouette that was approaching and prepared himself to take a picture of Jaden. But to his displeasure, it was Syrus.

"That's not Jaden!" yelled Crowler "That's the stammering Field Spell nitwit!"

"Who's there?" asked a girl after hearing the commotion.

Panicking, Crowler hide his face and began to run, only to fall in the water. But Syrus didn't have a chance in escaping as he was tackled by the girls.

"Let me go, please" pleaded Syrus.

"Not until you give us a good explanation" replied Jasmine.

Inside the dorm, the girls changed and Syrus was interrogated by Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Shizuku and Sky.

"A love letter from Alexis" said Shizuku while raising an eyebrow "That's… something"

"But its true!" said Syrus "Tell them Alexis"

"I don't think that he's lying" said Sky weakly "I mean… he's a good person… and…"

"We can't be sure of that" replied Mindy "He's a boy, a predator"

"Here" said Syrus as he gave them the letter.

After reading it, Shizuku began on laughing "That's really something!"

"What?" asked Syrus with confusion.

"The name isn't spelled right" said Alexis after reading the letter.

"And it's addressed to Jaden Yuki" added Jasmine.

"So I can't even get a fake Love Letter" said Syrus, feeling pathetic.

"But that doesn't forgive the fact that you are trespassing" said Mindy.

"But I was invited!" said Syrus.

"What do we do?" asked Jasmine "Do we report him?"

"What with the commotion?" asked Fontaine as she decided to check the source of the noise.

Panicking, the girls tried to hide Syrus.

"Sorry about that Miss Fontaine" said Shizuku "We were trying to discuss on how we are going to prepare ourselves for the coming exams"

"Really?" replied Fonda, impressed by the dedication of the girls "That's good. But don't forget that's people don't like noisy girl in night"

"S-sorry about that" said Sky while bowing.

"Thanks for saving us" whispered Jasmine.

"It's nothing" replied Shizuku "And I got a good idea…"

'I have a bad feeling' thought Syrus as he saw the smirk in Shizuku's face.

* * *

Jaden was in his room playing until his PDA rang. Deciding to pick it up he heard.

"We have your roommate Syrus as a prisoner" said a distorted voice "If you wish to see him alive, come alone to the girls' dorm and bring your duel disk with you"

Frowning, Jaden grabbed his duel disk and rushed out of the red dorms.

* * *

Later, Jaden arrived at the girls' dorm and was greeted by Alexis, Sky and Shizuku while Syrus was kept in check by Mindy and Jasmine.

"Welcome" said Shizuku "I didn't thought that you would come"

"What's going on here?" asked Jaden.

"Hi Jaden" said Syrus "To make things short, I'm a loser"

"Your friend here was trespassing on the girls' campus" said Jasmine.

"Really?" asked Jaden.

"N-no, it's not like that" replied Syrus.

"And now" began Shizuku "You are trespassing too"

"Which means that you need to win your freedom with a Duel" completed Alexis.

"Bring it on!" said Jaden, eager to Duel anyone.

Sky advanced and said nervously "I-I'm not gonna go easy on you!"

"Who said that I need you to go easy on me!" said Jaden with confidence.

"Don't underestimate her because she's a girl!" said Mindy angrily.

"A Silfer should ask for his opponent's mercy!" added Jasmine.

"Enough you two" said Alexis.

A few minutes later, Sky and Jaden positioned themselves for the Duel in the middle of the lake by using two boats.

"I hope that you are ready Sky!" said Jaden.

Sky nervously nodded and said "I-I won't lose"

Meanwhile, not far from there, Crowler was watching.

"Why is that pipsqueak dueling!" he mumbled "Alexis should be the one dueling!"

"DUEL!" said both of them, activating their Duel Disk.

Jaden: 4000

Sky: 4000

"I'll go first" declared Sky as she draw her sixth card "I summon Angel in Attack Mode" and a femal angel with white wings and risky cloths appeared.

Angel (Level 4) 1400 / 1700

"I set a card then end my turn"

"Time to throw down" declared Jaden as he draws his card "I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman" and the blue clad hero made his appearance.

Elemental Hero Sparkman (Level 4) 1600 / 1400

"And now! I'll have him attack your Angel with Static Shockwave!"

Opening his palm, the hero unleashed a ray of lighting toward the angel.

"I don't think so" said Sky as she revealed her Trap Card "I activate The Light Of God, I redirect the damage to you and save my Angel, but I will have to sacrifice 2000 Life Points"

A light enveloped both Angel and Sky before redirecting the attack to Jaden.

Jaden: 2400

Sky: 2000

"Jaden!" called Syrus with worry.

"She decided to sacrifice a great deal of Life Points just to save her monster…" commented Jaden, impressed by the way Sky plays.

"That Pipsqueak isn't bad" commented Crowler "Yet, she decided to play it risky like that"

"I think that's my turn now" said Sky while drawing her card "I use Polymerization and fuse Angel in my field and Lancer Of The Crusade in my hand in order to summon Power in Attack Mode" an armored angel with grey wings and a full set of a red armor, a spear and a shield appeared in Sky's side.

Power (Level 6) 2100 / 2600

"Now! Power, attack Sparkman with Vile Assault!" and the armored angel flew high in the sky and launched himself toward the hero, piercing him with his spear.

Jaden: 1900

Sky: 2000

"When Power destroys a monster, I gain 100 Life Points"

Jaden: 1900

Sky: 2100

"She's really good" commented Alexis.

"The Crusader Deck is really powerful" said Shizuku "But the name 'Crusader Deck' is just temporary. Personally, I would like to call it the Holy Deck"

"I guess I see why" commented Mindy.

"Yeah" added Jasmine "That Deck is surly holy"

"Don't count me out yet" said Jaden before drawing a card "I activate the Field Spell Fusion Gate! And now I can fuse monster without the use of Polymerization! And I'm gonna summon this one! Flame Wingman!" and the green, red and black themed monster appeared.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Level 6) 2100 / 1200

"Bringing him out already?" asked Sky while tilting her head "But their Attack Points are the same"

"That's why I play the Spell Card Kishido Spirit!" declared Jaden "Now Flame Wingman can attack other monsters with the same Attack Points with no risk of being destroyed! And because of his superpower, this duel will end with one attack! Now go Flame Wingman! And attack Power!"

Flame Wingman launched his attack, but Power lifted his shield and parried the attack.

"How did he survived the attack?" wondered Jaden.

"Well…" Sky began to explain "When Power is in Attack Mode, he can only be destroyed by card effect. So, no matter what you do, you won't destroy him by battle"

"She really did create some good combos" commented Shizuku.

"Well" said Jaden while scratching his head "You got me here"

"I told you that I won't go easy on you!" said Sky as she took out a card "Now I play Power Transfer! By sacrificing 1500 Life Points, I can add 1500 Attack Points to Power!"

Jaden: 1900

Sky: 600

Power (Level 6) 3600 / 2600

"Uh oh. I think that you might want to brace yourself for this on Sy" said Jaden as he noticed the boost of power that Power gained.

"Go with Vile Assault!" ordered Sky.

Jaden: 400

Sky: 700

"There's no chance that Jaden can take out that monster" commented Jasmine while smirking.

"Yeah" added Mindy "He'd better begin in packing"

'This isn't good' thought Jaden 'The only handful card I have is Fusion Gate. Now everything is in the next card I'll draw' "Here goes!" said Jaden while drawing a card "Perfect! I summon my Elemental Hero Clayman!"

The stone skinned warrior appeared in Jaden's side.

Elemental Hero Clayman (Level 4) 800 / 2000

"Now, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Sparkman!"

Elemental Hero Sparkman (Level 4) 1600 / 1400

"What's the point?" asked a confused Sky "Both of them have less Attack Points than my Power"

"I know that" replied Jaden "But with help of Fusion Gate, I will fuse them and Summon my Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" both monsters fused and created a giant with a heavy armor

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (Level 6) 2400 / 1500

"Are you stupid?" asked Mindy "You monster is still weaker than her monster"

"I know that" replied Jaden "But one of his effects, allows him to destroy 1 monster who's original Attack Points are weaker than his"

"Original Attack Points?" said Sky with confusion before understanding the meaning "Wait a second… Power's original Attack Points are 2100 and his effect protects him only from Battle…"

"Yup" replied Jaden "Now your monster is going off!"

Thunder Giant shot lightning from his palm and destroyed Power.

"And the best part is that I can still attack you"

Before she could react, Thunder Giant electrocuted her.

Jaden: 400

Sky: 0000

"That's the game!" said Jaden with a grin.

"A deal is a deal" said Shizuku "You are free to go"

"Great!" said Jaden with joy.

"Are you okay?" Mindy asked Sky.

"Y-yeah" replied Sky "It's just that… I was really near the victory but…"

"You did great" said Jaden "If it wasn't for Thunder Giant, you could have won"

"Well" said Shizuku "I suggest that we hit the night and forget what happened this evening"

"You got it!" replied Jaden.

* * *

 **...**

 **I don't know what to write here.**

 **But here's the new cards.**

* * *

 **Angel / Level 4 / Light**

 **1400 / 1700**

 **Fairy / Effect**

 **When destroyed by battle, inflict the damage to your opponent instead of you.**

* * *

 **The Light Of God / Trap Card**

 **Counter Trap**

 **Sacrifice 2000 Life Points and reflect the damage.**

* * *

 **Lancer Of The Crusade / Level 5 / Light**

 **2400 / 1900**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Inflict Piercing Damage. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card when Summoned**

* * *

 **Power / Level 6 / Light**

 **2100 / 2600**

 **Fairy / Fusion / Effect**

 **Angel + Warrior Type Light Attribute monster**

 **Can't be destroyed by battle when in Attack Mode. Gain 100 Life Points each time this monster destroys a monster card.**

* * *

 **Power Transfer / Spell Card**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Sacrifice 1500 Life Points and add 1500 Attack Points to a monster.**

* * *

 **What do you think of them?**


	5. Time for the test

**I know that I've slacked down with this story.**

 **But things weren't that easy for me.**

 **And... I wrote more than I planned to write.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Time for the test

It's been a week since the Obelisk blue accident, Alexis and the others dispelled the problem by explaining that Syrus was trapped and that he didn't try to peek. But even with that problem solved, a new problem has arisen.

"Curse you exams…" mumbled Sky as she was preparing in the morning for the promotion exam.

For her, the writing exam wasn't that hard, she knew all the types of Duel Monster Cards, their signification… even some Effect of some rare cards. But the problem was that she tends on losing her senses during the exams. She could learn an entire book, but if this book is mentioned during a test, she would mix all the information about it. Shizuku on the other hand, was preparing since the day after the accident. She did nothing apart preparing herself.

"I just hope that I will remain calm and will NOT lose it like always…" again, mumbled Sky "I should have tried to learn with Shizu"

A knock in the door brought her to turn and reply with "Who is it?"

"It's me" said the voice of Shizuku "I came to help you with the studies"

Sky rushed to the door and open it with joy as she said "My knight in shining armor!"

Shizuku chuckled and said "As I thought, you really need help with that"

"I know everything" replied Sky as she sighed in desperation "The problem is that I tend to lose my way during a test"

"Do you try to distress?" asked Shizuku.

"How?" asked Sky.

"I don't know" replied Shizuku "breath slowly and read slowly the question. That works for most people"

"Ok…" said nervously Sky.

"Don't worry" said Shizuku while smiling before looking at her watch "Its look like the time"

"For the test?!" yelled Sky, afraid that she didn't see the time fly.

"To change the cards inside my Deck" corrected Shizuku "I always change them the morning, at noon and a little before midnight"

"Wow" commented Sky before asking nervously "Do you think that someone is spying on you?"

"Some people can create counter only by seeing one duel" explained Shizuku "They can analyze your entire fight and come up with strategies. So, if I change my cards three times per day, they wouldn't know how to counter my cards"

"Why do you think that such thing can work?" asked Sky worried about the paranoia of her friend.

"You can't create just one set of cards" replied Shizuku "You need to diverse all your strategies and create counter in order to counter the counters that the enemy may create to counter you"

"Ok…" replied nervously Sky, feeling a little dizzy after the explanation of Shizuku.

"Anyway" she said as she moved out of the room "I'll go and quickly come back so that we can continue the preparations"

"I think that I'll come with you" said Sky while catching up with Shizuku.

* * *

Later, both girls were in their way to the class. Sky was still thinking about the amount of card that Shizuku possess, an entire suitcase. But the important thing now, it was the test. Both girls arrived at the class.

"Hey!" called Alexis "I saved you some places"

"Thanks Lexy!" said Sky as she sat next Alexis.

Shizuku only nodded in gratitude before saying to the Obelisk Queen "By the way, did you get the new cards?"

"Nope" replied Alexis "As much as I want to buy them, I don't think that it would change something"

"True" commented Shizuku "Even with the best cards, you won't be best duelist if you don't know how to use them"

"So…" said Sky nervously "You aren't going to buy them?"

"I don't need them" replied Shizuku "My current Deck is what I need"

Professor Banner entered and gave the tests.

"Ok children" said the teacher "You have one hour"

'Calm down' thought Sky 'Just like Shizu said; deep breathing and reading carefully the questions'

15 minutes later, Jaden entered and moved next to Sy, who slept through the test.

"I didn't know this was an oral exam Sy" said Jaden waking Syrus up and making him looking at Jaden "Or maybe next time, sleep would be better than an all night Slifer seance"

"You're here" said Syrus with relief.

"You two want to keep it down?!" asked Chazz with frustration "Some of us plan to pass this test"

"Hey! I always plan on passing" replied Jaden "It just doesn't work out that way"

"Oh Jaden" called Banner "Why don't you come down here and get your exam"

Jaden turned to the teacher and said "Be there in a jiff!"

'He'd better be' commented mentally Alexis 'We're 15 minutes into this thing. He'll be lucky to even finish'

'I do wonder if his mental capacities are as good as his dueling capacities' commented mentally Shizuku.

'Up until now I did a good job and I'm still calm' thought Sky, not noticing that Jaden had just arrived.

'Look at him' commented mentally Bastion 'Tardy and puerile. If he implied himself he could be a great duelist'

Sky then looked at Jaden 'When did he arrived? He wasn't here at the beginning'

'I hope you know what you are doing Jaden' said mentally Alexis.

During the test, both Jaden and Syrus fell asleep.

'I really worry about these two' commented mentally Shizuku before noticing Crowler 'He's plotting something'

"You may be able to dream your way through the written exam Jaden" mumbled Crowler "But when your field test starts believe me, it would be a nightmare" he then glanced at Shizuku's seat and noticed her "That pest is more than annoying, I will make sure that she'll learn to stay at her place, and the field test will be the perfect chance to humiliate her, and Alexis is gonna be the instrument of her humiliation. The girl who won the entrance exam without losing a single Life Point will lose to the Obelisk Queen. And then, there will be hatred between them, and I will have all the time necessary to get rid of that Slacker"

'I have a bad feeling' thought Shizuku as she noticed the grin on Crowler's face.

* * *

As the exam ended, Banner asked kindly the class to leave in calm so that they could go buy the new rare cards. They did the opposite as they rushed out of the classroom with a wild speed.

"Sy…" called softly Sky while shaking the blue haired Slifer "Sy…"

"I love you too…" mumbled Syrus in his sleep, freezing Sky.

"Lemme show you how you can wake them" said Shizuku as she approach them. Bastion raised an eyebrow as the warrior duelist took a deep breath and yelled "Detention for both of you!"

The two boys jumped in the air before crashing "What day it is?" asked Syrus.

"The day of the new rare cards" answered Shizuku.

"What?!" replied Syrus "Why did no one woke us?!"

"It's obvious that they wish to have the best cards for the field test" answered Bastion.

"You guys don't want to buy them?" asked Jaden.

"I don't need them" answered Shizuku "My current cards are more than enough"

"S-same here" said Sky, still embarrassed from earlier.

"And one error card and the delicate balance in my Deck would be thrown off" completed Bastion.

"Well I don't mind having more cards" said Syrus as he ran out of the classroom with Jaden.

"Things are really-" began Shizuku before hearing her phone ringing ( **song: Sabaton – The Final Solution** ) "Who's that?" she asked herself as she took it out, and recognized the number immediately "Yes?"

"You haven't change, have you?" said a deep male voice.

"What do you want?" she said with venom in her voice.

"Don't be like that my dear" said the man "You have such a beautiful voice, don't waste it by talking like that"

"Creep out Julian!" said Shizuku while razing a little her voice "I already told you to stop calling me!"

The man Julian chuckled and said "I didn't know that the daughter of the owner of Industrial Illusions can be so heartless"

"Don't try me" growled the girl "And before you ask, my answer will still be the same. NO!"

"I know that one day, I will have you" said Julian before laughing.

"GO ROT IN HELL!" yelled Shizuku before violently hanging up and storming out of the classroom.

"What was that?" asked Bastion, curious of the reason that made her yell like that.

"I don't know…" answered Sky, worried about her friend.

* * *

Shizuru red with anger 'Damn that creep! How did he get my number anyway!'. She was heading toward the arena, and the anger was written all over her face.

"Hm" a certain blonde girl noticed Shizuku as she was walking "Why is she… angry?"

'Next he'll call me, I won't answer' thought Shizuku not noticing Alexis, "I won't let him get Industrial Illusion…" she mumbled with anger in her voice "I'd rather die again than let him get it…"

'Die again?' asked Alexis 'What happened to her?'

Finally, after noticing Alexis, narrowing her eyes Shizuku said "What. I'm not in a good mood, so be quick"

"I'm… just worried" replied Alexis.

Shizuku sighed and said "Sorry… it's just that someone that I don't want to talk with called me"

"Oh I see" said Alexis "I just hope that it won't affect your duel"

"Thank you for worrying" replied Shizuku "But I'm alright now"

"If you need someone to talk with, I'm here" said Alexis as she squeezed Shizuku's shoulders.

"Thank you…" said Shizuku as she smiled to the Obelisk Queen.

"Let's go to Duel Fields" said Alexis as both girls moved away.

* * *

"I wonder if Shizu is alright" mumbled Sky.

* * *

Later

At the moment, the light blue haired girl was waiting for her opponent, a Slifer blond boy, second year student arrived and looked at the girl.

"Are you… my opponent?" asked nervously Sky.

The boy nodded and activated his Duel Disk, making Sky to do the same

"Duel!"

Sky: 4000

Slifer Student: 4000

( **Play From Shadows II** )

"I'll go first" said the red Slifer as he draws a card "I summon Mad Lobster in Attack Postion" and a big red lobster appeared in the arena.

Mad Lobster (Level 3) 1700 / 1000

"I set a card then end my turn"

"My turn then" said Sky drawing a card 'I don't have any strong monster now, all I can do is summoning Apprentice Priest and… wait a second, I can do that too' thought Sky before summoning her Apprentice Priest "I summon Apprentice Priest in Attack Position" and her priest, with his white robe, his cross and his bible appeared in the Field.

Apprentice Priest (Level 2) 500 / 1700

"I then play March Of The Crusade. I can tribute one Light monster in my side of the field and Special Summon one Light Monster from my hand with no cost" said Sky "And I choose to tribute my Apprentice Priest and Special Summon Sandalphon in Attack Position" a big angel with white wings and wearing a golden armor appeared in the field.

Sandalphon (Level 8) 2700 / 2500

"I activate his Effect, by removing one card from the play, I can Special Summon 1 Light and 1 Dark level 4 or lower monsters from my Deck. And I choose Succubus and The Knight Crusader" Her knight and a female demon with black tight risky cloths appeared on the field, alongside the angel.

The Knight Crusader (Level 4) 1700 / 1500

Succubus (Level 4) 1400 / 1600

"Now I play Polymerization and fuse both my Succubus and my knight in order to Summon my Demonic Knight in Attack Positon" a knight with black wings and a pitch black armor and a sword appeared in Sky's field.

Demonic Knight (Level 7) 2600 / 2700

"Wow" commented a student.

"That Slacker will be annihilated in no time" said an Obelisk blue boy.

"With those two monsters, she will surly win" said a third student.

"Its look like Sky is having fun" said Shizuku as she entered.

"I truly pity her opponent" said Alexis, following Shizuku "It must be hard for him to concentrate with all those people discouraging him"

Back to Sky.

"I attack with my Demonic Knight! Go Dark Slasher!" stated Sky as her knight thrown a ray of dark energy from his sword.

"I activate Waboku" said the Slifer student "Sorry, but I'm planning to ace my exam"

"I set a card then end my turn" said Sky placing a card.

The Slifer student drawn a card then grimaced "I change the position of my Mad Lobster into Defense Postision, then I set a monster, then play the Field Spell Umi" the stage became ocean "I then set two cards then end my turn"

Mad Lobster (Level 3) 1900 / 1200

Sky silently took a card, "I attack with my Demonic Knight! Go Dark Slasher!" and her black knight tried to attack again with his ray of dark energy, destroying the Water attribute monster "all the monsters destroyed by my Demonic Knight are removed from the game and he inflicts Piercing Damage"

Sky: 4000

Slifer Student: 2600

"And now! Sandalphon, attack with Shining Light" and the angel created a pillar of light under the set monster before revealing Penguin Soldier.

Penguin Soldier (Level 2) 950 / 700

"I activate my monster's Flip Effect" stated the Slifer student "I can return 2 monsters to your hand, and I choose the two of your monsters"

"I cancel that with my Trap Card Deus Vult In The Name Of God! By sending on Light monster to the Graveyard, I can cancel an Effect and banish the card and I choose Shield Of The Crusade" a ray of light engulfed Penguin Soldier leaving the Slifer student unprotected "Now that your monster is out of the way, I can redirect the attack to you!" and the pillar of light appeared under the student, taking his last Life Points away.

Sky: 4000

Slifer Student: 0000

"I won! I won!" said Sky with joy while jumping in the air.

"H-how could I have lost?" said the Slifer student.

( **Stop Track** )

"Now" said Crowler as he appeared in the scene, grinning "Would Shizuku Miniwa and Alexis Rhodes come and prepare themselves"

Both girls glance at each other before shrugging.

"No holding back?" asked Shizuku.

"Hell yeah!" answered Alexis "I've been dreaming of this duel since the day I first saw you"

Both girls positioned themselves and activated their Duel Disk.

"Check this!" said a boy "The Queen VS the Maiden!"

"The Duel of the day!" said another boy.

"Go Alexis!" cheered another boy.

"You can beat her Shizuku!" said another one.

'This is perfect' thought Crowler 'Now that's the Duel will start, the hatred that will become the thing that will keep that pest occupied. And meanwhile, I can think of any plan to get rid of that slacker!'

"Duel!"

Shizuku: 4000

Alexis: 4000

( **Play Sabaton – Last Dying Breath** )

"I'll go first if you don't mind" said Alexis, taking her sixth card "I summon Etoile Cyber in Attack Position" a red haired woman in a red outfit appeared

Etoile Cyber (Level 4) 1200 / 1600

"I then set a card then end my turn"

"It's my turn then" said Shizuku as she drawn "I Summon my Warden in Attack Position"

The Warden (Level 4) 2000 / 1500

"I then set a card" said Shizuku as she placed a card "…and I will attack! Go with Vortex Attack!"

The knight charged and was about to hit his opposite monster, but was stopped.

"I activate Double Passe!" declared Alexis intending to receive the hit instead of her monster "I take the damage and negate the destruction of my monster"

The knight charged Alexis and slashed her.

Shizuku: 4000

Alexis: 2000

"And now! I can attack you directly!" said Alexis as Etoile Cyber flew past the knight and kicked the Cold Maiden "And my Etoile Cyber gain 600 Attack Points when she attack you directly"

Etoile Cyber (Level 4) 1800 / 1600

Shizuku: 2200

Alexis: 2000

Etoile Cyber (Level 4) 1200 / 1600

Shizuku chuckled and said "You are the first one who lowered my Life Points by battle in this school"

"I take that as a compliment" replied Alexis while smiling.

"I will not make you wait as I end my turn with this card set" said Shizuku while placing a card.

"You are so kind" said Alexis while taking a card "I activate the Spell Card Prima Light and sacrifice Etoile Cyber in order to Summon Cyber Prima in Attack Mode" a white haired woman appeared.

Cyber Prima (Level 6) 2300 / 1600

"And since you don't have any Spell Card on the field, her Effect will not be activated" said Alexis before pointing the knight of Shizuku "But your monster is sill weaker! So go get rid of it!"

"As much fun I have" began Shizuku while revealing her set card "I'm going to activate my Trap Card Support From The Backlines. It allows me to return one targeted monster into my hand, and Special Summon 1 monster of the same Type. And by returning my Warden, I can Special Summon one Warrior Type monster, and I choose Saber – Artoria Pendragon in Attack Mode" a blonde young woman with green eyes and a regal blue dress, holding an invisible sword appeared in Shizuku's side of the field.

Saber – Artoria Pendragon (Level 8) 3000 / 3000

"I anticipated the fact that you would like to get rid of my Warden since his Effect allows him to count as two when sacrificed to Summon a Warrior Type monster" said Shizuku while grinning.

"I should have known" replied Alexis, after calling back the attack, while placing a card in her Spell / Trap Area.

"Don't worry" said Shizuku while drawing a card "You are doing fine" She then looked at her cards "I then play Pot Of Greed and draw two more cards" she looked at her new cards and grinned "Do you know what's more scary than facing the King Of Knights?"

Alexis looked at her with confusion and answered "Facing the Queen of Knights…?"

"No" replied Shizuku "Facing an evil King Of Knights. Because I play The Corruption Of The Grail! This card allows me, by banishing Saber – Artoria Pendragon and by paying the half of my Life Points, to Summon from my Hand or my Deck Alter Saber – Artoria Pendragon" a black mud fell on Saber – Artoria Pendragon and revealed the same monster, but with a dark version of the armor, and her eyes became yellow, and the sword was visible. A black sword with red marks on it.

Shizuku: 1100

Alexis 2000

Alter Saber – Artoria Pendragon (Level 12) 4500 / 3500

"A Level 12 Monster?!" asked a boy with shock.

"And look at the Attack Points!" said another one.

Alexis could only stare in shock at the new monster. 4500 Attack Points. Enough to reap her from her last points.

"Don't worry" said Shizuku "It would be over quick. Now, attack with Excalibur Morgana!" Alter Saber began on charging energy around her dark sword, an energy that was felt by everyone, even Sheppard felt it. That dark energy.

"I play my Trap Card Ring Of Destruction" declared Alexis "By selecting a monster in Attack Mode I can destroy it and inflict the Attack Points as damage to both of us! And I choose my Cyber Prima!"

A ring with flames appeared on Cyber Prima neck before exploding, lowering the Life Points of both girls.

Shizuku: 0000

Alexis: 0000

( **Stop Track** )

Everyone was shocked. The match ended up in a draw, a very tight match. The two top girls of Duel Academy. The skills displayed was outstanding, even Sheppard was speechless. The only thing that was heard was the laughter of Shizuku.

"Man that was a good fight!" she said still laughing "I see now that your title isn't given"

Alexis chuckled and said "The same could be said to you"

Both girls left the stage with the acclamation of everyone, especially boys, and waited for the next matches.

When it was time for Jaden, everyone was shocked, he had to face Chazz from the Obelisk blue dorm.

Shizuku narrowed her eyes and mumbled with venom "I knew that Crowler would pull something like this"

"I have to duel an Obelisk?!" stated Jaden with shock "And its Chazz?!"

"That's right Jaden" replied Crowler "Since you always talk such a big game, I pulled some stings for you so you've got the challenge you deserve! So, congratulations! You'll be dueling one of the top-ranked students of the school! What an honor! I certainly hope that you were able to stack a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck is up to date! What's wrong? Aren't you going to thank me?"

'Something is telling me that Crowler had done more than that' thought Shizuku 'There's no way that putting Jaden against Chazz is his only plan'

'I've got a bad feeling about this' thought Syrus.

'This is clearly a trap. Only an idiot would agree to it' thought Bastion.

"I'll do it!" said Jaden, shocking everyone "Alright, Chazz! Get your game on! Let's finish what we started at Obelisk Arena!"

"Indeed" added Crowler "In front of the whole school too, where everyone can watch"

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me" said Chazz with a grin.

"Duel!"

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"No excuses this time, Chazz!" said Jaden.

"Bring it on, Slifer slacker!" taunted Chazz.

"Oh, it is ON!" replied Jaden.

Jaden quickly drew a card, recognizing it to be Winged Kuriboh. "Well, it's my favorite furry friend!" 'Kuriboh, you're in for a treat! We're about to rain down some serious skills on Chazz!' "You remember this guy, don't cha, Chazz? From our first match? Elemental Hero Clayman!" Clayman kneeled down, taking a defensive position.

Elemental Hero Clayman (Level 4) 800 / 2000

Everyone gasped at how high his defensive monster's Defense Points were.

"He'd like to get reacquainted" added Jaden with a smirk.

"Not after he sees what I've got for him! Don't think that that oversized pile of pebbles has a chance against me, Jaden! Or against this!" replied Chazz.

Drawing a card, he tought 'Appreciate the rare card, Crowler' he then said "Fresh off the present! Meet Magical Mallet!"

"What's that?" asked Jaden.

"A redo" answered Chazz before beginning in explaining "All the cards in my hand that I don't want, I put back in my deck, then I shuffle and redraw! Pretty cool don't cha think?"

"How?!" asked Syrus, shocked by the card "A rare card on the first draw?!"

"And a very dangerous one at that" added Bastion "Now Chazz will essentially be able to pick which cards he wants, and which he doesn't"

"I haven't gotten to the best part!" said Chazz, redrawing before revealing Magical Mallet in his hand. "See Jaden, I got to reshuffle Magical Mallet too! So, if I draw it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again! And that comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V-Tiger Jet! Sharpen your claws for Attack Mode!" A yellow-colored jet-like tiger roared onto the field as it was in mid-air, using the boosters on his back to help float. The dark-colored green wings spread out, and his claws automatically popped out and sharpened.

V-Tiger Jet (Level 4) 1600 / 1800

"And there's a lot more where what came from!" Chazz wasn't quite finished as he activated a Spell Card. "Check out the magic of Frontline Base! It lets me summon a Level 4 or below Monster this turn! And I have just the one! I play W-Wing Catapult in Attack Mode!" Zooming onto the field, a big blue jet-like monster burst into the field right alongside V-Tiger Jet.

W-Wing Catapult (Level 4) 1300 / 1500

"Gentlemen, start your engines! Now, merge!" The two monsters flew upwards before attaching to each other "Alright! The VW-Tiger Catapult!"

VW-Tiger Catapult (Level 6) 2000 / 2100

"But wait! I'm not done yet! 'Cause he still has his special ability!" added Chazz, still grinning.

"That's not good!" said Jaden.

"Gimme a break! Is this guy's turn gonna end sometime this century?" complained Syrus.

"By sending a card to the Graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into Attack Mode!" explained Chazz as Clayman was standing up "So after this heat seeker flip from my Tiger Catapult, your Life Points are toast!" and the VW-Tiger Catapult launched missiles toward the earth skinned hero.

Jaden: 2800

Chazz: 4000

"I knew that something was wrong" commented Shizuku "Those card were supposed to be included with the new rare cards"

"What do you mean?" asked Sky.

"Those cards are from the VWXYZ Deck" explained Shizuku "A Deck based on Union Monsters. And, if my prediction is right, Jaden is in grave danger"

"What?!" said Sky and Syrus with shock.

"How do you know that?" asked Bastion.

"In the past, I dueled someone who used that Deck" answered Shizuku "All I can say about this Deck is that the amount of luck needed against it is… um… legendary"

"My goodness!" said sarcastically Crowler "Perhaps Jaden can't play with the big boys after all! I guess he's not as good as everyone thinks!"

Sheppard on the other hand didn't said a thing and kept his focus on the Duel.

"I'll finish up with one card face down" said Chazz as he placed one card in his Spell Trap area.

"Yeah, go ahead and finish up!" Jaden said. "'Cause I'm just gettin' warmed up! Speaking of, here's someone who can really turn up the heat! Elemental Hero Sparkman in Defense Mode! And I'll throw down a facedown!"

"Not much he can do with all the rares Chazz seems to have," commented Bastion.

"It's just not fair!" said Syrus.

"Crowler did pulled a lot of stings for this one" said Shizuku while narrowing her eyes "And I hope that he doesn't have the others as well"

'This is a complete mismatch!' commented mentally Alexis 'How can Jaden fight back when he doesn't know what he's fighting?!'

"Ready for round 2, you Slifer slime?" taunted Chazz eagerly, drawing a card. "Well, X-Head Cannon is! And, thanks to Frontline's magic, so is Z-Metal Tank!" a monster colored with blue and yellow and with matching cannons along with another yellow monster that's crab-like appeared near each other.

X- Head Cannon (Level 4) 1800 / 1500

Z-Metal Tank (Level 4) 1500 / 1300

"Don't tell me" Mumbled Shizuku while having a bad feeling.

"Now I play my facedown card! Call of the Haunted!" yelled Chazz "In case you slept through that class as well, it allows me to bring back a monster from my Graveyard! And I have Y-Dragon Head! It's what I discarded from my Catapult's special ability!" a dragon like red robotic monster appeared thanks to the effect of the facedown of Chazz

Y-Dragon Head (Level 4) 1500 / 1600

"And now I combine them all to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Level 8) 2800 / 2600

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 Attack Points each!" commented Bastion.

"It's not over yet" said Shizuku remembering all her previous duels, especially the ones including those monsters.

"But wait Jaden! There's more!" said Chazz "Actually, less! Sure, they say two's better than one, but I'd have to disagree! Especially if the one in question is the ultimate VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (Level 8) 3000 / 2800

"Makes your Sparkman look like a heap of trash, huh? Or at least it did!"

"Tch, this is what I hate about this monster" said angrily Shizuku "Now with his effect, will destroy Sparkman"

And as Shizuku said it, the blue hero disappeared in a whirlwind.

"There's no honor in that" complained Shizuku "Thankfully, Jaden has still one face down"

And as she said it, Jaden activated his Face down, A Hero Emerges.

"What does that card do?" asked Sky.

"Chazz will have to choose a card in Jaden's hand. And if it's a monster, he will Special Summon it on the field" explained Shizuku.

And fortunately for Jaden, Chazz picked Burstinatrix, and Jaden summoned her in Defense Mode.

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (Level 3) 1200 / 800

"He's at least safe" sighed Sky.

"He's not completely safe" replied Shizuku "When the VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, he can choose the position of the target"

"What?! That's not fair!" said Sky.

And everyone saw Burstinatrix getting into Attack Mode when the VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon launched his attack.

Jaden: 1000

Chazz: 4000

"Aw, what's the matter, Jaden?" cooed Chazz mockingly. "Having some test anxiety? Don't worry! It'll be over soon!"

"No way, Chazz!" decided Jaden, glaring at him. "I've got a whole army of vicious Monsters in my deck just waiting to get at you! This isn't over; it's just barely started! My draw!" as Jaden took out the card he recognized it. "What do you think, Winged Kuriboh?" whispered Jaden.

Winged Kuriboh squealed in return.

"Well, alright, if you say so" replied Jaden "I summon winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode!"

And the winged fluffy monster appeared on the field, making all the girls, except Alexis and Shizuku, squeal at his cuteness.

Winged Kuriboh (Level 1) 200 / 300

"And I throw down a face down! That's it"

"That's it?!" asked Syrus with Shock "All Jaden's been doing is playing defense!"

'Something tells me that Jaden will turn this situation in his advantage' thought Shizuku 'He sure does it every time'

"All done, huh?" snickered Chazz. "Good! Because now I can cook that Kuriboh, and I like mine well-done! There's about to be a fried fur ball on the field, loser!"

"You don't scare me" taunted Jaden.

"No big deal! I don't have to! That's his job! Dragon Catapult Cannon, attack!" replied Chazz as his monster blasted a laser from one of his cannons.

"Alright, secret weapon time" mumbled Jaden "I sacrifice two cards and activate Transcendent Wings!" angel like wings appeared on Kuriboh's back, deflecting the attack.

"It can't be!" said Chazz with shock

"Nailed it" commented Shizuku with a smirk.

"Oh, yes it can! Transcendant Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a Level 10 Monster! And it gets better too! By sacrificing himself, Kuriboh destroys all Monsters in Attack Mode and deflects their Attack Points as damage to you!" explained Jaden "Kuriboh, why don't you go ahead and show him how it works?"

The laser fired upon Winged Kuriboh blasted back towards VWXYZ - Dragon Catapult Cannon, annihilating him without a single trace left.

Jaden: 1000

Chazz: 1000

"Lucky punk..." grunted Chazz.

"Lucky?" replieded Jaden. "Nah, I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies. But not for you, Chazz. And that's too bad, because with 1000 Life Points apiece, and my turn coming up, all I need is the right Monster, and you'll be finished! Here goes something!" recognizing the card, Jaden smirked "I summon the Elemental Hero Avian!"

Elemental Hero Avian (Level 3) 1000 / 1000

"Attack!" commended Jaden and the green hero flew to reap the remaining Life Points of Chazz.

Jaden: 1000

Chazz: 0000

"Jaden did it!" yelled Syrus happily with the crowd.

"I told ya that this Kuriboh can change the tide of a battle!" said Shizuku.

Crowler's jaw dropped as he sputtered, "T-that's impossible! Not with all the rare cards I've given to Chazz! T-this simply can't be!"

Turning to Crowler, Sheppard seemed a little confused "Rare cards? What exactly are you talking about, Crowler?"

Crowler shrieked, completely forgetting that Sheppard was right next to him. "N-nothing! I-I have to go grade some tests!"

Receiving the acclamation of everyone, Jaden turned to Chazz and said "That's game! Unless you want to duel again!"

"That was well-played, Jaden!" called Sheppard through the intercom "Not in the history of our dear Academy has a Slifer dueled an Obelisk during these exams! Well, except for some people. Jaden, not only did you hold your own, but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds has been inspiring! It is with great pride that I grant you permission to Ra Yellow! Good job!"

"A well deserved reward for a well deserved duelist" said Shizuku as she approached them.

"Good show, Jaden! Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm!" said Bastion, holding out his hand.

Jaden took it and shaking it "Thanks!"

'This boy is surly the Lu Bu of this world' thought Shizuku, remembering the warrior who was acting as a brother to hr during her previous life 'I'm going to enjoy it'

* * *

 **I tried my best in that.**

 **and the Slifer student is the NPC you have to duel in the first exam of the game.**

 **anyways, here's the new cards.**

 **1-Shizuku:**

 **Support From The Backlines / Trap Card**

 **Counter Trap**

 **If a monster is targeted by an attack or an Effect, return it in your hand, and Special Summon one monster of the same Type.**

* * *

 **Saber – Artoria Pendragon / Level 8 / Light**

 **3000 / 3000**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Gain 300 Attack Points for every Warrior Type monster in the Graveyard.**

* * *

 **Corruption Of The Grail / Spell Card**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Target one Specific monster, remove him from the game, pay half of your Life Points, and Special Summon the Alter version of the monster.**

* * *

 **Alter Saber – Artoria Pendragon / Level 12 / Dark**

 **4500 / 3500**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Can only be summoned with the Spell Card 'Corruption Of The Grail'. Remove from the game all cards destroyed by this monster. Inflict Piercing Damage. Can't be affected by the enemy's Effects. Can only be destroyed in battle.**

* * *

 **And now, Sky:**

 **Sandalphon / Level 8 / Light**

 **2700 / 2500**

 **Fairy / Effect**

 **When Summoned, remove one card from the play and Special Summon 1 level 4 or below Light monster and 1 level 4 or below Dark monster.**

* * *

 **Succubus / Level 4 / Dark**

 **1400 / 1600**

 **Spellcaster / Effect**

 **When destroyed in battle, control the monster that destroyed it.**

* * *

 **Demonic Knight / Level 7 / Dark**

 **2600 / 2700**

 **Warrior / Fusion / Effect**

 **Succubus + Light Attribute Warrior Type Monster**

 **Remove from the game all monster that are destroyed by this card. Inflict Piercing Damage.**

* * *

 **Deus Vult In The Name Of God / Trap Card**

 **Counter Trap**

 **Send 1 Light Monster to the Graveyard, cancel the effect of a card, and destroy it.**

* * *

 **That's all.**

 **Also, I plan to add Kratos (From the last game) what effect do you suggest.**

 **Leave your thought.**


	6. The duelist of horrors

**I'll clear that problem with the cards now.**

 **They will come from various Animes and games.**

 **Not only from ONE SERIES.**

 **So, please, stop asking questions or declare that those cards are coming from one series.**

* * *

The duelist of horrors

The abandoned dorm, a forbidden building situated in the east of the blue Obelisk girl dorms, a dorm that was sealed because students disappeared.

Approaching the dorm, Alexis Rhodes, with a rose in her hand and a sad look in her face, she gazed at the building before putting the rose near the entrance.

"Be at peace brother" she mumbled "Wherever you are"

* * *

In the blue Obelisk girls dorm, in Shizuku's room.

"Please" pleaded Sky "Give it to me"

Shizuku sighed and said "For the last time, I'm not giving you the Lawbringer"

"But why?" asked Sky "You have a lot of cards"

"The Lawbringer is from my original Deck" answered Shizuku "The one made by my father"

"I-I see…" replied Sky, disappointed that she wouldn't get a chance to use a cool card like the Lawbringer.

Seeing that Sky wasn't happy, an idea fell on her "But you know, I can give you one of the cards that I made"

"Really?!" asked Sky with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah" replied Shizuku while opening her suitcase "Let's see here…"

'Oh. My. God. I wonder what kind of card Shizu will give me' thought the light blue haired girl with enthusiasm 'Is it a strong monster card? Is it a strong spell? I can't wait'

"Here he is" said Shizuku as she took out a level 8 monster "Let me present to you, the keeper of the light, the Ashbringer, the great paladin, Tirion Fordring"

"Woah! That card is simply so cool!" said Sky with excitement, before looking to her friend with a worried look "Are you sure that I can use it?"

"Don't worry" answered Shizuku "I have more than enough cards. Besides, I sure that he would be happy to be with you"

"You think so?" asked Sky.

"Your Deck is the most compatible with him" answered Shizuku "You really should try to use it in your next Duel"

"I don't know…" mumbled Sky "I do know that most of my cards need to be used with Light Attribute monsters, but this card is… well…"

"Unique?" asked Shizuku while raising an eyebrow.

Sky nodded and said while looking at the card "Its look like this card was made for a Deck like mine"

Shizuku chuckled and looked at the window and noticed Alexis, who was returning from the abandoned dorm 'Where was she?' thought Shizuku while looking at her.

Sky yawned and got up "I think that I'll go sleep now. Good night"

"Good night" replied Shizuku before falling in her bed before mumbling "I wonder why I can't shake that Duel out of my mind. Was it because I sort of lost? Or because someone reduced my Life Points to 0 in this school?" she shook her head then closed her eyes, the night wasn't long, she needs rest in order to be in a good shape for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Banner talked all about philosophy and the meaning of it behind dueling with ancient history mentioned in it. While he was teaching the class about the current lesson, Jaden and Syrus fell asleep, again.

'These two are really something else' thought Shizuku as she seen them sleeping peacefully, she then turned to Sky and found her half asleep 'I think that next time, I will make sure that she sleeps in time'. But, something took her attention. Someone was peering from a small crack in the door, and that person's attention was drifted to Jayden. It didn't take her long to know the identity of that person. It was Crowler, he's the only person who wants revenge on Jayden 'What will be his plan now?'

Crowler, on his part, was having a grin on his face as he thought, 'Sleeping through yet another class… but you'll have a make-up class soon enough… a lesson in the Shadow Games!'

Shizuku was on her guard, her previous life had taught her that people like Crowler were always sneaky. But as she turned back, her eyes fell on Alexis. That was odd, normally, she could just have ignored her since they were in class, but the fact that she was gone somewhere at night worried her.

Unfortunately for her, Crowler noticed her 'I need to make sure that this pest stays away from my plans' wanting to ridicules her and her cards, Crowler was hoping that Alexis could be a good way to keep her occupied, but his plan backfired, the two girls didn't grew hatred between them, but their friendship grew instead 'If things continues like that, I will have to deal with her too'

Meanwhile, Sky fell asleep after trying her best to stay awake and began on dreaming about the new card she received from her best friend.

* * *

Later that night, the lighthouse's beacon kept swirling around over, monitoring the area and providing light for any ships whatsoever. And a particular teacher was waiting there, and that teacher is no other than Vellian Crowler, waiting for someone.

'Oh Jayden' thought Crowler with a smirk 'You're going to regret even thinking about entering Duel Academy' then his mind drifted toward someone else, the pest that's causing him problems 'I need to discipline her. Luckily, I will have all the time necessary after freaking out that Slacker'

Footsteps were heard and Crowler turned to meet a man in a black coat ad having a mask over the upper part of his face, hiding his eyes.

"So you are the one they call the Shadow Duelist" said Crowler.

"My opponents call me many things" replied the man with a deep voice "But most of which are hard to discern through their shrieks of sheer terror. But enough small talk, what's the job?"

"I want you to frighten someone so intensely that he leaves this academy and never comes back" answered Crowler "Up to the challenge?"

"He can do better" said another voice "Titan never turns back a challenge" the new comer was a woman with a mask over her face, a very disturbing mask of a doll, making her coming out of a horror movie, and to add to the creepiness, she had a black dress.

Crowler felt his blood run cold as he eyed the woman and asked carefully "And who might you be?"

"I am Doll Face" answered the woman "Unfortunately, I don't work with Titan, but for my own. I was tasked to retrieve this girl, and bring her to someone" she showed him a picture.

Crowler took the picture and looked at it carefully "Oh, I know this girl" said Crowler "Nothing powerful, but she can hold herself very well"

"Where I can find her" asked Doll Face.

"She's is the blue Obelisk girl dorms like all the girls in this academy" answered Crowler.

"I see" said Doll Face before quitting the two men with their business "Enjoy your work Titan"

The man named Titan grunted and turned to Crowler and said "I'll do better, I will banish this someone to the Shadow Realm" he then backed back like he was floating.

"Hmm" Crowler hummed before saying "Well, if you insist"

* * *

Doll Face entered the girls' dorm and began to search the rooms. She makes sure to enter only the rooms where the girls were asleep. Until…

"Hey" called a voice behind her "Who're you? You don't look like a student"

Doll Face chuckled darkly and didn't moved, making the girl coming closer to her, closer, closer… until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"If you're not a student here, you'd better come calmly with me to the office of the Chancellor Sheppard" said the girl. But to the girls surprise, Doll Face turned quickly and startled the girl a little, who was Shizuku, before throwing sleeping gas on her "You… little…" cursed Shizuku before passing out.

"You will be the perfect bait" mumbled Doll Face before taking a picture of Shizuku and leaving the picture of her target, she then took a letter and wrote something in it "Now, let's make sure that my target will find them" she then took both pictures and the letter before putting them in the hall where there's the room of Shizuku.

Sky was on her way to Shizuku's room when she noticed something on the floor, she approached it and gasped, there was her picture, the picture of Shizuku and a letter saying 'use your PDA and call her'.

Slowly Sky reached her PDA and called Shizuku, but it wasn't her who responded "Nice to meet you, at last"

"W-w-what do you want?" asked Sky, afraid of the mask that responded.

"Come alone to the abandoned dorm" it replied "You have two hours. If you don't, your friend here will need a new face" and the connection was cut.

"Shizu…" mumbled Sky with worry.

* * *

Inside the abandoned dorm, Shizuku opened her eyes slowly and noticed two people.

"Did you really have to come here?" asked the man.

"Don't worry Titan" replied the woman "I won't be in your way"

"From all those days, I thought that you aren't that stupid Doll Face" replied Titan "You know that I send my victims to the Shadow Realm"

"You can do whatever you want with your victims" said Doll Face "But, don't forget that my prey is not to be touched. My client wants her alive and in one piece"

"Hmpf, my job isn't with your target" replied Titan.

"Good" said Doll Face "Now, I will take my place. After all, you wouldn't like to see me entering accidently in your way"

The man snorted and turned "Enjoy your stay in the Shadow Realm" and a he took out an item that looks like the Millenium Puzzle and the eye began on emitting light, forcing Shizuku to pass out, again.

* * *

Sky was running, faster than she ever did, 'That's my entire fault' she blamed herself 'If something happens to Shizu, I… I don't know what I would do' She arrived at the desgnied building, and stumbled on something after that she entered the building "Ow, my head" she then took a look around her and saw Jaden and Chumley "What's up guys? Sorry, but I'm in a hurry" she didn't noticed that when she fell, she fell on Syrus, her chest on his face. She got up quickly and continued her race against the time.

"What was that?" asked Jaden with confusion

"I don't know" replied Chumley "But I think that we need to wake Sy"

* * *

Sky, on the other hand, was running, and noticed two entries, each one of them had a card, the first had Etoile Cyber, a monster of Alexis, and the other had a The Kensei, a monster of Shizuku.

"Shizu…" mumbled Sky with worry before beginning in crying, why did her first best friend had to suffer because of her, She then got up slowly and began on marching in the direction of Shizuku.

"You just arrived in time" said a voice in the depths of the corridor "come closer"

Sky began on approaching the source, but paled and fell on her back when she saw Doll Face, she then screamed a high scream, waking Shizuku.

Doll Face chuckled and advanced toward the terrified Sky "What's wrong?" she asked "You don't like dolls"

Meanwhile, Shizuku hold her head as she felt a huge headache "What happened?"

Doll Face stopped and turned, she didn't anticipated that someone may awoke after the trick of Titan. Even if all those Shadow Realm Stuff was just a trick to make people lose their senses in a duel, they normally stay out cold for a good time, but that girl awoke only after thirty minutes.

"YOU!" yelled Shizuku after recognizing Doll Face "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"What a waste of time" said Doll Face coldly "Sorry, but I need to get her to my client"

"YOU'LL GO NOWHERE WITH HER!" yelled Shizuku as she rushed to Sky.

"Fine then" replied Doll Face activating her Duel Disk "I think that I'll have to put you out cold"

 **(Play Dead Silence main OST)**

"IN YOUR DREAM YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled Shizuku while activating her Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

Shizuku: 4000

Doll Face: 4000

"I'll go first" said Doll Face, drawing a card "I summon Horror Movie Icon Jason Voorhees in Attack Mode" a man whose face is hidden by a bag appeared (Friday the 13th Part 2 outfit)

Horror Movie Icon Jason Voorhees (Level 4) 1800 / 1700

"I set a card then end my turn" declared Doll Face before ending her turn with a card in her Spell Trap Area.

"My turn then" said Shizuku while drawing a card "First, I activate an Effect of my Raider, since you have a monster in your side of the field, and I don't, all I have to do is sacrificing 300 Life Points and I can Special Summon him"

Shizuku: 3700

Doll Face: 4000

The Raider (Level 6) 2500 / 2000

"Next, I summon Berserker – Lancelot in Attack Mode" a knight in a black armor and a black mist around him appeared, roaring.

Berserker – Lancelot (Level 4) 2200 / 1700

"Now, I activate the other Effect of my Raider, all the Warrior type monsters in my side of the Field except him win 300 attack points"

Berserker – Lancelot (Level 4) 2500 / 1700

"And now, I attack with Berserker – Lancelot!" she then pointed Jason Voorhees "Show him you power! Attack with Dark Slash!" the black knight materialized a sword and launched himself toward the masked man in front of him.

But something shocked Doll Face, the Attack Points of the knight grew by 500 Attack Points.

Berserker – Lancelot (Level 4) 3000 / 1700

"During an attack, the Attack Points of my Berserker – Lancelot takes a bonus of 500 Attack Points!"

Shizuku: 3700

Doll Face: 2800

Berserker – Lancelot (Level 4) 2500 / 1700

"I hope that you didn't forget about my Raider. Show her what true horror means!"

"I play my trap! The Horror Continue!"declared Doll Face "If a Horror Movie Icon monster got destroyed during this turn, and if I don't have any other monsters, I can Special Summon a Horror Movie Icon monster from my hand! And I choose, Horror Movie Icon Xenomorph in Attack Mode!" a black monster with a banana-shaped head and a long tail appeared.

Horror Movie Icon Xenomorph (Level 7) 2900 / 2600

After cursing mentally, Shizuku called back the attack "I set a card then end my turn"

"My turn then" said Doll Face "First, I play Pot Of Greed and draw two cards. Now I play Gory Sight, it's allow me to banish one monster from the Graveyard and Special Summon one level 4 monster or lower from my deck, and by banishing Horror Movie Icon Jason Voorhees from my Graveyard, I wil Special Summon Horror Movie Icon Chucky in Defense Mode" a doll with a horrible face and a grin appeared on the Field.

Horror Movie Icon Chucky (Level 2) 400 / 100

"Now, I tribute both of my monsters and Summon Horror Movie Icon Michael Myers in Attack Mode" both monsters disappeared and a man with a white mask and blue cloths appeared in her side of the Field.

Horror Movie Icon Michael Myers (Level 8) 3000 / 2800

"Go have your fun with that Berserker – Lancelot" said Doll Face and the masked murderer walked toward the black knight and began on choking him before taking a knife out of nowhere and plunge it in Lancelot's head.

Shizuku: 3200

Doll Face: 2800

"I set a card, then end my turn" said Doll Face.

"You're not scaring me" said Shizuku while drawing a card "I activate my Continuous Spell Frontline Calling! And thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon one Warrior Type monster from my hand. And I choose The Highlander in Attack Mode!" a man with leather armor and a fur coat holding a claymore appeared.

The Highlander (Level 7) 2700 / 2000

"And when he's in Attack Mode, he gains 500 Attack Points"

The Highlander (Level 7) 3200 / 2000

"And don't forget the Effect of my Raider"

The highlander (Level 7) 3500 / 2000

"And before I forget, I play Heavy Storm, that facedown of yours isn't going to save you" several wind storms filled the entire area with so much gusts and wind destroying the facedown Mirror Force "Now I'll have my Highlander taking your masked killer out of the picture" the Scottish warrior rushed to Michael Myers and swung his giant sword.

Shizuku: 3200

Doll Face: 2300

"And I'm not finished!" said Shizuku "I'll have my Raider finish this!" the Viking moved his axe as he was going to decapitate the masked duelist.

Shizuku: 3200

Doll Face: 0000

"Now you're going to tell me who sent you here" ordered Shizuku.

"I never reveal the name of my clients" said Doll Face before throwing a smoke bomb at her feet and disappeared "But don't worry, we will meet again, and I will defeat you next time"

 **(Stop Track)**

"Tch, she escaped" mumbled Shizuku before turning to Sky "Are you okay?"

Before she could react, a crying Sky tackled her "I-I-I'm so-so-sorry!"

"Come now, don't cry" said Shizuku while patting Sky's head.

"B-B-But that's my entire fault!" replied Sky, still crying.

"Don't worry about that" said Shizuku "You've done nothing, you don't need to be like that"

"But… but…" Sky tried to protest, but was interrupted by Shizuku.

"All what happens is my entire fault" she said "I should have taken precaution when patrolling after hearing that bitch"

Shizuku then noticed that Sky fell asleep, she chuckled and noticed a card in her hand. It was the Kensei. Doll Face probably used this card in a way to guide Sky here.

"Let's go rest a little" she said with a smile.

* * *

Panting, Doll Face learned against a tree.

"I didn't expect that" she then turned and began to move before that a hooded person "Who're you?"

"You can call me Amnael" said the person "And I'm here to give you a one chance that you will never get"

"I'm listening" said Doll Face while approaching Amnael.

* * *

 **Finally done with it.**

 **Anyways, the new mentioned cards.**

 **The Highlander / Level 7 / Water**

 **2700 / 2000**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Can only be destroyed in battle. Inflict piercing Damage. Gain 500 Attack Points when in Attack Mode.**

* * *

 **Berserker – Lancelot / Level 4 / Dark**

 **2200 / 1700**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Gain 500 Attack Points for every Equip Spell on him. Can't be affected by enemy's monsters effect. Can only be destroyed by battle. Gain 500 Attack Points during Battle Phase.**

* * *

 **Frontline calling / Spell Card**

 **Continuous Spell**

 **Special Summon 1 Warrior Type monster from your Hand each turn.**

* * *

 **The card that Sky received.**

* * *

 **The Ashbringer Tirion Fordring / Level 8 / Light**

 **2900 / 2600**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Destroy 1 Dark monster each turn. Gain 100 Attack Points for every Light monster in your Graveyard.**

* * *

 **And now, Doll Face cards.**

* * *

 **Horror Movie Icon Jason Voorhees / Level 4 / Dark**

 **1800 / 1700**

 **Fiend / Effect**

 **Negate all effects that targets him.**

* * *

 **Horror Movie Icon Xenomorph / Level 7 / Dark**

 **2900 / 2600**

 **Reptile / Effect**

 **If this card is destroyed in battle, destroy the card that destroyed it.**

* * *

 **Horror Movie Icon Chucky / Level 2 / Dark**

 **400 / 100**

 **Fiend / Effect**

 **Deal 400 damage to the enemy life point every End Turn. You don't receive Battle Damage regarding this card.**

* * *

 **Horror Movie Icon Michael Myers / Level 8 / Dark**

 **3000 / 2800**

 **Fiend / Effect**

 **If this card is sent to the graveyard, return it on the field in the End Turn.**

* * *

 **The Horror Continue / Trap Card**

 **Counter Trap**

 **If a Horror Movie Icon monster got destroyed during the turn this card got activated, and if you don't have any other monsters, you can Special Summon a Horror Movie Icon monster from my hand.**


	7. It's time to take the punishment

**I know that It was really a long time...**

 **But seriously... my life was a kind of a bitch...**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It's time to take the punishment

Illumining repeatedly, the small lighthouse shined its light over the sea. It was a foggy morning; the sun hasn't even risen yet, indicating it was still too early. Standing there alone was Zane Truesdale.

"They say that the lone wolfs always get eaten" said a voice, gaining his attention.

Zane turned and eyed the new comer "I remember you" he said "You're the one who aced the exam, and scared the proctor"

"I take that you've seen my duel" said Shizuku and walked past him "And from the feature of your face, I can say that Syrus is your brother"

"And?"

"Well, it's not my place to tell you how to treat your brother" she replied "But, if you keep ignoring him and discouraging him… you may regret it one day"

Zane didn't said anything and turned to face the sea.

Shizuku sat and opened her book "Do you know the three brothers of Shu?" she asked.

"I don't see the points of asking this question, but yes, I know them" replied Zane.

"What do you know about them" she asked.

"They weren't brothers by blood, but they sworn an oath of brotherhood" answered Zane "That's all"

Shizuku sighed and turned her head toward him "Like that's the point of the question. You do know that Guan Yu was the strongest, yet it wasn't him who ruled, but it was the weakest of the three, Liu Bei" She still remembers the fight she had against those three. Even if they weren't brothers by blood, the supported and helped each other well.

"If you are trying to get me with the feelings, then you are losing that fight" said Zane.

Shizuku shrugged and continued her reading.

Not long enough, Alexis approached them.

"Zane?" she was confused, she then noticed Shizuku "Am I interrupting something?"

"No" answered Zane

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"…Nothing. I just thought of being alone" answered Zane.

"I must admit that being alone can help sometimes" commented Shizuku "But sometimes, that emptiness can only be fulfilled with the company of others…"

"You seem to know about this topic" said Alexis.

"I've already experienced it" replied Shizuku, remembering the loss of her parents in both lifes.

Seeing this as a topic to discuss, Alexis said, "You know, I thought once your brother enrolled here, you'd feel like that less. Not more"

"Well, maybe my brother shouldn't be here" replied Zane.

" _He do seems to worry about him a little_ " said Sylvanas, appearing next to her owner " _Maybe he's a good person in heart_ "

" _Look who's talking_ " said a blond girl with blue eyes " _I was under impression that you are a Zombie Type, so why are you with Warrior Types of monsters?_ "

" _Watch your tongue little girl_ " replied Sylvanas with anger " _I'm stronger than you in every way_ "

The girl's eyes turned yellow as she glared at the Banshee Queen " _Want to try it?_ "

" _You should go home and drink milk_ " taunted Sylvanas as she took her bow in her hand " _And then maybe you can claim to be a challenge to me_ "

'Those two will never change' sighed Shizuku.

* * *

Later, in the Obelisk girl dorm, Sky awoke and changed her cloths, she then noticed a scar, a familiar scar.

"Things are really going to change" she mumbled to herself "The past is the past, I need to move to the future"

A knock at her door snapped her out of her thoughts, she closed her Obelisk vest of the uniform.

"Who's there?" she asked while walking toward the door.

"It's me" said Shizuku "We need to talk"

Filled with confusion, Sky opened the door.

* * *

In a private interrogation room somewhere inside Duel Academy, Jaden and Syrus were being interrogated by Crowler, a woman wearing a sort of military uniform, and the Chancellor Sheppard.

"What?! Suspended?!" exclaimed both boys in disbelief.

"That's what I suggested" said the woman "You trespassed in the Abandoned Dorm. A unanimous letter from one of our faculty member confirms it. So, you must be punished to set an example for all the students"

"But what kind of example are we certain, that we are a bunch of hard-hearted tyrants?" pondered Crowler sarcastically "I say we arrange more… sporting"

"Sporting? What do you mean by that?" asked Jaden.

As Crowler was about to answer the Hero duelist, Sky entered the room, panting.

"I…" she said, still panting "I also was in the Abandoned Dorm!"

The three adults were shocked by that, but Sheppard could only look with suspicions. That girl could be lying, and she knows the danger of acclaiming such a thing.

"I advise you to choose your words carefully young lady" said the military woman "You don't know the danger you're exposing yourself to"

"I truly was there" replied Sky after regaining a little of her breath "So whatever sanction was about to fall onto them must be mine as well"

'That pipsqueak…' cursed Crowler mentally 'I bet that the pest sent her here, but luckily, I can still save the situation' "As I was going to say. Two of you will duel in a Tag Duel, win and your record will be clean, loose and you three will be expelled"

"No problem" said Jaden with confidence "Pair me with Sky and everything will be alright"

"That won't happen" said Crowler with a grin "The pipsqueak will duel alongside Syrus" 'Both of them have a lack of confidence, and they passed their test pathetically, they will surely loose'

"Are you alright Crowler?" asked Sheppard, making the Obelisk teacher turning to him and the woman and noticed the looks they give him.

"D-don't worry Chancellor" replied Crowler, sweating.

"Anyways" said Sheppard while looking at his students "I think that there aren't any objections"

"C-chancellor" said Syrus weakly while raising a hand "C-can Jaden duel at my place?"

"I don't think that's possible" said Crowler "It's already decided that you and the pipsqueak will duel"

From that point, Syrus began on imagining Sky with a sad face and looking at him, and with trears in her eyes and accusing him for being weak. He then saw each one of his friends turning their back on him, disgusted and disappointed by him, each one of them leaving him in a dark place. And finally he saw his brother, looking down on him.

"Now that's settled" began the Chancellor "I will see your opponents"

"Come now Chancellor" said Crowler "I told that I will take care of everything, even their opponents"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Chumley went to the office o the Chancellor.

"You wanted to see me, Chumley?" asked the Sheppard.

"Y-yeah… I just wanted to tell you that…" answered Chumley nervously "that I was at the Abandoned Dorm, too! And that...I should be the one to duel with Sky!"

"It should be us dueling" said Shizuku, entering the office alongside Alexis.

"Yeah" added the Obelisk Queen "They were there to help us"

"Well…" said Shizuku while scratching the back of her head "Sky only awoke me, it was me who dueled that creepy girl"

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis.

"Sky was petrified by her appearance" answered Shizuku "I can't blame her through, that dress and that mask were really creepy" 'Well… it didn't scared me, but someone like Sky can easily be scared'

"Anyways" said Alexis "We should be the ones to duel"

"Duh! That's bogus!" scoffed Chumley. "Alexis, it was so totally my fault! I lead them to the Abandoned Dorm 'cause I wanted them to check it out the um...abandoned cafeteria!"

"Yeah, really convincing" commented Shizuku "Look, I know that you want to help them, but it's our fault, so we must pay for that"

While Chumley, Shizuku and Alexis were arguing amongst themselves and urging Chancellor Sheppard to change his mind on partners, Sheppard chuckled a little in amusement before saying "Look, I realize the stakes are high, but the team up has been set. Syrus is Sky's partner, and I'm sure they'll do fine"

The three teens sighed and left the office.

"Black dress…" mumbled Sheppard before taking a picture from one of his drawers, the picture of a smiling little girl "Is this my punishment for abandoning you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Slifer Red dorms, Syrus was pacing back and forth in his room.

"Don't worry Sy" said Sky, she was currently reviewing her cards "I mean… I'm also a little worried, but just like Shizu said 'You must keep your head held high! Until your last dying breath! And go forward to glory to face your fate!'"

"But I'm not really good" replied Syrus "I won't do much of a fight"

"Don't worry about it buddy" said Jaden "All you need is having more confidence in yourself"

At that moment, Chumley entered, and with him, Shizuku and Alexis. Syrus rushed towards the bulky teen, hugging him around the waist tightly with the expression on his face just begging for good news.

"So did he say yes?!" he asked, hoping that Chumley will be Sky's partner "Oh, please tell me that he said yes! If I'm Sky's partner, I'll get all of us expelled!"

"I tried, Syrus" replied Chumley "I even lied and told the Chancellor that lead you to the dorm"

"We even tried" said Shizuku "But things are far in. Even if he wanted to change, it will be hard for him"

"I guess that there's nothing to do then" commented Sky, looking at the card and trying to create some new combos "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to lay down and wait defeat"

"Nice talk!" commented Jaden "How about you trying to put it into action?"

"What do you mean?" asked Syrus.

"You two, will have to face me and Shizu here" answered Jaden, failing to notice the shocked expression of the two light blue haired teens.

"That's a good idea" mumbled Shizuku "This may show us your skills in a tag duel"

"I think that's a bit of overkill" commented Alexis "We all know how tough just one of you is, so the two of you…"

"They'll do fine" replied Jaden "All they need is a little pushover and they will be good to go"

"And why not having them duel each other" suggested Chumley "That may help them to know the Deck of the other quickly"

"That can also work" mumbled Jaden.

'How did we get ourselves in this situation?' thought Sky and Syrus.

Later, Sky and Syrus were standing, one against the other, below the sea cliff.

"I bet that Sy will be the winner" said Jaden, standing in the top of the cliff.

"I don't think so" replied Shizuku "Sky became stronger, and I don't think that Syrus is weak, but I'm sure that Sky will not lose"

"You know" began Chumley, looking with a worried "I don't think that this will end well, I mean Sy will not be able to fight seriously"

Shizuku frowned her eyes and yelled "Listen up! If you truly respect your opponent, then fight with all you have!"

Both teens looked at her before activating their Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

"Yeah… duel…"

Sky: 4000

Syrus: 4000

"I'll take the first turn" said Sky while taking a card "I summon Virtue in Attack Mode" an angel made of blue glass and having a heart in the center of his belly appeared.

Virtue (Level 2) 1000 / 500

"I set a card then end my turn"

"If Sy decides to attack Virtue, then he will trigger a huge combo" commented Shizuku "And if the facedown is the card that I have in mind, then you can count Sky as the winner"

"Come on!" groaned Jaden "It can't be that hard"

Shizuku turned her head and looked at him with a serious look "If Sky possess a Fairy Type monster in her hand, she can Special Summon him the turn Virtue is destroyed. And to add to the thing, you don't receive Battle Damage when this card is destroyed"

"Man…" commented Jaden with a worried look at Syrus.

"Alright, let's see…" Once Syrus drew his card, the dull and grey look on his eyes instantly brightened up as his luck quickly turned around.

"What with the smile?" asked Jaden from the top of the cliff "Did you get something?"

"Y-yeah! I think so!" replied Syrus "Patroid, Attack Mode!" An animated, typical, everyday black and white police car-like Monster stood on the field.

Patroid (Level 4) 1200 / 1200

"Go Patroid! Attack Virtue with Siren Smasher!" surrounded by a red energy, Patroid lunched himself toward the glass angel, breaking him.

"I activate Virtue's Effect!" shouted Sky, while showing the heart of Virtue who's still standing in the field "If he's destroyed by battle, I have the capacity to Special Summon 1 Fairy Type monster from my hand! And I choose Archangel!" an angel with red wings with a medieval armor and a sword appeared in the field.

Archangel (Level 6) ? / ?

"And now! I chain with my Quick Spell, Baptizing!" a light struck Archangel "If I possess 1 Archangel in the field, I can banish him and Special Summon from my Deck one of the four Major Angels! And I choose The Major Angel Michael" a handsome angel with big white wings and a golden armor, wielding a sword appeared on the Field.

The Major Angel Michael (Level 7) 2600 / 2600

"This is bad for Sy" mumbled Chumley.

"Don't worry" said Jaden "I'm sure that Sy can pull himself out of this"

"I don't think so" said Shizuku, narrowing her eyes "Patroid's Attribute is earth, and Michael removes from the game all monsters that aren't Light. Beside, for each Light Fairy in the Graveyard, Michael gains an Effect"

"Seriously?" asked both Jaden and Chumley.

"That card is one of the four major angels, and can only be summoned by the card Baptizing" explained Shizuku "And out of the four angels, Michael is the strongest"

"What kind of Effect he gains?" asked Alexis.

"It's random" replied Shizuku "There's no way to predict the result"

"Dirt is amazing" Syrus began drawing on the ground behind him with a twig "Isn't dirt neat?"

"Don't give up Sy!" cheered Jaden "No one could predict that!"

"I think that you need just a little help" said nervously Sky.

"Yeah… help packing" mumbled Syrus.

"Um…" Sky hummed nervously and took a card 'I don't have any low level monster, so I guess that it was a good to use the effect of Virtue and Baptizing' "I set a card, then attack with Michael! Attack Patroid with Righteous Fury!" the angel lifted his sword and a ray of light fell on the Machine Type monster.

Sky: 4000

Syrus: 2600

"Can I give up now?" asked Syrus awkwardly "I know that I don't stand a chance"

Sky looked at him and said with a nervous smile "I don't think that can help our situation"

"She's right!" yelled Jaden from the top of the cliff "You can win! Just believe in yourself!"

"He's so right don't give up!" yelled Chumley "I mean, Duh Syrus, that's the first thing they teach you in freshman dueling class, I should know I've taken it twice!"

"I can't give on this duel right now! Especially since I'm not dueling just for myself, but for Jaden and Sky as well!" said Syrus before having a fierce look on his face "And the best thing I can do for them now is to win this Duel!"

"You can do this little guy!" cheered Shizuku.

"Yeah! Just believe in yourself!" added Alexis.

"Yeah, that's right! You just need to believe in yourself! Duh!" added Chumley.

"You know Chumley, you're pretty good with words of encouragement" commented Alexis.

"You can surly rise the moral of a hole army" added Shizuku.

"Huh?" Chumley smiled, touched by the girls words of encouragement. "Y-yeah, thanks. Well I got all kinds of books about self motivation. For some reasons, my dad keeps getting'em for me"

"Yeah… I wonder why?" wondered Shizuku.

"Anyways" said Alexis, trying to get them back on track "At least, Syrus is playing in the Duel rather than in the dirt. Good job"

"Why thank you" replied Chumley.

"No problem" said Alexis "But the question is; what's Syrus's next move?"

"Alright!" said Syrus while drawing a card 'ok I don't have anything that can deal with this angel now, so I'm going to have to go with a different strategy' "I'm throwing down the Spell card, Pot of Greed! And now, I'll use its magic charm to draw two additional cards from my deck!" Syrus gasped staring at the cards he had just drawn, one was Polymerization and the other was 'Power Bond!'

'I wonder what kind of card could make Sy having such a face' wondered Sky.

"Power Bond's like Polymerization… But better!" whispered Syrus to himself "Whatever Machine type Fusion I summon, its Attack Points are doubled! But… I'm not good enough to play this card! At least, according to my brother…"

* * *

 _Flashback_

' _I'll never forget that day back in elementary school. I had finally worked up the nerve to challenge the school bully to a duel. It was my time to shine, I was going to be the hero and show him I wouldn't be pushed around' a young, smaller version of Syrus was facing off in a duel against a taller, hefty boy in a playground._

 _Syrus: 1600_

 _Bully: 1900_

 _"Alright you're going down" Syrus said drawing his next card. He smiled amazed at his current luck 'Awesome Power Bond! The card my brother intrusted to me! I'm sure to win now!' He looked up at the bully confidently._

 _"Quit stalling pip-squeak! You're going to lose and we both know it so stop drawing out the inevitable" yelled the bully._

 _"That's what you think pal" Syrus said confidently "But this duel is mine"_

 _"Yeah right" replied the bully "The only thing that's going to be yours is a serious pounding after I'm done with you"_

 _"Sorry but I'm not afraid of your threats anymore. Thats right I'm not afraid of you anymore. You know why?" he began to reveal his card "I activate-"_

 _"Stop!" a voice shouted._

 _Syrus stopped at the sound of the voice falling down in shock. He sat back up and looked behind him "Who said that?"_

 _A taller boy in a blue school uniform walked up behind him his longer blue hair flowing behind him. It was the younger version of his older brother._

 _"Zane?!"_

 _His older brother walked past him and stopped in front of the bully, holding out a card. "This duel never happened, got it? Take this card and leave"_

 _The bully laughed "Nice card… you have yourself a deal pal" the bully swiped the card out of Zane's hand and walked away shoving the card into his pants pocket._

 _"Why did you do that Zane?" asked Syrus, after picking himself out of the dirt "That duel was all but in the bag after I drew the card you gave me"_

 _"No it wasn't" snapped Zane "And if I'd known you would play it wrong I would never have given it to you in the first place"_

 _"Misplay?" asked Syrus "I wasn't going to misplay it!"_

 _"Yes, you were. This is the card he had set" he held up a card for syrus to see._

 _Syrus peered at the card recognizing it instantly "Spellbinding Circle?"_

 _"That's right" replied Zane, shaking his head "when activated this card stops your opponent's monster's attack and they can't change their battle position. So you would have attacked with a monster summoned with power bond, its' attack doubled. But this trap would have prevented you from attacking, and you would have taken damage at the end of your turn and lost"_

 _Syrus lowered his head as tears began to form below his eyes._

 _"You weren't thinking Syrus…" said Zane "You didn't take into account his set card or Power Bond's adverse effect. Sure, you may know how to use the card, but there's more to dueling than simply that"_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Just holding this card again gives me the chills" Syrus groaned as he looked down at the card in his hand "and what did he mean by 'Knowing how to us it isn't enough'?"

'What kind of card can put Sy into this state?' thought Sky before yelling "Are you alright Sy? You look like you got a powerful card!"

Syrus Shook his head then placed Power Bond in his hand and decided to use Polymerization instead. Better that than repeating the same mistakes.

"What the hell he's doing?!" mumbled Shizuku with anger after noticing the move of Syrus "Why didn't he used Power Bond! If he did it, and chained with Limiter Removal, he would have won!"

Above Syrus and Sky a great vortex appeared as a cartoony looking helicopter and a train with a similar look appeared before being sucked into the vortex. A moment later, a monster with the body of a train and the blades of a helicopter appeared from within the vortex.

Steam Gyroid (Level 6) 2200 / 1800

"The idiot!" commented Shizuku with anger under her breath, she knew his next move.

"Now, I play Limiter Removal and double the Attack Points of my Steam Gyroid!" yelled Syrus with confidence after showing his card Limiter Removal.

Steam Gyroid (Level 6) 4400 / 1800

"All right Steam Gyroid time to get loco-motive!" commanded Syrus "Attack with Train Twister!" Steam Gyroid rotated its' fan rapidly, creating a column of wind that curved upward before engulfing Michael. Soon after Steam Gyroid soared through the column and slammed into the angel.

Sky: 2200

Syrus: 2600

"That's how we do it!" said Syrus with a triumphal tone.

"It won't since I'm playing my trap, The Grace Of Heavens!" declared Sky "If a Light Fairy monster got destroyed, I could Special Summon one from my hand, all I have to pay is 1000 Life Points! And I choose Helel!" a pale angel with three pairs of pure white wings and wearing a white tissue around him descended from the heavens.

Sky: 1200

Syrus: 2600

The First Angel Helel (Level 10) ? / ?

"Incredible…" mumbled Alexis in awe.

"This time, I'm sure that Sky has won" said Shizuku.

"But he don't have any Attack Points!" pointed Jaden "Don't tell me that he take Attack Points with monsters in the Graveyard or something like that!"

"His Attack Points are the total Attack Points of all the Fairy Type monsters in the Graveyard" replied Shizuku "And Sky has Virtue and Michael, which mean a total of…"

The First Angel Helel (Level 10) 3600 / 3100

"This is no good" mumbled Syrus, he knew that his monster will be destroyed in the end of his turn since he used Limiter Removal.

"Even if he could" explained Shizuku "Helel can't be affected by Effects, Spells or Traps. And since he used Limiter Removal, Steam Gyroid will be destroyed by the end of his turn"

"This is really bad for Sy" commented Chumley.

"I guess that means that it's my turn" said Sky, while taking a card after seeing the Machine Type monster getting destroyed "I attack with Helel! Go with Morning Star!" Helel lifted his right arm and a ball made of light was launched in the sky before that a ray of light fell on Syrus and a wave of light resulted from it.

Sky: 1200

Syrus: 0000

"Are you alright?" asked Sky.

"Yes I'm alr-" Syrus was about to answer, but something lifted him from the collar of his vest.

"Are You Stupid?!" asked an angry Shizuku "Why you didn't used Power Bond?! What if this was the duel?! Do you want to get expelled?!"

"Calm down!" said Jaden "You don't need to be that hard with Sy!"

"He held back!" replied Shizuku "If it happens in a current duel, or worse, in the Tag Duel! You know that they will not win!"

"It was just a mistake!" snapped Jaden.

"Mistakes could kill someone" replied Shizuku harshly "One shouldn't underestimate the consequences of even the slightest mistakes"

"Well…" said Sky nervously "Maybe he had a good reason…"

"He was afraid" splattered Shizuku.

"Yeah I was afraid!" snapped Syrus "I was afraid that using the card will result in a mistake!" he then ran crying.

"Sy!" called Jaden trying to get to his pal, but it was late "What the hell! Why did you yelled at him?!"

"He needed to learn that the world doesn't need those who hold back because of their fear" she replied "One day, he will learn it, but in a harder way. You may be thinking that everything is rainbows and butterflies flying around, but the truth is that if you don't take this world seriously, you will lose something dear to you" with those last words, Shizuku left them.

"You know…" said Alexis nervously "She does have a point…"

"I'm not done with her" grumbled Jaden "I will teach her that no one hurts my pal"

"She way above your league" said Alexis "You don't stand a chance"

"Don't worry" said Jaden with a thump up "I will not lose"

* * *

Meanwhile, Syrus was crying behind a tree. The way Shizuku spoke to him was hard for him, even if she was right.

"I knew that I will find you here" said a voice. Syrus turned to the source and found Sky "I also used to go and hide when I was down"

"It's you…" replied Syrus "What do you want…?"

"I just want to keep you company" answered Sky "I knew that expression you had, something happened with Power Bond, right?"

The boy nodded and told her the event with the bully.

Sky hummed and said "You know… your brother wasn't trying to pull you down. Maybe that the tone he may have used was hard, but he wanted you to learn how and when use Power Bond. It's better than my so called family"

Syrus looked at her with a confused look and said "What do you mean?"

"I used to live in Osaka, I had a mother and a father, as well as two older siblings" answered Sky "I was despised by everyone except my mother, my father didn't talked to me and even when he was, all what he said was to 'Get lost', my siblings used to hit me and take everything even my best cards. I only had my mother, she was the one to protect me, the one to guide me. But the day she fell ill, my 'Father' did nothing, I had to learn how to make the medicine she needed. She contacted her brother, and asked him if he would like to help us. He accepted without hesitation, he even came to beat the crap out of my 'Father', he then took us to his home. From then, I could say that our live ended well"

"I…" Syrus didn't know what to respond, her life was worst than his, yet she isn't as pathetic as him.

"I must go now" said Sky "But don't worry I will go 'Talk' with your brother"

* * *

 **The new cards:**

 **Virtue / Level 2 / Light**

 **1000 / 500**

 **Fairy / Effect**

 **When destroyed by battle, Special Summon 1 Light Fairy Type monster from your hand. You don't receive Battle Damage regarding this card.**

* * *

 **Archangel / Level 6 / Light**

 **? / ?**

 **Fairy / Effect**

 **The Attack Points and Defense Points become the Attack Points and Defense Points of the monster used to tribute summon him multiplied by the difference of their levels. Can only be Tribute Summoned by using low level monsters.**

* * *

 **The Major Angel Michael / Level 7 / Light**

 **2600 / 2600**

 **Fairy / Effect**

 **Can only be summoned by the Spell Card 'Baptizing'. Get a random Effect by banishing monsters from your Graveyard.**

* * *

 **The First Angel Helel / Level 10 / Light**

 **? / ?**

 **Fairy / Effect**

 **This card can't be targeted by card Effects, Spell Cards, Trap Cards of your opponent. The Attack Points and Defense Points becomes the total Attack Points and Defense Points of all the Fairy Type monsters in your Graveyard.**

* * *

 **Baptizing / Spell Card**

 **Quick Play Spell**

 **Can only be activated if you have 1 'Archangel'. Remove 1 Archangel and Special Summon 1 Major Angel.**

* * *

 **The Grace Of Heaven / Trap Card**

 **Normal Trap**

 **If one Light Fairy Type Monster got destroyed, pay 1000 Life Points, and Special Summon 1 Light Fairy Type from your hand.**


	8. For the sake of Syrus

**I know that it was nearly a month since the last time I posted on this story.**

 **A lot happened to me so...**

 **Yeah... My life is shitting on me.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

For the sake of Syrus

"This is really stupid" said Alexis, who was with Shizuku and Sky near the lighthouse.

"I second that" sighed Shizuku while shaking her head "Sky… you should stop that"

The three girls were waiting for Zane. After her chat with Syrus yesterday, Sky decided to Duel Zane and proving to Syrus that he shouldn't be afraid. The only problem was…

"You can't duel while shaking like a leaf" commented Alexis.

"S-shut up!" said Sky, still nervous.

"Please, just give up" said Shizuku "You can't duel in this condition"

"I-I know that I can do this" replied Sky.

" _She can't do it_ " said a green being with a red armor and holing a battleaxe.

" _Who knows_ " said a blond boy in a silver armor and holding a sword " _What do you think?_ "

Noticing that no one else can see the Duel Spirits she decided to answer them in an original way "I think that all of us know how this will result. You are so nervous that you can't even think of what move you are going to do"

"S-stop saying that!" yelled Sky before noticing someone coming, it as Zane.

"Is everything alright?" he asked while throwing them a confused look to the three girls.

Sky took a deep breath and activated her Duel Disk "D-d-duel me!"

Zane was so confused that he turned to the two remaining girls "Can someone explain to me what's happening here?"

Shizuku sighed and said "She want to prove to your brother that you are wrong"

Zane shook his head and looked at the blue haired girl "I don't mind, but… you do know that it's not possible to duel me in your state"

"S-shut it!" replied Sky "L-let's Duel!"

"If you insist" said Zane before activating his Duel Disk.

Sky: 4000

Zane: 4000

"I-I'll go first!" said nervously Sky "I summon Virtue in Attack Mode"

Virtue (Level 2) 1000 / 500

"I-I set a card then end my turn!"

"My turn then" said Zane while drawing a card "I will use the special ability of my Cyber Dragon and Special Summon him" a white robotic dragon appeared staring at the glass angel.

Cyber Dragon (Level 5) 2100 / 1600

'A Cyber Deck, eh?' commented mentally Shizuku, trying to create counters against the Deck.

"Just like the Raider of Shizu" mumbled Sky with awe.

"Destroy that pathetic angel!" ordered Zane.

"Another fool to add with those who triggered the Effect of Virtue" commented Shizuku while shaking her head.

Alexis only laughed nervously as the robotic dragon destroyed the angel, but the heart remained, which made Sky a little happy.

"Now I'll activate the Effect of Virtue! If he got destroyed by battle, not only I don't receive damage, but I can Special Summon 1 Light Fairy Type from my hand! And I choose Principality in Defense Mode!" a female angel with a crown on her head, a green robe beneath blue cloths, having on her back a pair of yellow wings, and holding a staff with a golden cross on the top of it knelt in front of Sky.

Principality (Level 6) 1500 / 2400

"S-see!" said Sky with a little confidence in herself.

"Not bad" commented Zane while putting a card in his Spell Trap Area.

"I'm not done yet!" said Sky while taking a card "I Summon the Succubus in Defense Mode!" and her female demon appeared, kneeling.

Succubus (Level 4) 1400 / 1600

"I end my turn" said Sky.

"You are doing well" commented Zane, while taking a card "But it will end now!" he then activated Power Bond.

"So he also possesses Power Bond…" commented Shizuku while holding her chin.

"I will use Power Bond to summon my ultimate monster! Cyber End Dragon!" a version of the Cyber Dragon appeared, but he was a three headed dragon.

Cyber End Dragon (Level 10) 4000 / 2800

"And thanks to the Effect of my Power Bond, the Attack Points of my Cyber End Dragon will double!"

Cyber End Dragon (Level 10) 8000 / 2800

"8000 Attack Points?!" yelled Sky with shock.

"I applaud your skills" said Zane "But I'm better"

"I activate my trap, Ring Of Destruction!" replied Sky "Even if I won't beat you, I won't let you defeat me" the ring appeared in the central head of the three headed dragon.

"I see that your will is strong" said Zane "But you won't do anything if you don't have skills to back it up"

"What?" asked Sky with confusion.

"I activate my Quick Play Spell De-Fusion!" replied Zane "Now your ring will not detonate and none of us will receive damage"

Cyber Dragon (Level 5) 2100 / 1600

Cyber Dragon (Level 5) 2100 / 1600

Cyber Dragon (Level 5) 2100 / 1600

"And since I Special Summoned during my battle phase, I can attack you with my monsters!"

"It won't happen!" said Sky "Thanks to the Effect of my Principality, you won't be able to attack her or other of my monsters whose Attribute is Light with all monster whose Attribute is Light!"

"But I can still attack your Succubus" replied Zane before ordering one of his Cyber Dragons to Attack, destroying the female demon.

"And thank to that" replied Sky "I will activate her Effect! If she's destroyed by battle, I have the capacity to control the monster that destroyed her!"

"She's really holding herself well against someone like Zane" commented Alexis as she saw the Cyber Dragon that destroyed Succubus changing sides.

"Yeah" added Shizuku "Beside, the Cyber Deck have a lot of Light Attribute monsters, it can prove to be a handicap for him"

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis.

"As long as Principality stands there, Zane won't be able to attack another Light Attribute monster with a Light Attribute monster" answered Shizuku.

"I activate Pot Of Greed and take two more cards!" said Sky "I now activate my Spell Card The First Crusade! With it, I can remove from the game one monster whose Attribute is Light and Special Summon one from my Deck, and by removing the Cyber Dragon that I possess, I will Special Summon from my Deck The Ashbringer Tirion Fordring!" a man with a white armor with some parts yellow and blue appeared.

The Ashbringer Tirion Fordring (Level 8) 2900 / 2600

"And he gains 100 Attack Points for every Light monster in the Graveyard!" added Sky "And since I have only Virtue, then his Attack Points will increase only by 100"

The Ashbringer Tirion Fordring (Level 8) 3000 / 2600

"Attack with Templar's Verdict!" ordered Sky as the paladin swung his sword with a righteous fury, cutting the dragon in two.

Sky: 4000

Zane: 3100

"I set a card then end my turn" said Sky.

"You are good" commented Zane while drawing a card "But I'm better" 'I need to deal with that angel, and using Cyber Dragon or Cyber Twin Dragon won't bring something'

'This is the first time I see Zane struggle like that' thought Alexis.

"I summon Cyber Phoenix in Attack Mode" a robotic bird with two pairs of wings appeared.

Cyber Phoenix (Level 4) 1200 / 1600

"And now I activate Limiter Removal"

Cyber Dragon (Level 5) 4200 / 3200

Cyber Phoenix (Level 4) 2400 / 3200

"Zane won" said Shizuku.

"They both have more than 3000 Life Point" protested Alexis.

"You'll see" replied Shizuku.

"Cyber Phoenix! Attack Principality!" ordered Zane and Cyber Phoenix glue himself to the angel before exploding "And now, Cyber Dragon, attack The Ashbringer Tirion Fordring!" the robotic dragon fired a ray and destroyed the paladin.

Sky: 2900

Zane: 3100

"I'm not done" said Zane "I activate my facedown, call of the haunted and bring back my Cyber End Dragon!" and the three headed dragon roared mightily at his return.

"The facedown of Sky needs a Fairy Type" informed Shizuku "She was hoping that Zane destroys Tirion first, since his Effect allows him to gain 100 Attack Points for every Light Monster in her Graveyard, And then she will have used Light Of The Believer to tribute Principality and destroy all the monsters on the field and inflict 1000 Damage Point for every monster, including Principality"

"I see…" replied Alexis "So that's why you said that Zane is already the winner?"

"Yes" answered Sky.

"I must say" said Zane "You did well for someone who dueled nervously, but you still have a long way before the end" and with those words, Cyber End Dragon launched his attack on her.

Sky: 0000

Zane: 3100

"I'll go now" said Zane, leaving the girls.

"We need to go as well" said Alexis.

"At least I destroyed one monster" said Sky while walking with her friends.

Alexis and Shizuku laughed and Sky joined them.

* * *

Much later during that day, Jaden was on his way to make a request to Duel Shizuku, and he was serious about it. No one messes with his pal a move like he did nothing wrong… or rather 'Like she did nothing wrong'.

"She will be very sorry…" growled Jaden "No one talks to Sy like that"

He didn't like how Shizuku behaved after the Duel, she didn't have the right to call the little Sy a coward. Even if she's their friends, there's a limit.

"You really want to Duel me?" Jaden turned and saw Shizuku sitting across an Obelisk Blue.

"Yeah" answered the Obelisk boy "I heard that you also have unique cards and that you are skilled"

"I see" replied Shizuku "You are searching for answers, right?"

The boy nodded and said "I want to know why I was chosen by those cards"

Shizuku took a deep breath and said "It might take sometimes, but you will find the answer" her face then took a bad shape "But the answer might be bad"

"I don't care" replied the boy as he shook his head "I've already lost my sister, and my parents aren't really the best to help with things like these"

'Why do I always get the ones who were rejected by their families or have family problems' commented mentally Shizuku before saying "You should maybe duel yourself. If you really want those answers, you need to find them inside yourself. And I know someone who can help you with that"

"Really?" asked the boy.

Shizuku nodded and answered "Go see Professor Banner, and tell him what you told me. He will help you"

"Thank you" said the Obelisk boy before leaving.

Shizuku sighed and said "You really came to challenge me"

Jaden narrowed his eyes and said "You really thought that you won't pay for yelling on my best bud"

"Even if I didn't do it" replied Shizuku "Life would have done it"

"You are thinking of yourself like you're better than the others?" asked Jaden with a little anger in his voice.

"We are all the same here" replied Shizuku "We are all humans, and we are all going to die in the end. The reaper will come for all; Slifers and Obelisk alike. No matter who you are, no matter the money you possess, you won't escape death"

"What's the point?!" asked Jaden "You talk like you are older than us! You act like you know all the answers! You think that you are better than us!"

"I already told you that there's no one who is better than the other" replied Shizuku "I experienced hell on earth, something that you didn't" her eyes turned red "I've seen people dying! Friends! Comrades! Families!" the temperature began on rising "I've seen what you have not!" Jaden flinched and took a step back "If we have to compare our experiences, I do have more!"

The silence was filling the entire room, the scene caused by Shizuku made every boy to turn away, they all know that an angry Shizuku is dangerous to mess with.

"We have finished our talk now" said Shizuku after that her eyes returned to their natural blue colors, before leaving.

"What was that…" wondered Jaden, he never saw something or felt something like that, that killing intent.

* * *

Shizuku was panting and sweating, she felt it again, the urge to kill. Something she hadn't felt since her rebirth, it was like something inside her was trying to control her. I was like her personality of Yan Pin, the Merciless Dragon. She had to stay calm, or she might break and set the monster, that was her past self, free.

"Are you okay?" Shizuku turned and saw Alexis "You look like you're sick"

"Don't worry" replied Shizuku "It's nothing, just a… little headache"

"It was more than that" said Alexis with worry "Please, tell me if something hurts you"

"Don't worry" repeated Shizuku while waving her hands "I'm good now"

"If you say so" said Alexis with a sigh "But we're going to see Miss Fontaine"

"There's no need" replied Shizuku "Beside, I think that I'll go for a walk, how about… that you…" she was so nervous, why in hell does she need to be that nervous now.

"How about what?" asked Alexis.

"That… we walk a little… together…" answered Shizuku.

"Ok" replied Alexis "I don't see any problem with that"

The two girls began on walking.

* * *

Sky was on her way to the Red Slifers when she met Jaden.

"Hey Jay" she called "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just thinking" replied the boy.

"About what?" asked Sky.

"About Shizuku" answered Jaden "I don't understand what happened to her"

"If you mean about yesterday… I just think that holding yourself isn't good" replied Sky "And I tried to talk to her, she knew what she was doing. You can think of her as the strict sister"

"She was a bit too strict" commented Jaden "And that intent that she was emitting earlier…"

"I don't know about that, but I think that I'll go see Sy" said Sky "I do need to see his card and help him in creating some good combos"

"That's sweet from you" said Jaden "You really care for him"

"I-it's not like that" replied Sky, blushing and looking away "H-he's just a friend"

"Huh?" said Jaden with confusion before walking with Sky toward the dorm of the Red Slifers.

When they arrived, Sky knocked the door and waited for Syrus to answer, but nothing.

"Sy? You're here?" asked gently Sky.

"Come on buddy" said Jaden while opening the door "You shouldn't be sore like that"

They both entered and moved to Syrus's bed.

"Sy…" called Sky with worry.

"Get up, you lazy butt" said Jaden while pulling the white blanket "What the…!"

"Sy!" yelled Sky with shock before seeing a letter on the desk as she read it "Dear Jaden, I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me, we all know this is for the best. Now Sky can have a good partner like you that will keep you all from being expelled. Take care" her eyes went wide before turning to Jaden "We need to stop him!"

"You don't need to say it twice" replied Jaden.

And both of them went to search the little Slifer. But they didn't know where to search, until Jaden saw Power standing and looking at them, pointing his spear toward the rocks near the lighthouse.

"You mean that Sy is there?" asked Jaden.

The angel said nothing and disappeared leaving Jaden looking at his emplacement and Sky looking at Jaden with confusion.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked nervously.

"Your red angel showed the way to Sy… maybe" replied Jaden.

"Ooooookay…" said sky while giving to the Elemental HERO user a weird look.

As they ran toward the destination pointed by the angel, Syrus was pushing a handmade raft.

"So long Duel Academy" he said with a sad face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lighthouse, Alexis and Shizuku walked toward Zane, who was watching the sunset.

"Again with the 'Lone wolf' act?" asked Shizuku.

Zane didn't answer as he asked Alexis "any new lead?"

"Ignoring me, eh?" commented Shizuku "You can ignore me, but I know that you won't ignore the truth"

Alexis sweatdropped and said "I think that you two are maybe long lost siblings. But to answer your question, no… it's like he vanished into thin air"

"I have a bad feeling about it" said Shizuku "I feel like a shadow is looking at us and waits for the right moment to strike"

"Scary thoughts" commented Alexis.

Zane said nothing and noticed movements near the rocks "Syrus…?" he mumbled.

"Looks like he's trying to drop out" commented Shizuku

"Why?" asked Alexis.

"He lacks what Sky gained" answered Shizuku "Confidence"

"Aren't you going to stop him?" asked Alexis while looking at Zane.

"Hmph, if he wants to leave then let him leave" said Zane before moving away.

Syrus pushed the raft to the water and heard something, he turned and saw nothing.

"Must be my imagination" he mumbled before seeing Jaden and Sky running toward him "No… no,no,no…" and he began to row.

"You won't escape me!" yelled Jaden as he jumped at the raft, just to break the ropes apart.

As both of them tried to stay in the surface, Sky sweatdropped and said "Guys…" they didn't heard her, she walked and arrived where they were. Both of the boys looked at her before noticing that the water was shallow.

"Why are you trying to stop me?" asked Syrus "I stink. Please just let me go, they will assign a new Tag Partner to Sky and she will have more chances to win the Duel"

"That's not you!" scolded Jaden "All you need is to believe in yourself"

"You gotta believe me" replied Syrus "I'm a-"

"Coward" completed a familiar voice "You went and did it… leaving all your responsibilities behind, believing that it would help, and not remembering that Crowler is in charge"

"Shut up already!" yelled Jaden "And to shut you up, I'm going to duel you here and now!"

"Your funerals" commented Sky "You don't stand a chance, she already saw you dueling in multiple occasions"

"And?" replied Jaden "That doesn't mean that she's better than me"

"Fine" said Shizuku "You want to Duel me that badly, and you don't want to listen to reason" she then frowned "But remember that I don't show any mercy"

Later, both of them were in the harbor ready to duel each other. Shizuku with an emotionless face, and Jaden whit a fierce look.

"Duel!" both of them said.

Jaden: 4000

Shizuku: 4000

"I hope that she will not end this in one turn" said Sky with a worried look.

"This is really bad" commented Syrus "She will destroy him"

"I'll show you…" said Jaden, drawing a card "True power. Avian in Attack Mode!" the green hero appeared, and ready to fight for the just thing.

Elemental Hero Avian (Level 3) 1000 / 1000

"And I end with this face down!"

Shizuku shook her head while taking a card "I sacrifice 300 Life Point and Special Summon a warrior whose name can summon armies. Ruthless, fearless, made for battle. The Dane Axe was the mightiest weapon of the Vikings; they wield it without mercy. Meet The Raider" and the Viking appeared with a wild roar.

Jaden: 4000

Shizuku: 3700

The Raider (Level 6) 2500 / 2000

"And now, I will activate Arcane Burst and destroy every Spell and Trap Card in both sides" a purple explosion destroyed the facedown of Jaden.

"She will show no mercy" commented Alexis.

"I'm surprised that she didn't ended him by now" added Sky.

"I guess that you know my next move" said Shizuku while pointing Avian "Get him with Headhunting!" the Raider spun and decapitated Avian violently.

Jaden: 2500

Shizuku: 3700

"Now I play Shout Of Sacrifice!" declared Shizuku "By targeting a monster in my side of the field, I can transfer some of his Attack Points to regain health"

The Raider (Level 6) 2200 / 2000

Jaden: 2500

Shizuku: 4000

"I set a card then end my turn"

"Sy…" called Sky nervously "Pray that Jaden get to hit her once"

"Prayers won't suffice" said Alexis "Since I've dueled her in the exam, I can say that she came prepared with cards to counter Jaden's Deck"

"My turn then" said Jaden as he draws a card and looked at it "I'm gonna fuse my Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Sparkman to summon Thunder Giant"

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (Level 6) 2400 / 1500

"There's no point" said Shizuku "He may be stronger than my Raider, but his Effect won't be activated"

"She's right" said Alexis "Her monster's original Attack Points are 2500 and Thunder Giant destroys the monsters whose original Attack Points are 2400 or lower"

"I bet that she took in account that Jaden will use that monster at his second or third turn" commented Sky with a nervous smile.

"But I won't lose this chance!" yelled Jaden as Thunder Giant created a ball of electricity and lunch it at the Viking.

Jaden: 2500

Shizuku: 3800

"I activate my trap! Honor And Glory In Death!" declared Shizuku, activating her set card "If a Warrior Type monster got destroyed by another Warrior Type monster, I can choose one from my Deck. If you guess his Level, He will be removed from the game, but if you guess wrong, I can Special Summon him" She then took a card from her Deck.

"You must have chosen that armored guy of level 8" said Jaden with a smirk.

"Sorry" replied Shizuku "But you're wrong! I had Archer – Emiya Shirou, a monster whose Level is 4" a tan skinned man with white hair and eyes of the color of steel, wearing a black body armor beneath a red coat.

Archer – Emiya Shirou (Level 4) 1500 / 1200

"I set a card then end my turn" said Jaden, a little disappointed.

"You are really as good as you say you are" commented Shizuku while taking a card "But now the kid's game is over. I use The Corruption Of The Grail! By Sacrificing Archer – Emiya Shirou and the half of my life points, I gain the possibility to Special Summon Alter Archer – Emiya Shirou!" Archer – Emiya Shirou disappeared and a black skinned man with yellow eyes but with a more shaven hair-style. He was wearing black sleeves with golden accents ending in thick metal manacles, black pants with a weave pattern, and white boots.

Alter Archer – Emiya Shirou (Level 8) 2000 / 3100

Jaden: 2500

Shizuku: 1900

"And thanks to his Effect, I can take from my Deck any Equip Spell and add it to my Hand, and I choose Gurthalak The voices Of The Deep! And I will equip it now. It adds 1000 Points and if the monster equipped with it destroys another monster, I get a Tentacle Of Twilight Token" a sword that looks like made of stone, and having fire inside it appeared in the right hands of Alter Archer – Emiya Shirou.

Alter Archer – Emiya Shirou (Level 8) 3000 / 3100

"Get rid of that Elemental Hero" said Shizuku.

" _It will be my pleasure_ " said Alter Archer – Emiya Shirou " _I will show this 'Hero' what a true heroes do; killing and let the others rest in peace and giving them a hero's mercy_ "

"He can talk?" asked Jaden, shocked by the fact.

" _Don't worry, boy_ " said Alter Archer – Emiya Shirou " _This will be quick_ "

The dark archer smirked and swung his sword, destroying the giant.

Jaden: 1900

Shizuku: 1900

"And now it's time to summon my Token"

Tentacle Of Twilight Token (Level 2) 1000 / 1000

"Good news" said Shizuku "I can still attack since I got my Token in Battle Phase"

"Not if I play my trap A Hero Emerges!" said Jaden.

"And since you got just one card, it means that it's a monster" concluded Shizuku.

"You're right" replied Jaden "And here comes Wroughtweiler" and a robotic blue dog appeared.

Wroughtweiler (Level 3) 800 / 1200

"You've got nice moves" commented Shizuku "But I won't end things like that, since I end my turn with this facedown"

Jade drew his card and smirked "I play my Spell Card The Warrior Returning Alive and bring my Clayman in my hand, and I summon him in Defense Mode" the stone skinned hero appeared, kneeling in front of Jaden.

Elemental Hero Clayman (Level 4) 800 / 2000

"And with that I end my turn"

"You're not bad" commented Shizuku 'But you are far to be a real challenge like Lu Bu was…' she took a card and smiled 'In time, you will become a real rival for me…' "I activate my Trap Card, The Last Stand" said Shizuku, revealing her card "If we both possess Warrior Type monsters, we can choose between one of them and tribute them to inflict their current Attack Points to the other. And since you have just one, like me, the issue is clear"

Alter Archer – Emiya Shirou smirked and created a bow and a drill looking sword with a white grip and a golden guard " _At your command Master_ " said Alter Archer – Emiya Shirou.

"Fire" said Shizuku, making loading the weapon and transforming it into a sharp like arrow.

Clayman threw a hit to Shizuku's abdomen at the same time as the release of the arrow of the dark archer.

Jaden: 0000

Shizuku: 1100

Jaden fell to his knees, shocked by the fact that he lost when he was close to victory.

"And that's how you win" said Shizuku, deactivating her Duel Disk and turned to Syrus "Did you learned anything?"

"That you are tough…?" replied Syrus nervously.

"I don't think that's what she meant" said Sky "I think that she wants you to take more calculated risks"

"Exactly" said Shizuku "You need to learn how to play your cards"

'How to play them?' thought Syrus.

"You should trust yourself instead of trying to hide behind a reason like taking damage because you didn't anticipated the enemy's movement" said Shizuku, while moving toward the blue haired Slifer "Try to see you cards, and review all the strategies that you can do"

The boy nodded and saw Shizuku and Alexis leaving.

"Impressive" said Zane, who was waiting around a corner.

"Your brother is surly in a good path now" replied Shizuku "He choose his friends well"

"I saw it" said Zane before going to the Obelisk blue dorm.

* * *

Yeah... I'm going to include more OCs.

You can try and guess what kind of cards they will use.

And here's the new cards.

Shizuku:

* * *

 **Shout Of Sacrifice / Spell Card**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Decrease Attack Points from one of your monsters and gain health.**

* * *

 **Honor And Glory In Death / Trap Card**

 **Normal Trap**

 **If a Warrior Type monster got destroyed, select a Warrior Type from your Deck. If your opponent said the level of the monster, remove it from the game, if it was wrong Special Summon it.**

* * *

 **Archer – Emiya Shirou / Level 4 / Earth**

 **1500 / 1200**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Gain 300 Attack Points for every Equip Spell on the Field.**

* * *

 **Alter Archer – Emiya Shirou / Level 8 / Dark**

 **2000 / 3100**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Can only be summoned with the Spell Card 'Corruption Of The Grail'. Can only be destroyed by battle. When summoned, select any Equip Spell in your Deck and add it to your hand.**

* * *

 **Gurthalak The voices Of The Deep / Spell Card**

 **Equip Spell**

 **Add 1000 Attack Points. If the monster equipped with it destroys another monster, you get a Tentacle Of Twilight Token.**

* * *

 **Tentacle Of Twilight Token / Level 2 / Dark**

 **1000 / 1000**

 **Fiend**

 **They say that the destroyer of the world made them.**

* * *

 **The Last Stand / Trap Card**

 **Normal Trap**

 **If there's Warrior Type monster in both sides, tribute one in each side and inflict their current Attack Points to the other.**

* * *

 **Principality / Level 6 / Light**

 **1500 / 2400**

 **Fairy / Effect**

 **Your opponent can't attack a Light monster with another Light monster.**

* * *

 **The First Crusade / Spell Card**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Remove from the game a Monster whose Attribute is Light, and Special Summon a Light monster from your Deck with no cost.**

* * *

 **Light Of The Believer / Trap Card**

 **Normal Trap**

 **This card can be activated only if you possess only one monster and if that monster is a Fairy Type. Tribute your monster and destroy all the monsters in your opponent's field and inflict 1000 Damage to every monster destroyed, yours included.**


	9. Family business

**I'm really sorry for being inactive in this story for 45 days.**

 **But I have my own problems.**

 **So, I hope that you'll understand.**

* * *

Family business

In a dark office where there's the name Kisaragi's Merchandized Lines.

"So…" spoke a male voice "… she failed in capturing her"

The man was wearing a black costume and a red tie, standing with his back facing the desk and his face facing the window, and with him were two young men. The older of the two was wearing an open red shirt beneath a white vest and white pants, the younger was wearing a black leather jacket with a black T-shirt with a white skull portrayed in the center and black pants.

"Maybe we can send another one" suggested the younger of the two boys.

"It will be a waste of time and money, Shin" replied the older one.

"Just like Kei said, it would be a waste of time" said the man "We need to take the matter in our hands, and return that so called daughter of mine home"

"Who'll go?" asked Shin.

"But you are going to go there" replied the man "As the youngest son of the Kisaragi family it's your task to bring her back"

"You can count on me!" said the boy enthusiastically "I will bring her here even if I have to pull her from her hair!"

"To help you, I bought all the rarest cards" said the man "Don't disappoint me, Shin"

* * *

In Duel Academy, it was a good morning as Sky was preparing herself to go training with her BFF. She also learned from her to change her cards almost every day.

"I wonder if I shouldn't invite Sy" mumbled Sky to herself "We are going to be a team against another team…"

At that moment, she received a call from Sheppard.

"Miss Kisaragi, please come to my office" he said.

Sky began to panic. Why would he want to see her? Had she done something wrong? Did she skip class without knowing it? Was she going to get kicked because the chancellor caught her sleeping in some classes?

Sky made sure to bring Shizuku with her since she had more confidence in herself when her best friend is with her.

* * *

Later in the chancellor's office, Sky entered with Shizuku and saw the chancellor with a concerned look on his face.

"Is something wrong sir?" asked Shizuku.

Sheppard look at them and sighed "No, everything's fine" he then took a deep breath "Miss Kisaragi, you've been asked to return to your home"

"WHAT?!" yelled Sky with shock. Just who said that?

"May I ask who requested that?" asked Shizuku calmly.

"That would be me" the door opened and sky jumped behind Shizuku "Same as always, that why I will enjoy whipping the floor with you"

"W-w-what do you want Shin?" asked Sky with fear in her voice.

Shin Chuckled and said "The old man wants you back, and quickly"

"I-I will not return there" replied Sky, still hidden behind Shizuku "I'm living now with mom"

"Please" said the boy with a sadistic grin "You now that you'll come back, sooner or later"

"N-no I won't!" replied the scared girl.

"Do you really think that I will go back, just like that" said the rude boy while looking at the hidden Sky "I'm expected to bring you back with me"

"She won't move" said Shizuku while glaring at him.

"Shut up bitch" replied Shin "No one touched your tits"

A dangerous aura began to come out of Shizuku as she said "If you want to fight then come"

"Acting tough huh?" said Shin after whistling "Totally my type"

Shizuku growled and then calmed herself, she wouldn't try anything in front of the chancellor.

"Enough!" yelled the chancellor "Mister Shin, I believe that you wish to duel your sister, right?"

"You got that right baldy" replied Shin "The old man said that if she refuses to come back, I can be rough with her"

"Disgusting" mumbled Shizuku.

"Anyways, you have one day" said Shin "You can either save us time and come with me, or you will be humiliated in a duel against me"

Sky didn't said anything as Shin exited the office, leaving Sky in the verge of crying.

* * *

Later in the girls' dorm, in Shizuku's room.

"That was mean!" said Mindy

After getting back to the dorm, Shizuku and Sky called Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine, and told them what happened in the chancellor's office with Sky looking down, ashamed of having a brother, or a family, like this.

"Is your brother good at dueling?" asked Alexis.

"A little…" replied Sky, still looking down "He uses intimidation to make you doubt yourself"

In other words, the weakness of Sky. That led Shizuku to hold her head as she felt a headache because of the bad luck of her friend. Why does she have to be like this?

'You can change everything' said a voice inside her head 'Let me free, and I promise you that everything will be fun'

'What was that?' thought Shizuku 'That voice… it was… me?'

'Look at you' said the voice again 'Once known as the Merciless Dragon, and now you play card games with kids instead of killing'

'That's not true!' thought Shizuku 'I'm not a killer anymore! I'm Shizuku Miniwa, not Yan Pin!'

'You know what's true' said the voice 'You want to kill someone, you want a war, you want to kill and fight powerful warriors and armies'

'Stop!' she felt as her sanity was being destroyed.

"Shizuku" called Alexis, breaking Shizuku from her strange thoughts "Are you alright?"

Shizuku looked at her and nodded before saying "just a little headache… don't worry"

"You truly need to go see Miss Fontaine" said Alexis with worry.

"There are more important manners" countered Shizuku "Sky needs to prepare herself to face her brother tomorrow"

"We can do that" said Mindy "Jasmine and I will help her in that"

"I think that we need someone… who can keep his calm, or act like it" said Shizuku while crossing her hands.

"Like who?" asked Jasmine.

"There are two people I know" answered Shizuku "Jaden Yuki and Zane Truesdale"

"I think that she can do it without any help" said Alexis while smiling a little "She was able to impress Zane even if she was nervous during her duel against him"

"Really?" asked both Mindy and Jasmine with disbelieve.

"And she did a great job" added Shizuku.

"I-I wasn't that good" replied Sky "I was just lucky"

"I think that you can do better" said Shizuku while giving the blue haired girl a little hug "And I asked for two specific cards"

"What?" asked Sky, confused by the words of the warrior duelist.

"I was going to receive some cards, so I asked for two others specific cards" answered Shizuku while giving Sky two cards "I thought that they would be a good addition for your deck, since you can use Light Attribute monsters"

Sky looked at the cards and her eyes widened "Those are…"

Shizuku winked and said "Consider those gifts from dad and me"

"Thank you" said Sky with a tear descending her right cheek 'I'm going to win, no matter what'

"And I think that I got the identity of the opponents you'll face in the Tag Duel" added Shizuku "But that's only a theory, I'm not sure at 100%"

"How?" asked Alexis.

"I've run in my head all the possibilities of the opponents that could be chosen in the school and knowing Crowler, he would choose the best way to make sure that you won't see anyone in the face" answered Shizuku

"He would rather choose someone who can humiliate than choose someone who will respect them" said Alexis "And what did you concluded?"

Shizuku was about to answer when her phone began to ring ( **Song: Sabaton Twilight of the Thunder God** ) "Sorry for bothering you" she said with a… much calmer voice that usual and she was nervous.

Sky remembered the last time that Shizuku had to answer a call, and the result afterward wasn't pretty. But now, she seems to enjoy it a bit.

Shizuku hung up and turned to Sky "You need to prepare yourself seriously for the Tag Duel. The level of your opponents is beyond the one of Zane or Jaden"

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis.

"It seems that Crowler went far to reach his pawns" answered Shizuku "And they are surly powerful"

Comical tears began to fall from Sky's eyes as she said "Why do I have the worst luck?"

"You only need to worry about the duel of tomorrow" reminded Shizuku "Prepare your Deck well and keep your calm"

Sky sighed and replied "I know, I know…"

* * *

In the docks, Shin was on his phone.

"She was really shaking in her boots" he said while laughing "She even brought a bitch that thinks that she's though"

"I don't care about that" said the voice of his father "All I care about is that you bring her with you"

"Don't worry old man" replied Shin "I will make sure that she comes back with me"

"I didn't know her importance back then" said the man "But now, I know how precious she is for our company"

"How can she be useful?" asked Shin.

"She has a good body" answered the man "If we want to make an alliance with a powerful family, she's the perfect tool"

"I really pity the one that you'll choose" said shin with a smirk.

"Just remember that you'll be allowed to come back only if you have her with you" said the man with a hard voice before hanging up.

"Geez, he needs to chill a little" commented the boy before hearing a noise behind him "What the hell was that?"

* * *

The next day, Sky was nervous, she was about to face one of her siblings and the rude one.

"You know" began Shizuku as she advanced with a comical sweatdrop "I know that I can inspire you to be courageous and that I taught you a lot, but do I need to be your shield again?"

"Then stand next to me" suggested Sky "I feel more confident when you're next to me"

"Fine" replied Shizuku "But I won't help you. Otherwise, you'll never grow"

"Okay!" said Sky cheerfully.

Both of them arrived at the arena. Of course, the only persons were Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, Crowler, the chancellor and Sky's brother.

"I'm surprised that you didn't ran away, or hide somewhere" said Shin "And I see that you brought the tough bitch"

"Please remember" said the chancellor "If Miss Sky wins, she will stay here. But if Mister Shin wins, Miss Sky will be forced to go with him"

"Since we are from the same blood, I will leave you one more chance to give up and to follow me without any troubles" said Shin with a grin on his face.

"I… I will not submit!" said Sky with some courage.

"Don't try to act like you have a chance against me" replied Shin, still grinning.

"I'm not acting" countered Sky while activating her Duel Disk "I know that I'm going to win, because all my friends are supporting me!"

"This is really good" said Shin "You know why?"

'That boy may be thinking that he is the best' thought Crowler 'But even I can tell that this pipsqueak is growing. But even that won't save those slackers against the treat that I've prepared for them'

"I'm not afraid anymore!" said Sky with more courage "I'm not the girl that you used to know!"

"Bold words" commented Shin while activating his Duel Disk "But don't get cocky because you are in a Duel School!"

"Duel!"

Sky: 4000

Shin: 4000

"To show you that I care about my family, I will let you have the first turn" said Shin with a smirk.

Sky looked a little worried and took her sixth card "I set a monster, then set a card and end my turn" said Sky.

"Laaaaaaaaaaame" commented Shin as he drew his sixth card "Look what a real summoning is. I summon Archfiend Soldier in Attack Mode" a purple demon with a black cape and a sword appeared on the field.

Archfiend Soldier (Level 4) 1900 / 1500

"Destroy that pathetic monster!" ordered Shin, and the demon slashed the card that revealed to be Succubus.

Succubus (Level 4) 1400 / 1600

"That was pathetic like you" taunted Shin "Can't you be a little more creative?"

"I can" replied Sky "And because you destroyed my Succubus by battle, I can gain control over the monster that destroyed her" and the purple demon passed to her side.

"Damn you and your tricks" growled Shin "If you think that you can make fun of me and get away, you don't know how wrong you are" he set a card and ended his turn.

Sky took her card and began to think of a plan "I summon Virtue in Attack Mode"

Virtue (Level 2) 1000 / 500

"Archfiend Soldier, please Attack my brother" said Sky as the Fiend Type monster nodded to her and flew to hit his former master.

"Not so fast!" yelled Shin as he activated his Trap Card "I activate Mitama Shield. With that card, I get four Miratama Tokens" four tokens that's look like one half of a Yin Yang sign, but each one had a different face and color; one was red and had an angry looking face, the second was icy blue and had a gentle face, the third was dark green and had a winked eye and was looking like he was happy, and the forth was yellow and had a happy face.

Ara Mitama (Level 1) 0 / 0

Nigi Mitama (Level 1) 0 / 0

Kusi Mitama (Level 1) 0 / 0

Saki Mitama (Level 1) 0 / 0

"Unlike any other tokens, they can't be destroyed by battle, so you can say that I got a good vanguard" said Shin with a smirk.

"But you also limited yourself to summon just one more monster" pointed Sky.

"Do you really think that I didn't think of it before activating this trap?" replied Shin "Your shitty Deck can't win against me"

"I will win" said Sky as she set another card signaling that she ended her turn "Because all my friends are behind me!"

"I'm going to cry" said Shin sarcastically while taking a card "I'll use my Spell Card By The Devil's Will, by sacrificing monsters from my side of the field, I can draw the same amount of cards. Since I have four tokens, I can draw four additional cards" and the rude boy took four cards from the top of the Deck "And now I will summon Shadowknight Archfiend" a blue winged demon appeared and staring down on Archfiend Soldier.

Shadowknight Archfiend (Level 4) 2000 / 1600

"And To complete the recipe of your defeat, I will activate the Effect of my Archfiend General. By sending him to the Graveyard, I can get one Pandemonium, and of course, I will activate it" the scene became dark and was looking like some sort of cult practice hidden shrines "now that's set… let's-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sky activated her Trap Card, Threatening Roar.

Shin laughed and said "And now the Effect of my Shadowknight Archfiend, if he's targeted by an Effect on any card, I can roll a Dice and if it result a 3 the effect is negated and the card is destroyed" a black Dice rolled and landed on the number 3 "Sorry sis, but it's look like you don't have any luck. Shadowknight Archfiend! Destroy that pathetic angel with your Dark Gale" flapping his wing, the demon created a whirlwind and launched it toward the angel.

"And by destroying it, you activated his Effect. I can now summon any Light Fairy monster in my hand, and I choose Throne" a black coated man appeared in the field then a giant iron wheel appearedwith a burst of fire.

Throne (Level 6) 2500 / 2000

"And for every Fiend Type monster on the field, he gains 500 Attack Points"

Throne (Level 6) 3500 / 2000

"You little bitch!" yelled Shin "You think that you can win because you got that monster, but you're wrong. I will win because I'm better than you!"

"I understand now" mumbled Shizuku "He didn't thought that Sky may stand up to her own"

"I set a card then end my turn" said Shin, still angry.

Sky drew her card a widened her eyes, she looked at her brother before saying "This duel is over"

"Really?" asked Shin with a mad smile "That means that you are going to give up?"

"No" answered Sky "But because I summon Winged Kuriboh"

Winged Kuribo (Level 1) 300 / 200

Everyone, except Shizuku, was surprised, that monster was one of Jaden and it was his favorite.

"A Kuriboh? Seriously?" asked while laughing "I knew that you were desperate, but I didn't know that you were that desperate"

Sky ignored Shin and said "I will activate the Effect of Throne and by banishing a monster whose Attribute is Light I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card and by banishing Virtue I will destroy the Left card"

'Shit!' cursed mentally Shin 'How did she knew that I have the most useful card there'

Throne opened his hand and a fireball appeared before that a pillar of fire appeared beneath the selected card revealing to be Call Of The Haunted.

"And now, I will Attack with throne. Use Holy Fervor!" ordered Sky, and the wheel behind Throne began to spin before that fireballs began to rush at the demon.

Sky: 4000

Shin: 2500

"Archfiend Soldier, please attack my brother" said Sky, and the demon slashed her brother.

Sky: 4000

Shin: 600

"Poor you" said Shin as he activated hi trap "I activate my Trap, The Evil Counter! If I received damage during that turn, I can send back to you the last attack, but doubled. Which means, that you are going to receive 3800 Damage Points!"

Sky: 200

Shin: 600

"I'm going to end my Battle Phase, but not my turn" declared Sky "Because I'm going to use my Spell Card that I set in the beginning, Transcendent Wings!"

"What does it do?" asked mockingly Shin "give wings to a monster"

"Sort of" answered Sky "It evolves my Winged Kuriboh to a level 10 monster. And to activate that ability, I'll have to send two cards to the Graveyard"

All monsters on the field were destroyed, making Shin worried about what happened "What the hell just happened?!"

"This is the Effect of the level 10 Winged Kuriboh" answered Sky "He sacrificed himself and destroys all the monsters on the field, and them he inflict the total of their Attack points to you"

"You son of a-!" Shin was about to curse, but he hadn't the time since the Effect got him.

Sky: 200

Shin: 0000

"I did it!" said Sky with joy.

"Lucky bitch" growled Shin before rushing toward Sky "I won't return without you!"

Shizuku moved quickly and with a smooth move she locked him down "You lost" she said "Accept your fate"

"You bitch!" yelled Shin with anger.

Sky sighed with relief, she will stay with her friends.

* * *

Later in the docks, Shin was grumbling and cursing. How could he lose to his pathetic excuse of a sister.

"I will be back" he growled "And you will see what happens to those who do this to me"

"I'm not sure" said a feminine voice that makes Shin to turn, and he saw a back haired girl with a black dress and a creepy doll mask.

"You think that's Halloween?" asked Shin Before noticing an axe in her left arm.

"This will be quick" she said as she walked toward him.

That was the last time Shin Kisaragi was seen.

* * *

 **I had to think a lot for this chapter, and trying to deal with my sickness.**

 **So, to make up for this long wait, I'll leave you the choice of the Effect of two monster: Guts (From the series Berserk) and Kratos (From God Of War 2018)**

 **And now the new cards**

* * *

 **Mitama Shield / Trap Card**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Can only be activated if you are being attacked and that you don't have any monster in your field. Special Summon 4 Mitama Tokens that can't be destroyed by battle in defense position.**

* * *

 **By The Devil's Will / Spell Card**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Tribute a number of monsters and Draw from your Deck cards equal to the number of monsters that you sent to the Graveyard.**

* * *

 **The Evil Counter / Trap Card**

 **Normal Trap**

 **If you received damage, return the last attack by doubling the damage.**

* * *

 **And now Sky**

 **Throne / Level 6 / Light**

 **2500 / 2000**

 **Fairy / Effect**

 **Gain 500 Attack Points for every Fiend Type Monster in the Field. Once by turn, banish a Light Attribute monster from the Graveyard and destroy one Spell or Trap Card in the Field.**


	10. Tag Duel

**Finally, I finished this Chapter.**

 **I wanted to cut it in two parts, but my instinct told me not to.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Tag Duel

In a dark cave, Doll Face was with Amnael as he walked toward an armored woman. The woman had a classic knight armor, but instead of the steely classic iron armor, the armor was made of a black iron and the helmet was more devil-like.

"Who are you to come near me?" she asked "Are you a wolf, or a sheep?"

"I'm afraid that I am more than that" replied Amnael "And I know who you are, bringer of war"

The woman chuckled and said "I see that you've done some researches, I'm impressed"

"You are aware that the card that you want is in an island, right?" asked Amnael.

"And what is the point?" replied the woman.

"I can help you to get there" answered Amnael "After all, we all have business there"

"And you want me to join some sort of army that you are leading" concluded the woman "Are trying to get yourself killed?"

Amnael Chuckled and said "A dead man isn't afraid of death, but of what legacy he's going to leave behind him"

"I see" said the woman "Let's talk more about, your offer"

* * *

In Duel Academy.

'Look at them!' thought Crowler with anger as he walked in the corridor of the academy 'Those pathetic Slifers are littering the campus like vermin. The hallowed hall of MY Duel Academy for the elite, not the for the lame, and not for Jaden Yuki' he then roared "That Slifer Slacker made a fool of me for the last time!" all the Slifer students who were in the corridor to enter a classroom "But soon, he will pay most dearly for it. With what I have planned, he will be the fool" he then noticed someone coming to him.

"Dr. Crowler" said the boy.

Crowler composed himself and said "What can I do for you Crime?"

Crime was the boy who was talking with Shizuku "This is about my request"

"Ah yes, I think that your opponent will be-" Crowler was answering before that someone called him.

"Dr. Crowler" said Chazz while walking toward him.

"Yes" replied Crowler.

"I need you to put me in the Tag Duel against Sky and Syrus" said Chazz.

"Sorry but no" replied Crowler, shocking the black haired teen "Don't give wrong, Chazz, your skills are good but I'm afraid that I'm not taking any chances on this one. If they lose here, Jaden will be expelled from Duel Academy once and for all. But since you are so eager to fight, why don't you fight Crime?"

"I don't care about him!" replied Chazz "All I want to fight is Jaden, and if I do something to one of his friends, I'm sure that he will not be able to win against me!"

"For someone who couldn't win against a Slifer student, talking like you're the best isn't a good thing" said Crime.

"Do you have a problem?" asked Chazz with anger.

"You mustn't bite more than you can chew" said Crime before turning to Crowler "Can you please find someone else?" and then he left.

* * *

Later, in the Red Silfers dorm, Sky was with Syrus, Jaden and Chumley preparing herself for the Duel.

"I didn't know that you could be this calm" said Chumley from his bed, glancing at the two blue haired duelists.

"There's nothing to worry about" said Jaden, reading a comic while laying on his bed "I'm sure that they will win"

'Easy for you to say that' thought Sky and Syrus at the same time 'You aren't the one that will be dueling'

"I shouldn't be this certain if I were you" said Shizuku while opening the door.

"Big sis!" called Sky with joy.

"I just met their opponents, and I fear that Crowler might be a little crazy" said Shizuku before looking at the Roid duelist "And please, don't lose focus during the duel"

"T-that won't happen" replied Syrus.

"Just remember to stay focused" advised Shizuku "Losing focus will lead you to the worst form of defeat"

"So who are their opponents?" asked Jaden.

Shizuku looked at him then turned to Sky and Syrus "Be sure that you're ready"

"Don't ignore me!" complained Jaden.

"Can you come here for a sec?" asked Shizuku while looking at Jaden and then turned to Sky and Syrus "You two, go to the Duel Arena"

* * *

Later in the arena, Sky and Syrus were waiting for the announcer to say their names, they were looking at their cards and their strategies. In the meantime, Shizuku dragged Jaden to a room.

"So, what do you want?" he asked.

"It's look like Crowler planned something different" answered Shizuku "I heard that only Sky and Syrus, but the good doctor decided that you should also face your punishment"

"What do you mean?" asked Jaden.

Shizuku sighed and said "You'll face an Obelisk Blue, his level is above Chazz and you can't try to trick him since he's colder than the blue ice of the Antarctic"

"Sweet!" commented Jaden "When do I duel this guy?"

Shizuku sweatdroped and said "I still don't know if you are bold or simply that you are an idiot"

"And you fear that I might lose?" asked Jaden with a grin.

"You are really an idiot" replied Shizuku "You can lose in the last second. His Deck isn't filled with your everyday cards, his cards are unique and powerful"

"Then like you" replied Jaden, not conscious of what he just said.

"I hope that you don't lose focus in the duel" said Shizuku while shaking her head.

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry, I will surly win!" said Jaden with confidence.

"If you say so" sighed Shizuku with defeat.

* * *

Meanwhile in the stadium, many people came to see the Tag Duel.

"The Tag Duel will begin in a few moments! And remember, these are tense conditions! This is a sudden exposition match!" said the announcer.

'Tense, huh? I sure hope they know what they're doing' thought Bastion, looking stern as he waited for the match to begin.

"It's been a while"

"Huh?" Bastion turned and saw Alexis standing near him.

"I think it dated from the Duel Test" said Alexis "Your name is Bastion Mikawa, right?"

"And you are Alexis Rhodes, right?" replied Bastion.

"Yes" answered Alexis "Have you seen Shizuku?"

"I saw her with Jaden" answered Bastion "She seemed quite upset for some reasons that I don't know"

"I was" replied Shizuku, standing next to Alexis "But I'm fine now"

"I'm pretty sure that Crowler is the reason" commented Alexis with a nervous smile before turning toward the arena "I'm really worried about Sky and Syrus"

"You should be" replied Shizuku "They are about to face the best team in the world"

"What are you talking about?" asked Bastion.

Shizuku was about to answer the Ra duelist when the announcer said "Send in he accused!"

Jaden, followed by Sky and Syrus entered. While Crowler was waiting for them in the center of the arena, he grinned as he looked at Jaden 'This is it, Slifer slacker. I'm going to send you home now. Even if you friends get to win, even if it's impossible, you will still have to face one of my best students'

"I can do it" mumbled Sky "I can win, I can do it, I can win…"

'I wish I could be like her' thought Syrus 'She's so brave and strong'

At that moment, Chumley rushed and took a look. He arrived in time, he moved to take a seat behind a certain Obelisk Blue. Chazz was very angry, he wanted to send the Slifers home himself.

"And now!" said Crowler "Please, welcome our guests, the opponents that the accused are going to face! The Paradox brothers!"

"Oh no…" mumbled Sky, the information about her opponent that Shizuku found was accurate.

Two shadow jumped over the three of them before doing a couple of flips before landing. The two shadows revealed to be two bald men wearing Chinese cloths, one green and the other orange.

"Salutations you fools" said the one in orange.

"Hope you're ready to duel" said the orange one.

"We are screwed" said Sky nervously.

"Who are these guys?" asked Jaden "I've never heard of them"

"Me neither" added Syrus "Maybe this match is going to be easy"

"Are you two sane?!" asked Sky angrily "these are legends among legends when it comes to a Tag Duel! Their perfect synchronization is flawless! And we got no chance!"

"Chill a little" said Jaden "I'm sure that you can win"

"And before I forget" said Crowler with a grin "There will be a bonus duel between Jaden Yuki and The Crimson Prince, Crime Vermillion!"

Many girls screamed when they heard his name. He was so popular in Duel Academy that he got his title by beating all the teachers in a duel during his first year.

"Who's that?" asked Jaden with confusion.

"He's a third year" answered Crowler "One of the best who challenged and defeated every single member of the faculty"

"For real?!" asked Jaden with joy in his voice.

"Yes" answered Crowler "He's the second best duelist in the school, as the first is Zane of course"

"That nice!" said Jaden, shocking the students.

'There's no way that this kid is sane' they thought at the same time.

"It's just like Crowler" said Shizuku, closing her eyes "He's ready to do anything for the win"

"I've studied these guys" said Alexis "They are some sort of mercenaries, not to mention the best Tag Duelist in the world. This is hardly fair"

"I think that was Crowler's point" said Bastion "Statistically speaking I put Sky and Syrus's odds in winning this to be one in five hundreds"

"Very encouraging" commented Shizuku with a sarcastic tone while giving Bastion a blank look.

"I was just giving the results of my calculations" defended Bastion "I want them to win as much as you do, but the odds are against them"

"Don't take Sky this lightly" warned Shizuku "I've trained her to face them, even if she had to do it alone"

"What do you mean 'I've trained her to face them'?" asked Alexis.

"Since I've faced them before and won, I gave her the advices necessary to defeat them" answered Shizuku "But I'm a little worried about Syrus, he didn't know who he was facing, and didn't train to face opponents like the Paradox Brothers"

"It's true that they have no chance, but the impossible can happen" said a new voice revealing to be Zane, sitting next them "After dueling that girl, I can say that she can win if she uses her cards well"

"Look at this" said Shizuku with a smirk "The lone wolf finally decided to join us"

Zane ignored the comment and focused himself on the upcoming duel 'Let's see if your place is here, little brother. Or else'

"Enough with the pleasantries" said Para.

"And now on with the duel" added Dox.

"We didn't come here to talk" said Para.

"We came…" continued Dox before that they both said "To destroy you!"

"Crowler" called the chancellor before asking "Don't you think this is a bit much?"

"No! Not at all!" answered Crowler "They broke a big time rule, so they should face big time opponents. Besides, we can't send the brothers back now, they've come from so far"

"What's that matter? After all you're paying their travel costs" replied Sheppard, shocking the blue teacher "Alright kids, have fun"

"I'm gonna give my all!" yelled Sky, somewhat encouraged all of the sudden "I will not disappoint you Chancellor! And don't worry Shizu, I'm gonna make you proud!" she then roared before noticing that everyone was staring at her "Did I just embarrassed myself?"

"That's more like what you needed" said Jaden with a grin "I know that you're going to win"

"See?" said the Chancellor to Crowler "They will be fine"

"If you say so" replied Crowler, a little displeased, before walking to the center of the arena "Delists! Prepare to battle!"

"We can do it Sy" said Sky while giving a thump up to the blue haired Slifer, who simply laughed nervously.

"The rules of this Tag Team Duel are quite simple" said Crowler "There is no sharing of strategies, no sharing of advices and no sharing of any card that is not in play, but you may use what in your partner's field. Understood?"

"Yeah" said the four duelists.

"And duel" said Crowler while exiting the arena.

Sky / Syrus: 8000

The Paradox Brothers: 8000

Sky took her cards and took a look at her partner, who nodded and drew his sixth card "I'm gonna summon Gyroid in Attack Mode" a blue cartoonish helicopter appeared.

Gyroid (Level 3) 1000 / 1000

"You must be joking" said Para drawing a card "I am surprised that, that thing even has an Attack Mode! This on the other hand… Gurai Gumo!" a giant spider appeared on the field of Para.

Jirai Gumo (Level 4) 2200 / 100

"This monster is stronger than the Warden of Shizu" mumbled Sky "But that doesn't mean better. I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick" a red egg appeared before cracking and showing a little black dragon with red eyes.

Red-Eyes Black Chick (Level 2) 800 / 500

"And you call this a monster?" asked Dox.

"Yes" answered Sky "Because thanks to his Effect, I can tribute him and Special Summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand" a red light emitted from the Red-Eyes Black Chick and he took the form of a grown black dragon.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Level 7) 2400 / 2000

"I didn't know that Sky uses a Dragon Deck" commented Alexis.

"She isn't" replied Shizuku "The Crusader Deck is very flexible, and can adapt itself to any card. Not to mention the combinations that you can do with the other cards such as the Machine Type, Beast Type… and you go on"

"This is indeed a powerful Deck" commented Bastion "But why he isn't in the sells?"

"Because he is still in the test period" answered Shizuku "No one know the full potential of the Deck except the creator of those cards"

"I will try to get some of those cards when they will be in the market" said Bastion "A Deck like that is exactly what I'm trying to get"

"Good luck with that" said Shizuku "Those cards are going to be scattered among the type of each card, you best luck is the competition that is going to be in the launch of the Deck"

"You seem to know a lot" said Zane.

"Because I will be the one hosting the competition" replied Shizuku "But I'm not sure when it will be"

The others said nothing and got their focus on the Duel.

"This is a nice trick" said Dox, drawing a card "But I can also make it. Kaiser Sea Horse Attack Mode" a blue aquatic humanoid with a spear appeared in Dox's field.

Kaiser Sea Horse (Level 4) 1700 / 1650

'If I know dueling like I know dueling, I'm sure that My Gyroid is going to be attacked next turn' thought Syrus.

"I choose to activate a Spell Card from my hand, Tribute Doll!" declared Dox "To activate it, I must sacrifice one monster from our side of the field. Good thing my brother is so generous with his" Para nodded and wires grabbed the insect before destroying it "Farewell Gurai Gumo. Now, I'm allowed to summon a level 7 Monster this turn! And I choose to summon, Kazejin!" a strong wind fell on the field and a green monster appeared.

Kazejin (Level 7) 2400 / 2200

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team" commented Bastion, impressed "Now that's Tag Dueling"

"Would you mind sound not so impressed with them" said Alexis irritatingly.

'I hope that you will not lose your calm Sky' thought Shizuku.

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game?" questioned Para.

"You're losers, you're jokes! In other words, you're lame!" finished Dox.

"And if they think this is starting to get grueling…"

"Wait till I give them a true schooling!" Dox picked a card from his hand "I play Dark Designator! This powerful Spell card allows me to call out any card that I can think of! And if it's anywhere in my brother's deck, it's added immediately to his hand! Now, let me see here...Sanga Of The Thunder!"

Para chuckled "Well, what do you know? Its right here, ready to tear them asunder!" said Para, taking his deck out and quickly found his card before shuffling his deck and placing it back to his duel disk. After Para placed the chosen card in his hand, he raised his arm "The duel's just started..."

"And yet, it is almost done!" Dox also raised his other arm.

"For your demise has already begun!" chanted the Paradox Brothers, throwing down their arms together.

Syrus took a step back as Sky felt something inside her 'Let me take care of things here' her natural red eyes took the color purple and her scared face became calm.

Shizuku narrowed her eyes as she noticed a change in Sky 'What could this be?'

'I don't know' replied the personality of Yan Pin 'Maybe she's like us'

'You mean like me' countered Shizuku 'As much as I hate to admit it, you are me and I am you'

The personality of Yan Pin chuckled and said 'You are admitting that you are a monster? That you are thirsty for blood and war?'

'Indeed I am' replied Shizuku 'But I will not give to those emotions'

'Because of that Alexis girl?' asked Yan Pin as she noticed the heat in the body rising 'You know, I found amusing how easy this is to tease. But enough with that, if you truly love her, you need to confess to her now or we're going to live the same thing that we lived with Mi Fang'

'Shut up!' replied Shizuku 'I think that it's too early…'

'Like with Mi Fang?' countered Yan Pin, leaving Shizuku speechless.

"I don't want to live through that again" mumbled Shizuku under her breath.

In the arena, Syrus turned to Sky and said "What do you think Sky? If we just quit right now we'll have time to pack our stuff, so uh… shall we?"

"We are not going to give up" said Sky with much more confidence "We are going to win"

"Yeah… right" said Syrus, gaining a little more confidence 'I'm not only going to show the Paradox Brothers that I am strong, but my brother as well' he then turned to see his brother 'And I'm gonna do it right here, right now in this turn' he then took a card "I summon Steamroid in Attack mode"

Steamroid (Level 4) 1800 / 1800

"And I also play this, Polymerization! Check it out! I'm taking my Gyroid and Steamroid, ad fusing them together to create the ultimate engine could, Stream Gyroid!"

Steam Gyroid (Level 6) 2200 / 1800

"Now's that Locomotion! See, you guys made a mistake with your teamwork! When you sacrificed Gurai Gumo, you left your brother's side completely defenseless, leaving the door wide open for an attack!"

"Are you serious?" asked the new Sky.

Not hearing her he said "And I'm going for it, Steam Gyroid attacks Para!"

Para gasped and said with Shock "An attack?!"

"Got that right!" said Syrus as his friends facepalmed.

"I don't see what Sky is finding in him" commented Shizuku as her second personality laughed at the comment.

The shock in Para's face disappeared letting place to a smirk "If you please brother"

Dox nodded and said "It would be a pleasure indeed brother! Kazejin, defend!" Kazejin appeared in front of Para, defending him with a wind barrier and sending Steam Gyroid back to Syrus's field "Our monster's special ability, do you like?"

"It reduces your monsters damage to zero without even a fight" Para added.

"Do these two actually think they have a chance at beating Para and Dox" said Crowler out loud after chuckling "They stink worse that dirty socks. Now they even have me doing it"

"That was worth a shot" said Sky "so you don't need to be depressive"

Syrus nodded and said "If you say so" he then played one card facedown before ending his turn.

"At least a smart move" said Para before drawing "I play monster reborn, and bring back the frightful Jirai Gumo" and the spider reappeared with a low roar "And I also play another Spell Card, Tribute Doll"

"Not that again!" complained Syrus.

"Yes again" replied Para "And I will use it to sacrifice Jirai, so that I can summon another Level seven monster. Suijin!" a blue monster with only legs appeared out of a steam of water.

Suijin (Level 7) 2500 / 2400

"The recipe for their ultimate monster is there" said Shizuku "With Kaiser Sea Horse, they will be able to summon Sanga, and then, by using the effect of the Gate Guardian, they will Special Summon him"

"The Gate Guardian?" asked Alexis with confusion and worry.

"A Level eleven monster" answered Shizuku "He is like their signature monster"

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _In an arena under the earth a ten year version of Shizuku was standing alone against the Paradox Brother and Pegasus was watching the duel._

 _Shizuku: 950_

 _The Paradox Brothers: 2500_

 _Shizuku was having a huge Viking with a shield and a sword known as The Warlord in Defense Mode, equipping him with Fafnir's Obsidian, giving him 1000 additional Attack Points and Defense Points. (Look at For Honor to understand)_

 _The Warlord (Level 8) 3000 / 4500_

 _And the Paradox Brothers had their Gate Guardian that was a mix between Sanga, Kazejin and Juijin._

 _Gate Gardian (Level 11) 3750 / 3400_

 _It was Para's turn_

 _"I will use Crushing Shield and destroy your monster!" he said as a ray destroyed the Warlord "And now I will Attack you directly! Go Gate Guardian, Tidal Surge Attack!" the monster created a wave of electrified water and threw it at the girl._

 _Shizuku: 0000_

 _The Paradox Brothers: 2500_

 _Breathing heavily, Shizuku said "one more time"_

 _"You have incredible tenacity" said Dox._

 _"But you need more for victory" added Para._

 _"I know that" she replied "That's why I'm dueling you. For me, all those defeats are sources of experience that I can count on"_

 _Both of the brothers looked at Pegasus as he nodded to them. They were going to duel until she stops demanding the duels._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

"That monster's summon count as a Special Summon in all the circumstances" said Shizuku.

"A powerful monster indeed" commented Bastion.

In the arena, Para sacrificed Kiser Sea Horse and summoned Sanga Of The Thunder a humanoid yellow form of the top of a strange armor appeared with a thundering clash.

Sanga Of The Thunder (Level 7) 2600 / 2200

"Three monsters on our side, what could be better?" asked Para.

"I know what brother" answered Dox "When they come together"

"Prepare yourselves!" yelled Para "I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin and Sanga Of The Thunder, so that I can summon the ultimate monster! Gate Guardian!"

Gate Gardian (Level 11) 3750 / 3400

"Gate Guardian?!" said Syrus with shock.

"Dangerous" said Sky.

"Just wait until you see his Attack!" said Para "Go! Destroy Steam Gyroid with Tidal Surge Attack!" Lightning crackled in the front of Gate Guardian before a geyser of water shot out, combining the lightning with the water to create an electrical current of water. The blast hit Steam Gyroid head on and even splashed on Syrus. Even though the blast wouldn't affect Syrus, he screamed when the holographic blast hit him.

Sky / Syrus: 6450

The Paradox Brothers: 8000

"I'm afraid that the brothers have a dislike to pulling back" said Shizuku "And it would be for the best if Syrus stops making errors like that"

Alexis nodded and said "Even if Sky could hold herself, I doubt that Syrus will help her if he doesn't get himself together"

"What do you think about that Zane" said Shizuku to Syrus's brother.

"If he loses the Duel, then it will prove that he doesn't have a place here" replied Zane.

"And what if they win" asked Shizuku.

Zane didn't answered as he knew that it would be impossible for his brother to win.

"I know it hurts" said Para.

"And the bad news is, it only get worse" added Dox.

"If it's getting as bad as their rhyming we will be in serious troubles" said Syrus with worry.

'These two are dueling perfectly' thought Crowler happily 'Both of them are weak, and since Syrus is the worst one of the pair, breaking him will make the entire structure of their team to crumble. And the pipsqueak will also break in any moment. My plan is without flaws'

'I hope that Sky can do something with her cards' thought Syrus 'Because we are going to need a miracle to win'

"Even if the enemy is strong, it doesn't mean that we're wrong" said Sky with a smirk "Even I know how to do rhymes" 'I'll leave the rest to you, make sure to keep your calm' Sky's eyes returned to their natural red and her face became less serious and more worried.

"You are an insult to poetry" said Para before setting a card face down.

"It's my turn then" said Sky, drawing a card "I will use Polymerization and fuse my current Red-Eye Black Dragon in my field with my Lancer Of The Crusade in my hand and create the Holy Dragon Rider" a knight riding an armored white dragon landed on Sky's field.

Holy Dragon Rider (Level 9) 3200 / 3000

"Next, I will equip him with the Holy Spear Rhongomyniad, giving him additional 500 Attack Points and Defense Points" a white spear with a golden guard appeared in the hand of the Holy Dragon Rider.

Holy Dragon Rider (Level 9) 3700 / 3500

"That's nice and all, but you forget one thing…" said Syrus nervously "Their monster have 3750 Attack Points and your only has 3700"

"That's why I have a card set" replied Sky "I will use my Trap Card Redemption Of The Heretic! It's allow me to take a look in your Graveyard, select a Light Attribute monster and Special Summon it to my side of the field"

"We have two of them" said Para.

"Which one you will choose from them" added Dox.

"My choice is Sanga Of The Thunder" declared Sky as the monster appeared in field of the blue haired girl.

Sanga Of The Thunder (Level 7) 2600 / 2200

"And the best thing is that you need to destroy this monster if you wish to attack any other monster in our side" she said before grinning "And since I have another Light Attribute monster, I can use the Effect of my Holy Dragon Rider and inflict you 1500 Damages to your Life Points directly!"

"Our Life Points?!" said the Paradox Brothers, surprised by the sudden change of things.

At the same moment, the dragon flew above the Gate Guardian and the knight threw his spear at the brothers.

Sky / Syrus: 6450

The Paradox Brothers: 6500

"And since the Holy Dragon Rider is equipped with Rhongomyniad, I can draw a card each time I deal damage to you with my Holy Dragon Rider"

"You were just lucky" said Pare.

"Don't get cocky" continued Dox.

"I end my turn with this card facedown" declared Sky as she placed a card facedown.

"It's my draw now" said Dox as he took a card "I'm activating the Equip Spell card, Fairy Meteor Crush! And I'm equipping it to the Gate Guardian! Now, when the Guardian attacks a Monster in Defense Mode, the difference between his Attack Points and another Monster's Defense Points are dealted straight through your Life Points!"

"Not so fast!" shouted Syrus "You're forgetting that I have a facedown card out! I'm activating Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys one Spell or Trap Card! And I'm gonna use it on the one you juse played! Fairy Meteor Crush!" a tornado came out of the card and launched itself toward Gate Guardian.

"Right into my Trap! I activate Judgment Of Anubis!" yelled Para "Foolish boy! This lets me stop your little Spell simply by discarding one card! You typhoon has been downgraded to a mere summer breeze! Observe!" as soon as the last word exited Para's mouth, the tornado disappeared "But wait, that not all it does! Anubis also destroys one of your creatures!"

"And Attack Points are dealt as damage to you, pretty cool special feature" added Dox.

"But don't forget that you can't destroy Holy Dragon Rider" said Sky "The only one you can destroy is Sanga Of The Thunder"

"And we will do!" said Para

"And you can protect yourself from it, can you?" added Dox.

Blue electricity bolts fell on Sanga before his disappearance.

Sky / Syrus: 3850

The Paradox Brothers: 6500

"I know it feels like we have your backs to the wall" said Dox "But in fact, the wall is in front of you! I play this in my turn!" gray brick came together and formed a wall that was alive "It's called Defense Wall! And as long as it's in the field in defense mode, all the monsters you have can only attack him!"

Defense Wall (Level 4) 0 / 2100

"Spectacular" commented Bastion "A flawless strategy to have that guardian in the offensive and that wall in the defensive"

"We all know that" said Shizuku with a tick mark "But can you at least try to encourage them a little"

"It's your turn, what are you waiting for" said Dox to Syrus.

"To be honest, a miracle" replied Syrus before drawing a card. With a worried look, he summoned a cartoonish one eyed bicycle in Defense Mode.

Cycroid (Level 3) 800 / 1000

"You summon a bike?" mocked Para while drawing a card "Well it's in for a major flat! Gate Guardian! Tidal Surge Attack!" before that the attack could reach it disappeared.

"Not if I play my Trap Card, Prayers Of The Desperate" said Sky "I can negate the destruction of any monster and without losing any Life Point due to Battle Damage! All I have to do is paying 500 Life Points each time I use it!"

Sky / Syrus: 3350

The Paradox Brothers: 6500

"That's an interesting card" said Bastions with amazement "I didn't knew that Sky could pull something like that"

"Well now they might have a chance" said Alexis before noticing that.

"Still there's the fact that the brothers have a huge advantage with their Life Points" pointed Shizuku "But if Sky plays her cards well they may win"

"We can't speculate things just like that" said Bastion "Even with that card, she still have five chances to use it before their defeat"

"I'm going to punch you if you keep with this negativism" growled Shizuku, shutting Bastion.

"A powerful, card you have" said Para.

"But after some hits, you can't still stand" added Dox.

"I don't care anymore" said Sky with a low voice "All my life, I've been treated as I'm weak, worthless… everyone just laughed at me and past" she then took a card "But you know what, I'm fine with it. The life is the greatest lesson they say, and I'm learning much than I anticipated" she then looked at Syrus "Do you mind if I borrow your monster?"

The boy shook his head and said "You can use him in any way you like"

"Then, I will tribute him to summon my Shield Of The Crusade" the cartoonish bike disappeared and a knight that looks like The Knight Crusader but bigger and having a shield with a cross portrayed in the center kneeled in front of Sky.

Shield Of The Crusade (Level 5) 1000 / 2500

"And don't forget about the effect of my Holy Dragon Rider" and the knight flew again above both monsters and hit the brothers.

Sky / Syrus: 3350

The Paradox Brothers: 5000

"I play now the Spell Kneel And Praise The Power, which force one of your monsters to pass in Defense Position, and my choice is clear" and Gate Guardian knelt in Defense Position "And I end my turn" she then turned to Syrus "Everything is up to you now Sy"

"You must be a fool" said Para "When Gate Guardian's in Defense, he never tires! Your situation is just as dire!"

"And though, I hate to fuel the fire, with Defense Wall we played, you have yet to retire!" added Dox, reminding them that the defensive monster.

"I know that Sy can get rid of both of them" said Sky, now with more courage than she ever had.

"Why?" said Crowler, shocked by the sudden change "She must have been broken down with that slacker"

"Can't you tell?" said Sheppard smiling "Thanks to you, she now have a stronger personality"

'Sky is really giving her best' thought Syrus 'And I also need to do my best'

"Fine then, my draw" said Dox while taking a card "I just place one card face down, no more no less. Brother, you do the rest"

"Excellent decision, I think that's for the best" replied Para "For I'm quite sure that next turn, I'll win us this contest"

'I need to focus and win no matter what' thought syrus while drawing a card and smiled "I summon Drillroid in Attack Mode!" a cartoonish drill monster erupted from the earth.

Drillroid (Level 4) 1600 / 1600

"And guess what" said Syrus with determination "When Drillroid fight a monster in Defense Mode he's automatically destroyed! So, Open Wide!" and the Machine monster charged toward Gate Guardian, only to get intercepted by Defense Wall, which resulted in the destruction of the monster and their Life Points have been reduced by 500 due to the difference between the Attack Points of the Defense Points of the Defense Wall.

Sky / Syrus: 2850

The Paradox Brothers: 5000

"A nice try" said Para.

"But not nice enough" continued Dox.

"Gate Guardian still stand"

"Despite your best stuff"

"And you think that I'm done?" said Syrus before activating a Spell Card "I activate the Spell Card, Shield Crush! That's right! And just like the name says, it destroys any monster that's trying to hide in Defense Mode! Just like… that Gate Guardian!" a green laser spun out of the card and destroyed Gate Guardian.

"Gate Guardian is cooked" said Para.

"I can hardly look" continued Dox.

"Nice job Sy, now we can begin the counter attack" said Sky with a smile "I knew that you could do it"

Syrus laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head and then noticed that everyone in the stadium began on cheering them.

"This is supposed to be a punishment! And this crowd is treating them like heroes!" said Crowler with shock before turning to the Chancellor "Chancellor Sheppard! Tell me you're watching this!"

"Yes, well done Crowler" replied Sheppard "This match you've set up is promoting teamwork and fortitude, Fine job!"

"Did you see that!" said Bastion "Did you? Tell you saw that!"

"Bastion, we are all here watching the same duel, so there's no use of asking this question" replied Shizuku "And I'm not surprised since I personally trained Sky"

"Now they have a chance" sighed Alexis with relief.

"Now I play one card facedown and end my turn" said Syrus.

"You did great" said Sky with a smile, turning the face of Syrus red.

"Mind if we join in order to praise you too?" asked Para.

"Because, for destroying that monster we should really…" added Dox before that they both said "Thank you"

"They say what doesn't destroy you makes you stronger" said Para "And it's true. After all, we haven't been destroyed, and we're about to become more powerful than ever! Dark Element! This Spell Card can only be whenever Gate Guardian is in a Graveyard! Now by paying half our Life Points, we can summon a monster that can't be beaten in battle!"

"Dark Guardian!" both brothers said as a dark vortex was form in the field and the shape of a burly man carrying an axe while riding a mechanical spider appeared, grinning evilly.

Dark Guardian (Level 12) 3800 / 3800

Sky / Syrus: 2850

The Paradox Brothers: 2500

"Invincible in battle and had those Attack Points!" said Bastion with shock.

"Thankfully the Dark Guardian doesn't have piercing damage" pointed Shizuku "And as long as Shiled Of The Crusade is in the Field they can't declare an attack on any other monster"

"And the Trap Card of Sky is still active" added Alexis.

"Now Dark Guardian, attack Drillroid with Axe Slash Bash!" commanded Para as the monster swung his axe but Shield Of The Crusade rushed in front of the Machine Type monster, protecting him.

"This is the Effect of my Shield Of The Crusade" said Sky "Just like your Defense Wall, you are forced to destroy him if you wish to attack any other monster"

"An impressive card!" admitted Para.

"I never thought they'd play so hard" added Dox.

"I know, we bombard and bombard. Oh well, at least our precious Dark Guardian..."

"Has kept up his guard!"

"Quite right, brother! He won't be blasted to shards!"

"He'll finish them off next turn!"

"And this duel will be ours!" both finished in unison.

Syrus fell on his knees, feeling despair as they were about to lose if it wasn't for Sky's monster 'Just when I step up my game, they step up theirs even more'

"Here it comes, the moment I was waiting for" said Crowler with joy "the moment these two lose and those two slackers get expelled"

"Don't worry Sy" said Sky while smiling at him "We still have cards and some shots before beginning in worrying, but you know what, even if everything is lost, I will always believe in you"

Encouraged by her words, Syrus stood up.

"Looks like the boy still wants to proceed" commented Para.

"Really, for sure I thought mercy he would plead" added Dox.

"No, for he would need smarts to know when to concede" Corrected Para.

"Shut up you two" said Sky while drawing a card "You need to learn that under estimating an enemy is a bad idea. I summon Apprentice Priest in Attack Mode, then I activate Pot Of Greed and draw two additional cards, now I will use my spell Card, The First Crusade! With it, I can remove from the game one monster whose Attribute is Light and Special Summon one from my Deck, and by removing Apprentice Priest I will Special Summon from my Deck Tirion Fordring!" and the paladin stood tall against the monster in front of him.

The Ashbringer Tirion Fordring (Level 8) 2900 / 2600

"And for every Light monster in my Graveyard, he gain 100 Attack Points!"

The Ashbringer Tirion Fordring (Level 8) 3100 / 2600

"I set a card then end my turn" said Sky with a smile "Now, everything is up to you Sy"

"You look like a smart girl, you know" said Dox while drawing a card "But trusting him you shouldn't do. For his dueling capacities are weak compared to you. I play the Trap Card One On One Fight! Though, I'm sure you would like to run and hide. This card forces both our strongest monsters to fight. I hope that your Holy Dragon Rider is ready to pay for what it did to us" the Dragon Rider charged the Dark Guardian, who swung his axe cutting the monster in two.

Sky / Syrus: 2750

The Paradox Brothers: 2800

"Why did she didn't used the Effect of her Trap Card?" wondered Bastion.

"For two reasons" answered Zane "She would have lost more Life Points and now that she has another Light Attribute monster in the Graveyard, her monster will gain 100 additional Attack Points"

The Ashbringer Tirion Fordring (Level 8) 3200 / 2600

"That was a clever choice" commented Dox.

"But you could have done much" added Para.

"What a pity that you must leave"

"And watch from the rear"

Sky looked at them and smiled "I know, from the bottom of my heart, that Sy will be the one to bring us victory"

"In him you have faith" said Para.

"Even if you are near death" added Dox.

"He is my partner after all" replied Sky "And that's why I'm sure that he will win"

Syrus nodded and drew a card "First off, I sacrifice Drillroid, and summon UFOroid" as Syrus sent his monster to the graveyard a cartoonish flying UFO appeared were the drill once stood

UFOroid (Level 6) 1200 / 1200

"And also, I activate the Spell Card, Power Bond! It's a fusion card! And I have just the two monsters to fuse! Sky, if you please!"

Sky nodded and said "Do it"

"Then I merge UFOroid and Tirion Fordring! To create, Paladinroid" a humanoid robot form appeared holding a large sword before that a golden full plate armor glued itself on it, hiding it from the Dark Guardian.

Paladinroid (Level 10) ? / ?

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _During one of the training sessions of Sky and Syrus, Shizuku approached them and gave them a card._

 _"This is a strong card" she said "Normally I don't ask for a personal card like that, but you need it if you wish to win the Tag Duel!"_

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

"And it gets better!" said Syrus "His Attack Points are the total of the current Attack Points of the fusion monsters used!"

Paladinroid (Level 10) 4400 / ?

"It matters not!" said Para "So, stop your ceaseless prattle!"

"You know Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle!" added Dox.

"Yeah that's true, but it doesn't really matter!" said Syrus with a smirk "Because Power Bond have a Special Effect that double the Attack Points of the monster summoned by it!"

Paladinroid (Level 10) 8800 / ?

"To make more than 8000!" yelled the brothers in shock.

"Sure Dark Guardian will survive the attack" said Syrus, still grinning "But it will be a different story for your Life Points. Now let's go Paladinroid, get them with Mechanical Judgement!" at those words, the Machine Type monster swung his sword and an image of the sword entered Dark Guardian and exited just to hit the brothers.

Sky / Syrus: 2750

The Paradox Brothers: 0000

Alexis sighed with relief as she said "Both them are staying"

"But the second Duel will begin now" reminded Shizuku "Jaden will face The Crimson Prince"

"He is strong" said Zane "But if Jaden can use the right card at the right moment, he may have a chance"

"How?!" said Crowler, shocked by the victory of the two most weak minded duelists in the academy "How did they win against the Paradox Brothers?!"

"At least we are safe" sighed Sky.

"Maybe we are, but not Jay" reminded Syrus "He still have to win his Duel"

"I hope that you learned something from this" said the Chancellor as he walked toward them.

Both students nodded.

"Good" said the Chancellor "I'm expecting a five page report about what you learned in the Duel and the fact that you shouldn't trespass in the abandoned dorm"

Syrus was shocked by that, unlike Sky who said "Right" and they both went to take a seat to watch the upcoming Duel.

"Good, I'm expecting them to be in my office by Monday" added Sheppard before turning to Crowler "Now I think that you still need to announce another Duel, isn't that right Crowler"

The teacher regained his posture and walked to the arena "Now's the time of the second Duel!"

Both Crime and Jaden entered and placed themselves one in front of the other in the arena.

"Remember boys! If Jaden Yuki loses he will be expelled!" said Crowler before mumbling "With this duel arranged, I'm sure to send the Slacker home packing"

"Let's do this!" said Jaden, activating his Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

Jaden: 4000

Crime: 4000

"I'll take the lead" said Jaden, drawing a card, and smirked "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode"

Elemental Hero Clayman (Level 4) 800 / 2000

"And I end with a facedown"

"Starting with Clayman, it may help" said Zane before noticing Syrus approaching in an odd way "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay" answered Syrus sounding like he's zoning out.

"Where's Sky?" asked Shizuku, which Syrus's head exploded with a pink color.

"She's fine" he answered.

"At least he past the Duel" said Alexis "Now, it's time for Jaden to win against a strong opponent"

"I place the odds at one in three hundreds" said Bastion.

Shizuku was about to talk, but decided to stay silent.

"My turn to draw then" said Crime, drawing a card "I summon Felyne in Attack Position" a two legged cat holding a pike came out of the earth and did a cute 'Nya!' while razing one of his paws up.

Felyne (Level 2) 500 / 500

All the girls present squealed at the appearance of the cute cat.

"Sorry to say this buddy, but my Clayman have more Attack Points" pointed Jaden "You're going to need a much stronger monster"

"You think that a Felyne's strength is unbendable?" asked Crime before taking a card from his hand "By removing a card of a Beast Type, Reptile Type, Dragon Type, Insect Type, Dinosaur Type, Winged Beast Type or Sea Serpent Type from the game, I can add the Attack Points and Defense Points to my Felyne, and he gain one of the Effect of the monster"

"What?" asked Jaden with confusion.

"Felynes are hunters, so they hunt and create armors with the beasts that they kill" explained Crime "They learned that from the human hunters when they worked under them"

"And that what you're going to do?" asked Jaden.

"Yes" answered Crime "By banishing Nargacuga not only he will gain 2300 Attack Points, but also the Effect of adding Piercing Damage" a ninja like armor appeared on the Felyne and a shuriken replaced the pike.

Felyne (Level 2) 2800 / 2500

"Unfortunately, I can't attack with him the turn I use his Effect so I end with two cards facedown"

"My turn!" said Jaden while drawing a card "I summon my Burstinatrix"

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (Level 3) 1200 / 800

"And now I will use my Polymerization to fuse them and create Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" a heavily armored soldier appeared, wielding a plated shield in one hand, and the other a sort of rocket blaster weapon.

Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (Level 6) 2000 / 2500

"An impressive monster" commented Crime "But please keep in mind that my monster possess more Attack Points"

"If that's the reason" replied Jaden, gaining the attention of Crime "When Rampart Blaster is in Defense Position, I can get to your Life Points directly! Now, get him with Rampart Barrage!"

"I activate my Quick-play Spell, Dragonskin Potion" said Crime, activating one of his facedowns "With it, all the damage that I take are halved"

Jaden: 4000

Crime: 3500

"Better than nothing" said Jaden with a grin.

"You haven't seen the real Duel in action" said Crime while drawing a card "First I'll use my other facedown Melynx Surprise Attack. With it, I can inflict you 100 Damage Points directly and can take of your cards" as soon as he finished, a black version of the Felyne popped out behind Jaden and took one of his cards that was Monster Reborn.

Jaden: 3900

Crime: 3500

"Not again" complained Jaden as it was the second time that someone from Duel Academy targeted Monster Reborn.

"I summon Bullfango in Attack Mode" a giant brown boar appeared with a roar.

Bullfango (Level 4) 1900 / 1800

"And now, Felyne, destroy Rampart Blaster with Blade Slash!" the cat like monster bounced a few times and jumped over Rampart Blaster before cutting her with the shuriken.

Jaden: 3600

Crime: 3500

"And now I attack directly with Bullfango. Get him with Wild Charge" the boar charged Jaden, but Jaden activated his Trap Card.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown, A Hero Emerges" said Jaden with a grin "Thanks to it, you must chose a card in my hand, if it's a monster, it will be summoned"

"I choose the left one" replied Crime.

"Then say hello to Wroughtweiler" said Jaden as his robotic blue dog appeared, kneeling.

Wroughtweiler (Level 3) 800 / 1200

"His Defense Points are still lower, so I will not cancel the attack!" said The Crimson Prince as the boar destroyed Wroughtweiler.

"Now's that my Wroughtweiler is destroyed and in the Graveyard, I can get one Elemental Hero and one Polymerization from the Graveyard, and I choose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" said Jaden as he took back the two cards.

"Not bad" said Crime "I end with this facedown"

"My draw then!" said Jaden, drawing a card "Sweet! I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to get Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" and the green hero monster appeared.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Level 6) 2100 / 1200

"And I'll activate Skyscraper" and the field turned into the city of the Elemental Heroes "And without waiting, I'll destroy that Felyne. Get him with Skydive Scorcher!"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Level 6) 3100 / 1200

"I activate my Trap Card Pit-Fall Trap" said Crime as he activated the Trap Card "I can activate this card only when one of my monsters is attacked, it simply cancel the attack"

"The only shot I got was the one where I used Rampart Blaster" said Jaden with an unhappy tone "Can't you get your guard down for a sec?"

"This is a stupid question" said Crime while drawing a card "I tribute my Felyne and the Bullfango and pay 500 Life points to summon the tyrant of fire, the Akantor!" The earth began to tremble as a pillar of fire came out of it and a black creature covert in spikes emerged. It had strong forelimbs, thick spikes, a clawed tail and large tusks.

Akantor (Level 10) 3000 / 3200

Jaden: 3600

Crime: 3000

"That's a big monster" commented Jaden before seeing that the buildings of the card Skyscraper beginning to fall "What the Heck is happening?!"

"This is the Effect of the Akantor" explained Crime "He has an extremely negative effect on the environment, so no one of us can use Spell Field cards. And with Skyscraper out, you monster will be out in no time"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Level 6) 2100 / 1200

"Akantor! Attack Flame Wingman with your Wrath Charge!" the monster roared before rushing toward the Elemental Hero and crushing him in his jaw.

Jaden: 2500

Crime: 3000

"Jaden took a hard hit" commented Bastion "And since that monster will destroy any Field Spell, then I can say that Jaden won't last long"

"Bastion" called Shizuku, as she gave him a scary smile "Shut up"

"Y-yes" replied Bastion as he felt his spine chilling.

"Are you going to give up?" asked Crime.

"The Duel isn't over until the last card is played" said Jaden while drawing "I play the Spell Card Of Sanctity, we both draw until we get six cards" both Jaden an Crime drew their cards and Jaden smirked "I summon Winged Kuriboh and activate the Spell Transcendent Wings! With that, I will evolve Winged Kuriboh into a level 10 Winged Kuriboh. And guess what, his Effect will be the last thing in this Duel, because thanks to his Effect, all monsters in Attack Mode are destroyed and the total of their Attack Points is dealt to you!" the Akantor roared as he disappeared in a bright light.

Jaden: 2500

Crime: 0000

Everyone was stunned, a Silfer defeated the second most powerful duelist in the Academy.

"NO!" cried Crowler "How did he… how did he won?!"

"But it's because of your great teaching" said the professor Banner while approaching the Obelisk teacher, with Pharaoh in his hands "Oh wait, he's in my dorm" and then Pharaoh licked Crowler, freaking the Obelisk teacher out.

"Good job Jaden" said the Chancellor "With that victory, not only you'll stay, but you've proven once more that with a good spirit, you can win"

"Does that makes me the second most powerful duelist?" asked Jaden, only to get a chuckle from the Chancellor.

"It would be a good thing" replied the Chancellor "But since Crime didn't used his entire Deck, then I'm afraid that won't do"

"WHAT?!" asked Jaden with shock.

"I was asked by the Chancellor to get only the half of my Deck, the other half was just some random cards I got" confessed Crime "My Deck is too strong for you, and since this is my last year, I will not try to make problems with anyone"

"And I'm sure that you will put everything you learned in a report, and also add how transpassing in the abandoned dorm was wrong" added Sheppard with a smile.

"Talk about a bumper" growled Jaden.

"How about ten pages then" said Sheppard, still smiling "And single spaced too…"

* * *

As Jaden began on complaining, a shadow was watching the entire Duel.

"This promises to be interesting" it said, as the shadow revealed to be a young man in what appears to be leather cloths the hides everything except his eyes, that are blue, and the lower part of his face, showing that he have a pale skin.

* * *

 **Here's the end of the chapter.**

 **I dare you to find the identity of the two mysterious persons mentioned in the beginning and in the end.**

 **And now the new cards.**

* * *

 **Holy Dragon Rider / Level 9 / Light**

 **3200 / 3000**

 **Warrior / Fusion / Effect**

 **Lancer Of The Crusade + Dragon Type monster**

 **If you possess another Light Attribute monster, inflict 1500 Damage Points to your opponent.**

* * *

 **Holy Spear Rhongomyniad / Spell Card**

 **Equip Spell**

 **Can only be equipped to Light Attribute Warrior Type monsters. Add 500 Attack Points and Defense Points. If the monster equipped with this card inflict damage to your opponent, draw a card.**

* * *

 **Redemption Of The Heretic / Trap Card**

 **Continuous Trap**

 **Select a Light Attribute monster in your opponent's Graveyard and Special Summon it. The monster summoned will intercept all kind of attacks and Effects.**

* * *

 **Prayers Of The Desperate / Trap Card**

 **Continuous Trap**

 **Sacrifice 500 Life Points to negate an attack.**

* * *

 **Kneel And Praise The Power / Spell Card**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Force one monster to go in Defense Mode.**

* * *

 **Paladinroid / Level 10 / Light**

 **? / ?**

 **Machine / Fusion / Effect**

 **UFOroid + Light Attribute Warrior Type monster**

 **The original Attack Points of this card become equal to the combined current Attack Points of the 2 Fusion Material Monsters you used for the Fusion Summon of this card.**

* * *

 **Felyne / Level 2 / Earth**

 **500 / 500**

 **Beast-Warrior / Effect**

 **count as a Beast Type. Remove from the game the card of a Beast Type, Reptile Type, Dragon Type, Insect Type, Dinosaur Type, Winged Beast Type or Sea Serpent Type monster and add the Attack Points and Defense Points and an Effect from the card selected to this card. you can't declare an attack with this card the same turn you activate it's Effect**

* * *

 **Nargacuga / Level 8 / Dark**

 **2300 / 2000**

 **Dragon / Effect**

 **Gain 500 Attack Points each time this card destroys a monster. Inflict Piercing Damage.**

* * *

 **Dragonskin Potion / Spell Card**

 **Quick-play Spell**

 **Halve the Damage you take during one turn.**

* * *

 **Melynx Surprise Attack / Trap Card**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Inflict 100 Damage points and take one card from your opponent's hand.**

* * *

 **Bullfango / Level 4 / Earth**

 **1900 / 1800**

 **Beast**

 **A savage boar that will crush anything in his territory.**

* * *

 **Pit-Fall Trap / Trap Card**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Can only be activated if your opponent declare an attack. Negate an attack.**

* * *

 **Akantor / Level 10 / Fire**

 **3000 / 3200**

 **Dragon / Effect**

 **Can only be summoned by sacrificing two monster and 500 Life Points. Negate the activation Field Spell cards.**


	11. Formula for Success

**Sorry for being lazy.**

 **It's just that I just finished my exams, and had to take care of my grandmother.**

 **anyway... Enjoy.**

* * *

Formula for Success

Both Shizuku and Sky were at the field with the other girls, playing volleyball.

"Come on Mindy!" yelled Jasmine "We can beat them!"

"Yeah!" replied Mindy while serving the ball.

Shizuku simply grabbed the ball and threw it in a tree, where a bunch of Obelisk students were hiding in.

"My head" groaned one of them before noticing that all the girls were staring at them.

"Euh… hi" said another Obelisk blue nervously.

"You have two choices" said Shizuku as a dangerous aura was surrounding her "You can either choose two of you that will be going to Duel me, or you'll face me and Sky in a match of volley"

"Aren't you a little nice to them?" asked a girl.

"If the fact that if they lose they will be expelled due to being caught somewhere they shouldn't be is nice, then you can say that I'm nice" replied Shizuku "And, I'm sure that they will be doing their best in whatever they will choose"

"You're starting to become scary big sis" commented Sky.

"So, what are you going to choose?" asked Shizuku as she was glaring at them.

"The… we are going to choose the Duel" replied the Obelisk boy.

"I really wish that you start learning your lesson" said Alexis with a sigh "This is the third time you are caught in the private sport area that we have-"

"Wait a second" interrupted Sky as she began to blush "F-from when you were here?"

That question caused all the girls to stare at them with dead eyes, causing the boys to feel some sort of deadly aura coming from all the girls.

"Can we use our right to stay quite?" asked another boy nervously.

"Forget the Duel" said Shizuku while smiling "Let's play a more better game, it's called 'Dodge the ball or you will get bruises for a long time'"

Let's say that the boys learned that Shizuku can become a demon. No, she can be scarier than a demon.

* * *

Later in the classroom, those Obelisk boys were sitting in their places with bandages and their uniform in a bad stat.

"They are pitiful" said Chazz while looking at them before ordering "Foot rub and ice tea, now"

"Get them yourself" replied an Obelisk boy.

"What was that?!" said Chazz, feeling insulted by their change in attitude toward him.

"Doesn't he know?"

"Guess not"

"Know what?!" asked Chazz.

"Chazz! Where do you think you're sitting?" asked another Obelisk boy while approaching Chazz.

"My seat, obviously!" replied Chazz.

"Sorry, but that not your seat anymore, now move!" said the Obelisk boy.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Chazz furiously "Of course that's my seat it says so right here" he then noticed that his name isn't there anymore.

"Sorry Chazz" said the Obelisk boy before pointing where the Ra and Slifer students sit "But you were moved way over there"

"No way!" replied Chazz, not believing his ears "This is all wrong! I don't belong over there with those losers!" he then turned to Crowler, who was on his way to his desk "Dr. Crowler! Tell everyone this is a mistake! Tell them I belong up here!"

Crowler turned to him, with a blacken eye, and said "But you don't, and you haven't since you lost that Duel to euh… Who was it now? Ah yes I remember, Jaden Yuki, a SLIFER! This is why tomorrow you will Duel Bastion Misawa, and if you lose to him as well, you two will switch dorms"

"You mean… I'll become… a Ra Yellow duelist?" asked Chazz, shocked by the bombshell that was thrown by Crowler.

"Yes, very good" replied Crowler while clapping "Now, if only you could Duel as well as you listen" this last comment made everyone to laugh at Chazz as he rushed out of the Classroom.

However, a Ra wasn't laughing "What do you think buddy?" he asked, before that an orange beast like creature with blue jeans and red baskets. He had green eyes and was grinning. The creature said something incomprehensible "I don't think that he's thinking about his stomach" the creature then replied with something "I think that you need to keep an eye on him" the creature made a salute then disappeared "I need to warn Bastion about him"

"You can also see them?" asked Shizuku, who was sitting behind him.

"I take that you can also see the Duel Spirits" replied the boy "the name's Droy, Droy Kinderson"

"Shizuku Miniwa" said Shizuku before noticing the blonde Duel Spirit "What's on your mind Tanya"

The blonde girl turned to Shizuku and said " _There's something off about that. There's no way that someone like Crowler will promote someone just like that_ "

"What's your theory?" asked Droy.

" _I say that he wishes to train him and make him Duel that Jaden boy_ " replied Tanya.

" _The great Tanya Von Degurechaff is showing signs of intelligence, that's something_ " commented sarcastically Sylvanas " _Do you have good grades at school?_ "

" _At least I'm giving a hypothesis_ " replied Tanya before smirking " _Unlike you, rotting maggot keeper bag_ "

"Are they always like that?" asked Droy with a sweatdrop.

"You'll get used to it" replied Shizuku before shaking Sky to wake her.

* * *

After class, Shizuku was walking to the library before being stopped by an unexpected person.

"Hey, girly!" called Chazz as he approached her "You got a minute?"

"No" replied Shizuku coldly before resuming her walk to the library.

"Who do you think you are?!" asked Chazz with anger "You have no right to ignore me like that!"

"Defeat me in a Duel, and then we can talk" replied Shizuku, still cold.

"I'll make you regret saying that" growled Chazz.

In the Duel Arena, Shizuku and Chazz were standing in position.

"I have a proposition" said Chazz with a grin "If I win, I will use your deck for my Duel with that Ra reject"

"And if you lose?" asked Shizuku.

"There's no way that I can lose" said Chazz as he activated his Duel Disc "I am the number one here after all"

"I see that arrogance is your way to talk" commented Shizuku while activating her Duel Disk "Putting you in your place will be a pleasure"

"Duel!"

Shizuku: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"I'll take the first turn if you don't mind" said Chazz while taking a card "I summon X-Head Cannon in Attack Mode!"

X- Head Cannon (Level 4) 1800 / 1500

"And I end my turn"

"Please, don't think that I'm Jaden" said Shizuku lazily while taking her card "First, I activate Double Summon, which means that I can Normal Summon two times this turn. Now, I summon Advancing Soldier" a man in military like cloths, holding a rifle appeared.

Advancing Soldier (Level 4) 1700 / 1200

"And thanks to his Effect, I can now Special Summon one Level 4 or bellow Warrior - Type monster from my hand, and I choose the Warden, in Attack Mode"

The Warden (Level 4) 2000 / 1500

"Now I tribute the Advancing Soldier to Summon Saber - Okita Souji" a light blond haired girl wearing a Taisho-style Kimono that consists of a Hakama and long leather boots appeared in Shizuku's field.

Saber – Okita Souji (Level 6) 2500 / 1900

"I think that you know my next move right?" she said coldly "Souji! Cut that robot in two!"

" _By your orders Master_ " replied Souji before drawing her sword and obeyed the order given to her.

Shizuku: 4000

Chazz: 3300

"Warden! Get him with Vortex Attack!" the knight shoulder bashed Chazz before slashing him violently.

Shizuku: 4000

Chazz: 1300

"I set a card then end my turn" completed Shizuku while giving the Obelisk boy a look of pity.

"Don't look at me like that" growled Chazz while drawing a card, but he immediately smirked when he saw the card.

"I activate my trap!" yelled Shizuku, startling Chazz "With Threatening Roar, you need to pass your Battle Phase"

"You just got one more turn" said Chazz annoyingly "Firstly, I play Monster Reborn and bring back my X-Head Cannon, and then, I tribute him, and all the cards in my hand, to summon Inferno Incinerator!" the robot was engulfed in fire before his explosion. A spider like creature appeared in the place of X-Head Cannon.

Inferno Incinerator (Level 6) 2800 / 1800

"And it gets better" added Chazz "For every monster in your field, He gains 200 Attack points"

Inferno Incinerator (Level 6) 3200 / 1800

"Ready to yield?"

"You need more" said Shizuku while taking a card "I tribute my Warden and summon Berserker – Lü Bu Fèngxiān" a large man with short red hair with red feathers on top of his head and white blank plain eyes appeared with a roar. He wears a red Chinese general uniform including large armor and thick fur trimming at the collar and gloves.

Berserker – Lü Bu Fèngxiān (Level 8) 3500 / 3000

" _Master…_ " called Souji with worries before asking " _are you sure about that?_ "

"Don't worry" replied Shizuku "I'm sure that he will behave"

"What the hell is this!" yelled Chazz as he noticed that Berserker – Lü Bu Fèngxiān was staring at him with murderous intent "Why looking at me like that?!"

Shizuku ignored him and said "I activate the Effect of Saber – Okita Souji. If there's a monster stronger than her, I can inflict you 1000 Damage Points directly" Okita sheathed her sword before appearing behind Chazz as his Life Points dropped.

Shizuku: 4000

Chazz: 300

"I think that Berserker will end this fight" said Shizuku "I tribute 1000 Life Points to declare an attack with Berserker – Lü Bu Fèngxiān. Finish this with The Warriors Of Guan Yu!" Berserker slashed Inferno Incinerator five times before summoning a black bow and aimed at the spider-like creature before launching the attack ( **His ultimate attack in Fate / Extra** ).

Shizuku: 3000

Chazz: 0000

"First learn how to respect yourself, then you can learn how to properly Duel" said Shizuku while she was leaving the stadium.

* * *

In the entrance of the Ra dorms, Bastion was accompanied by Jaden and Syrus.

"Alright, alright" said Jaden "Maybe it wasn't a fail Bastion"

"Jaden" called Syrus "Over the center fence field usually isn't"

"Look" said Bastion while showing them his baseball bat "I play like I duel; with formulas. See, I find that science, statistic, geometry… they play a role in everything we do in life"

"Still writing in everything you see?" questioned a black hared boy with sharp green eyes "I thought that you were old enough to use a computer"

"And I thought that you know that my room means my personal space, and I can do whatever I want to do with my belongings" replied bastion with a serious tone before smiling "It's nice to see you again Droy"

"Who's that?" asked Syrus.

"His name's Droy, he is a second year student" explained Bastion to the Silfer duelists.

"Nice to meet ya" said Jaden friendly "The name's Jaden and this little guy is Syrus"

"Likewise" replied Droy before turning to Bastion "I take that you are going to paint the walls of your room, again"

"Indeed" nodded Bastion "That's why I asked Jaden to come here"

"Good luck then" said Droy before entering the building.

"What was that about painting?" asked Syrus.

"I'll tell you everything when we get inside" said Bastion while getting the dorm.

* * *

"I'm bored…" complained Sky while taking a walk in the forest, she then began to think about the day of the Tag Duel.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"I can't believe we won…" sighed Syrus with relief "But I still can't believe that we need to do a report"_

 _Strangely calm Sky looked around and dragged Syrus in a room._

 _"Hey! What giv-" protested Syrus before getting a surprise that he didn't knew how to deal with it._

 _A kiss from Sky, before that Syrus could understand anything, Sky tightened her grip on the boy._

 _"I think that makes it official then" said Sky with a gentle smile "Thank you for giving me the courage that I needed"_

 _Syrus was totally frozen._

 _"I'm sorry, but I need to return to the dorm, the report won't write itself you know?" she said before leaving the boy_

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

"I wonder if I wasn't too pushy…" wondered Sky before receiving a call from Shizuku.

"Are you busy now?" asked Shizuku.

"No, I'm not" answered Sky.

"Good" mumbled Shizuku before saying "I need you to go to the Ra Dorm and warn Bastion to keep an eye, because I'm sure that Chazz will try to do something, also try to hide your cards, knowing his type, I'm sure that he'll try to take them"

"O-ok" replied Sky before rushing at the dorm of the Ra duelists.

* * *

Later in the Ra Dorm, Sky entered Bastion's room only to get splashed by a little white paint all over her face and hand and fell on her back, giving her… a somewhat suggestive image to both Bastion and Syrus, who turned with red faces, meanwhile Jaden…

"Hey, you okay?" asked Jaden, helping Sky to get up.

"Yeah…" replied Sky while looking at herself "Now I'm dirty, I need to remove this before that it sticks on me"

"Yeah…" added Jaden unconsciously "That stuff surly can be stinky if left on you"

At this point, the nose of Syrus began to bleed.

"I thought that you were painting the walls, not throwing it over yourselves" said Sky while trying to find something to take the paint of her.

"We just caught carried away" said Jaden before noticing that both his friends were turning their back to them "What's wrong guys?"

"N-n-n-nothing" replied Syrus while trying to hide the blood coming out of his nose.

"S-so what is the reason for you to come here?" asked Bastion awkwardly.

"Just to give you a warning that Shizu wanted me to pass you" answered Sky after cleaning herself.

"About what?" asked Bastion with curiosity as he turned.

"She said that Chazz may try to do something" answered Sky "He even tried to take her cards so that he can use them in the Duel tomorrow"

"What?!" yelled both Jaden and Syrus surprised and shocked by what was told to them the blue haired girl.

"Is that so?" said Bastion with a straight face.

"I think that's it" said Sky "But since I'm here, I'll help"

"Cool!" said Jaden While giving a thumb up.

Bastion only nodded happily before returning to painting the room.

* * *

Later, after finishing the painting, Sky decided to return to her dorm, but felt like someone was watching her.

"W-who's here?!" she asked while trying to hide her fear "I-I'm warning you, I-I'm dangerous" no one responded "Maybe it was my imagination…"

"She's the one" said a red haired woman after making sure that Sky was away "I need to make sure that the other one don't interfere before that the bait is in place"

* * *

With Shizuku, she was meditating, talking to her past self.

" _Do you really think that's the life that you should have?_ " asked Yan Pin " _That we should have?_ "

" _If there was a choice where I would not fight just to die again, then I will gladly take it_ " answered Shizuku " _Beside, the era of sword fight is over. Nowadays, there are more simple and peaceful manners to resolve problems_ "

" _A stupid game based on how lucky you are_ " growled Yan Pin " _No talent, no discipline just luck_ "

" _And you think that killing is better?_ " asked Shizuku " _I still remember the dreams and the nightmares we had, unlike now. So, did you enjoyed the 'beautiful' dreams we had? Or maybe being in an era where a card game rules everything without bloodshed is better?_ "

" _Tsk, always trying to escape_ " mumbled Yan Pin " _I think that you need to be remembered of who we are_ "

" _It's true that we are the same_ " commented Shizuku " _But there's a difference that you don't see; you are a ghost of the past, someone still stick with the idea that war and violence is the answer to any problem_ "

" _We are a warrior_ " replied Yan Pin " _We live for the war_ "

" _We were_ " countered Shizuku " _Do you really think that a single person can create a massive war, without help?_ "

" _Screw you_ " grumbled Yan Pin " _You are just afraid_ "

Shizuku ignored her and decided to return to the real world and noticed that it was nightfall.

"I wonder… if I shouldn't be dead" mumbled Shizuku with sadness "A monster like me, shouldn't be alive"

A knock in her door snapped her from her thoughts. Shaking those ideas out of her mind, she opened the door and greeted Alexis.

"A-Alexis, what are you doing here?" she asked "Do you need help?"

"I was just going for a walk, and I was wondering if you'd like to join me" replied Alexis with a smile "I noticed that you enjoy the walks"

Shizuku's heart was racing after hearing Alexis's words "S-sure"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ra dorms, a certain Obelisk duelist entered the dorm and approached Bastion's room. He then noticed the desk, and Bastion's cards on it

"Poor Bastion, you should be more careful with your cards" said Chazz while grinning "Only a Ra reject will forget to bring his cards to a Duel" he then took the cards.

"Put them back" warned a voice unfamiliar to him.

"Why should I obey?" replied Chazz while turning to the one who spoke to him "You are just a Ra reject, so learn how to stay at your place"

"If you think that you can get away with that, you're wrong" said Droy with a harsh glare on Chazz.

"Really" replied Chazz with a grin before rushing out of the dorm, followed by Droy.

"Stop right there you criminal scum!" yelled Droy while chasing Chazz.

"I'm not a criminal" replied Chazz before stopping "I'm simply the best in this school" he then did the last thing that Droy would think he will do with Bastion's cards; he threw them in the ocean "Now there's no way that the reject would Duel me tomorrow"

"You're so weak that you're ready to use such cheap tricks to win?" asked Droy with anger and disgust.

"I'm not weak" replied Chazz "I am the best of bests, the elite"

"Right, the 'Elite'" said Droy sarcastically "You're just someone who escapes like a coward instead of facing the problems"

"I hope that you have your Deck on you" growled Chazz "Because I'm going to make you regret what you just said"

"You are going down" said Droy while activating his Duel Disk.

"This is what they all say" replied Chazz, doing the same.

Droy: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"I'll take the first turn" said Chazz with a grin "I summon Return Zombie in Attack Mode and I finish my turn with two facedowns"

Return Zombie (Level 4) 1000 / 1600

Droy drew a card and sighed "Its look like Lady Luck is in my side. I use my Spell Card Mojo Conversion, by sending a monster to the Graveyard, I can take any spell card from my deck. I will send Ratnician and take The Evolvo-Ray, and of course, I will activate it now" a giant laser pistol appeared "And thanks to his Effect, I can Special Summon from my hand one Mutant monster level 4 or lower each turn, and with it I'll present you to the Ratcicle" a blue monster with sharp claws and teeth roared as he appeared.

Mutant – Ratcicle (Level 4) 1700 / 1500

"And now I Normal Summon the Spike in Attack Mode" a monster with brown spiky fur and long huge arms with sharpened claws and his back, covered with huge spines.

Mutant – Spike (Level 4) 2000 / 1500

"I will now use the Spell Card Freeze Punk!" declared Droy as the Ratcicle raised his claws "It can only be activated if I have the Ratcicle in my field. I can destroy all your Spell and Trap Cards, but I can't attack with him the turn I use that Spell Card" the blue mutant slammed his hand creating a trail of ice that past by his facedowns and destroyed them "Spike! Destroy that undead with your Spike's Surprise!" and the spike roared wildly before convening spikes from the ground, destroying the Zombie Type monster.

Droy: 4000

Chazz: 3000

"And I end with a facedown" said Droy while placing a card facedown

"Don't think that you will win just because you dealt damage first" growled Chazz while drawing a card "I summon Chthonian Soldier in Attack Mode and I equip him with Black Pendent" a large man with iron armor appeared on Chazz's field.

Chthonian Soldier (Level 4) 1700 / 1400

"And now, I will attack with him" said Chazz before that the dark warrior roared and charged the Ratcicle causing both monsters to be destroyed "And the best part is that my Chthonian Soldier was equipped with Black Pendent and since Black Pendent is in the Graveyard, then you will take 500 Damage Points"

Droy: 3500

Chazz: 3000

Droy smiled and said "And thank to you, I can now activate my Trap Card, Mutant Revenge! With it, I can Special Summon one monster from my Deck who possess the same Attack Points or less than the one who was just destroyed, and I choose the Snipe" a yellow furred monster with dark brown fur on its hands and legs and purple feathers on his back appeared with a hyena laugh.

Mutant – Snipe (Level 3) 1200 / 1300

"What a weak monster" commented Chazz with a grin "I end with this facedown"

Droy drew a card and grinned "It's look like this Duel is over"

"Unless you give up and go home, I don't think that this Duel is over" replied Chazz.

"I'll prove you wrong" said Droy, still grinning "I tribute Spike and Snipe to summon one of my aces, the Scorporilla" a big blue gorilla with a scorpion's tail appeared while pounding his fists on his chest.

Mutant – Scorporilla (Level 8) 3000 / 3000

"And when he's summoned, all the cards on the field are destroyed except him" again, the scorporilla pounded his fists on his chest before slamming them and destroying all the cards "Any last words, 'Elite'?"

"Damn you" growled Chazz before seeing the blue monster leaning back and his tail starting to glow, and before he knew it the monster's tail struck him.

Droy: 3500

Chazz: 0000

"Lucky punk" growled Chazz before rushing to the Obelisk Blue Dorms.

"I guess that I own an apology to Bastion" sighed Droy while looking toward the ocean.

* * *

The next day, someone knocked at the door of Shizuku, and in a rushed pace.

"I'm coming…" groaned Shizuku while stretching her arms.

As she opened the door, Shizuku saw a shocked Sky.

"Bastion's Deck was thrown in the ocean!" yelled Sky while shaking Shizuku.

"But why you are shaking me like that?" asked Shizuku, making Sky to stop shaking her.

"I'm just… it's really confusing to me…" answered Sky.

"I wonder if you are confused because you don't know who did it…" said Shizuku "Or what you should do"

Sky took a deep breath to calm herself and said "it's just that Bastion have an important Duel, and now… without his Deck… he won't be able to Duel…"

Shizuku shook her head and said "Let's worry when we arrive there" she turned to change herself "Beside, I do know who did it"

"Who?!" asked Sky.

"You'll see later" replied Shizuku "I'm pretty sure that you won't be surprised"

"You mean it's Chazz?!" asked Sky with shock.

'I'm really worried about her future' thought Shizuku with a sweatdrop 'I thought that I already told her that Chazz can do something and I sent her to warn Bastion'

A knock on the door snapped their attention to Alexis, who was at the door "I think that we should go to see the Duel"

Shizuku nodded and was fully changed to see the Duel.

* * *

In the Duel Arena, Bastion arrived with both Jaden and Syrus.

"Bastion! You've made it!" said Crowler in a delightful tone before droping it at the sight of Jaden "Oh, and I see you've brought some friends"

"I hope that you duel better than the company you keep" said Chazz with a dark smile.

"Wait, you are going to duel Chazz" asked Jaden before concluding "So he must be the one who threw your Deck in the ocean"

"I beg your pardon?!" asked Crowler, not knowing what just happened.

"I don't know what he's talking about Dr. Crowler" replied Chazz "I didn't do a thing"

"Really?" asked Shizuku, accompanied by Alexis, Zane, Crime and Sky.

"We saw you Chazz" added Alexis "We even saw your Duel against the Ra duelist"

"I've heard of you, Princeton" said Crime with a voice filled with disgust "But I didn't knew that you would stood that low"

"And don't try to deny it" warned Shizuku "We saw you"

"Really?" asked Chazz before saying "I could had just thrown away my own cards"

"Stop lying like that" said another voice, revealing Droy "You took the Deck from the desk and I chased you, before our Duel"

"No one calls me a liar" replied Chazz "And no one calls me a thief"

"Fine, then you're not!" said Bastion "Let's just have our Duel, shall we?"

"But how?!" asked Jaden with shock.

"A good Duelist has always a spared Deck" answered Bastion "Or a few of them. After all, you saw all of my different formulas" he then unzipped his blazer, revealing six different Decks "Well they were for all my different Dueling Decks. And each one of them is as powerful as the next!"

Unimpressed, Chazz said "You can go ahead and have you six stinky Decks. 'Cause all I need is this one! Now, let's start this!"

Bastion nodded and said "I thought that you would never ask Chazz" he then activated his Deck "You are only a problem to be solved, a theorem to be cracked"

"So bring it on" taunted Chazz.

"Duel!"

Bastion: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"Hope you're ready, because here comes the hurt" said Chazz while drawing a card "I summon Chthonian Soldier" as his dark warrior appeared.

Chthonian Soldier (Level 4) 1200 / 1400

"Then a card facedown that would do it for now"

"Oh, will it now?" said Bastion while taking his sixth card.

"Sounds like Bastion have something up his sleeve" commented Jaden.

"Show him Bastion!" cheered Droy.

"I summon Hydrogeddon in Attack Mode! Rise Hydrogeddon!" said Bastion as muddy water erupted from the earth, creating a quadruped dinosaur like monster made of water.

Hydrogeddon (Level 4) 1600 / 1000

"Now, attack Chthonian Soldier, with Hydro Gust!" ordered Bastion "Destroy him!"

Hydrogeddon let out a burst of muddy water, destroying the Chthonian Soldier.

Bastion: 4000

Chazz: 3600

"Thanks! You just activated the special ability of my Chthonian Soldier" announced Chazz "It causes you to take the same amount of damage to your life that I did!"

Bastion: 3600

Chazz: 3600

"Not fair!" commented Sky with a frown.

"Bastion sure walked into that one" added Jaden.

"I activate a special ability also!" said Bastion while taking a card from his Deck "You see Chazz, when Hydrogeddon successfully destroyed a monster in battle, I'm allowed to summon another Hydrogeddon from my Deck. So rise! Hydrogeddon!" and another Hydrogeddon appeared.

Hydrogeddon (Level 4) 1600 / 1000

"And, my Battle Phase still continue" added Bastion "Which means I can Attack you directly Chazz. So, go Hydrogeddon! Hydro Gust!"

Bastion: 3600

Chazz: 2000

"You'll pay for that" growled Chazz after recovering from the attack "I activate my Trap Card Call Of The Haunted! With it, I can Summon one monster from the Graveyard! And the monster I summon is… that's right! Chthonian Soldier!"

Chthonian Soldier (Level 4) 1200 / 1400

"Next I activate the Spell Card Inferno Reckless Summon! It allow both of us to summon in Attack Mode any monsters from our Hand, Deck, and Graveyard that are the same of the monster we already have on the field!" and Chazz summoned two others Chthonian Soldiers

Chthonian Soldier (Level 4) 1200 / 1400

Chthonian Soldier (Level 4) 1200 / 1400

"It makes no sense" commented Alexis "No matter how many of those monsters are out, they can't beat those Hydrogeddons"

"Alone, they can't" replied Shizuku "But united…"

"I activate the Equip Spell Card, Chthonian Alliance!" declared Chazz "The monster equipped with this card gain 800 Attack Points for every monster that have the same name as him! That brings his Attack Points to a total of… well you're the math nerd, you can figure it out"

Chthonian Soldier (Level 4) 3600 / 1400

"Attack that Hydrogeddon, Chthonian Soldier!" ordered Chazz making the strongest Chthonian Soldier to Attack one Hydrogeddon.

Bastion: 1600

Chazz: 2000

"This is bad" commented Shizuku "Bastion surly took a hard hit"

"How could he lose 2000 Life points this fast!" yelled Sky.

"Bravo! Good show!" complimented Bastion "But it would be short lived. Rise! Oxygeddon!" a pterodactyl like monster made of air appeared in Bastion's Field.

Oxygeddon (Level 4) 1800 / 800

"Now attack the 1200 Chthonian Soldier with your Vapor Scream!" and the dino made of air unleashed a loud screech, destroying a weak Chthonian Soldier.

Bastion: 1600

Chazz: 1400

"Forget?" asked Chazz "When my Chthonian Soldier gets destroyed, you take the same damage as me! Some whiz kid you are"

Bastion: 1000

Chazz: 1400

"My turn's not through" said Bastion "Next, my Hydrogeddon attacks another of you soldiers"

Bastion: 1000

Chazz: 1000

"That damage is still going back to you, loser!" reminded Chazz.

Bastion: 600

Chazz: 1000

"Oh man…" groaned Syrus "Why does Bastion keep attacking! His only hurting himself!"

"I don't think that's the case" replied Shizuku.

"Bastion is playing smart" added Zane with a smile.

"What?" asked Syrus with confusion.

"The Chthonian Soldier with 3600 Attack Points will be forced to have his Attack Points lower because there's less monster of the same name as him" explained Sky, focused on the Duel "Bastion is only using the flaw of the Equip Card Chthonian Alliance against Chazz"

Chthonian Soldier (Level 4) 2000 / 1400

"I see now" replied Syrus "Bastion simply took out the other Chthonians and lowered the big one's Attack Points"

"That's Bastion for you" added Droy with a smirk "Every one of his moves is calculated"

"Last, I'll place a facedown card and that will do for now" said Bastion while placing a card facedown.

"Will it? I wouldn't be so sure whiz kid" said Chazz while drawing a card "I'm sacrificing Chthonian Soldier and all the cards in my hand in order to summon Inferno Incinerator! Didn't see that coming, did ya?" and fire engulfed the Chthonian Soldier before exploding.

Inferno Incinerator (Level 6) 2800 / 1800

"Better brake out you calculator, because you can't find a formula to beat this guy this turn. You're toast!" said Chazz with confidence "Face it Bastion, you don't stand a chance against Inferno Incinerator! Especially since his Attack Points increase by 200 for every monster you have out in the Field!"

Inferno Incinerator (Level 6) 3400 / 1800

"That thing has 3400 Attack Points?!" asked Jaden with shock "That means; no matter which monster receives the attack, Bastion's finished!"

"Now, Inferno Incinerator, attack with Firestorm Blast!" ordered Chazz as the monster let out a fire blast toward Bastion's monsters.

"I activate my Trap!" declared Bastion "Amorphus Barrier! When I have 3 or more monsters on my side of the field, this trap negate my opponent attack and ends the battle! But nice try Chazz"

"So what?" asked Chazz with arrogance "One turn. That's all it will buy you, then you will be all mine"

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn" countered Bastion.

"What?" asked Chazz, not understanding the meaning behind Bastion's words.

"You heard me" said Bastion "And I activate the Spell Card Bonding H2O! I sacrifice two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon and summon Water Dragon!" a burst of clear pure water came out of the earth forming a red eyed dragon made of water.

Water Dragon (Level 8) 2800 / 2600

"And since the number of monsters on my side of the field decreased, your Inferno Incinerator Attack Points decrease"

"Doesn't matter, my monster's Attack Points are still higher than yours" said Chazz feeling that his victory is near.

"Better double check your work" said Bastion "Because I've already done all the math"

"You mean that Bastion has this planned from the start?!" asked Jaden with shock.

'A worthy opponent' thought Shizuku 'He might give me some hard times to beat if I ever tried to duel him'

A giant tide came to splashed itself on the Inferno Incinerator, reducing his Attack Points to 0.

Inferno Incinerator (Level 6) 0000 / 1800

"His Attack Points!" yelled Chazz in confusion.

"Indeed that's Water Dragon special ability" explained Bastion "You see, when he's out on the Field the Attack Points of Fire Attribute and Pyro Type monsters automatically became 0. Now Water Dragon Attack! Tide Blast!" the dragon fired a water blast toward Inferno Incinerator destroying him and drowning the place with water.

Bastion: 600

Chazz: 0000

"A well played Duel Chazz, but not well played enough" said Bastion.

"Pure luck!" barked Chazz, angry with his lose "You drew a lucky card and stumbled into the win that's all!"

"Perhaps" replied Bastion "But luck favors the prepared, and I was prepared to beat you with a half dozen other cards as well. Sorry, you would have lost the Duel one way or another, but deny it if you want, just like you denied throwing my Deck into the ocean"

'Luck, uh?' wondered Shizuku 'It's true that Bastion was LUCKY for winning, but maybe he was just more prepared…'

"What on your mind?" asked Alexis.

"Just thinking about that luck thing that Chazz said" answered Shizuku "Bastion could have lost, yet he was lucky enough to win"

"That's a little true" said Zane "But he was talented enough to win"

"Oh Bastion Misawa!" called Crowler sounding like a happy schoolgirl "Congratulation and welcome to Obelisk Blue"

"Sorry, but I must decline that invitation" countered Bastion, shocking Crowler "When I first arrived at the Academy, I decided that I would enter Obelisk Blue when I become the number one Student in the freshmen class" he then turned to Shizuku and Jaden "The two of you are the best, and only when I defeat both of you, that I will enter Obelisk Blue"

"I will await you anywhere and anytime" said Shizuku with a challenging smirk.

"Why not settling this here and now?" asked Jaden, feeling his adrenaline being pumped up by the Duel between Chazz and Bastion.

"This would have to wait" answered Bastion "I still have work to do, both of you are powerful, and I haven't created the Deck to defeat you"

"We will be waiting for ya!" said Jaden with determination.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **If there's a problem, leave it in the reviews.**

* * *

 **Advancing Soldier / Level 4 / Fire**

 **1700 / 1200**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **When summoned, Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower Warrior Type monster from your hand.**

* * *

 **Saber – Okita Souji / Level 6 / Light**

 **2500 / 1900**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **If your opponent possess a monster with higher Attack Points, inflict 1000 Damage Points directly. If you have one 'Berserker – Tochizou Hijikata' on your Field, Summon this card with no cost.**

* * *

 **Berserker – Lü Bu Fèngxiān / Level 8 / Dark**

 **3500 / 3000**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Tribute 1000 Life Points to declare an attack with this card. Can only be destroyed by battle. Draw one card when this card is sent in the Graveyard.**

* * *

 **Mojo Conversion / Spell Card**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Send one monster to the Graveyard and Select one Spell Card to add to your hand.**

* * *

 **Ratnician / Level 1 / Earth**

 **500 / 100**

 **Beast-Warrior**

 **A stupid and weak scientist who can make chemical explosives.**

* * *

 **Evolvo-Ray / Spell Card**

 **Continuous Spell**

 **Once per turn Special Summon a Mutant monster from your hand.**

* * *

 **Mutant – Ratcicle / Level 4 / Water**

 **1700 / 1500**

 **Beast / Effect**

 **Once per turn, cancel an Effect. This monster inflicts Piercing Damage.**

* * *

 **Mutant – Spike / Level 4 / Earth**

 **2000 / 1500**

 **Beast / Effect**

 **This monster can't Attack an opponent directly. Inflict Piercing Damage**

* * *

 **Freeze Punk / Spell Card**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Can only be activated if you have one 'Mutant – Ratcicle' in your field. Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards in your opponent's Field. Mutant – Ratcicle can't attack the turn this Card has been used.**

* * *

 **Mutant Revenge / Trap Card**

 **Normal Trap**

 **If a Mutant monster got destroyed by battle, Summon from your Deck a Mutant monster with the same or less Attack Points.**

* * *

 **Mutant – Snipe / Level 3 / Earth**

 **1200 / 1300**

 **Beast / Effect**

 **Once per turn, select a monster and decrease his Attack and Defense Points by 500.**

* * *

 **Mutant – Scorporilla / Level 8 / Dark**

 **3000 / 3000**

 **Beast / Effect**

 **This card can't be Special Summoned. When this Monster is summoned, destroy all the card except this one.**


	12. Monkey see, monkey duel

**Sorry for the wait, but my health just got worst.**

 **But don't worry, I won't give up on writing.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Monkey see, monkey duel and mercenary loses

In the girl's dorms, Shizuku was a little busy as she was calling from her personal computer. The thing that was bugging her was…

"What are you going to do for the winter break?" asked Mindy to the other girls in the room. Shizuku and Alexis decided to have a sleepover with Sky, Mindy and Jasmine… but she didn't thought that it would be in her room.

"Yeah… I totally forgot about that" replied Jasmine "I don't have any particular plan, but I will get one"

"What about you Alexis?" asked Mindy "I'm sure that a girl like do have some plans, right?"

Alexis shook her head and said "Unfortunately no, I will just stay here"

"Don't worry about that" said Sky while smiling "You won't be alone since I will stay here with you"

"Thank, but you don't need to force yourself" replied Alexis while smiling back "I'm sure that your family is waiting for you"

Sky only laughed nervously before turning toward Shizuku "What about you Shizu? Are you going to your home for the winter break?"

Shizuku turned toward the other girls and said "I'm about to call home and confirm the destination"

"What do you mean?" asked Sky with confusion.

"There's a lot to do" replied Shizuku "First, dad needs to check with my brothers first, then, if any of us will bring friends, and finally we decide on where we will pass the break"

"Wait a second" called Jasmine, with a serious and, at the same time, shocked face "You have brothers?!"

"Yes" answered Shizuku "Four actually"

The moment Jasmine wanted to speak, a face appeared in the computer, and the face of a very famous man.

"If it isn't my little champion" he said "How are you holding?"

"Fine" replied Shizuku "It's good to see you in a good mood, dad"

"Is that Maximillion Pegasus?!" whispered Mindy to the other girls "And she called him _Dad_?!"

"Does that mean we are friend with… the daughter of Maximillion Pegasus?!" whispered Jasmine back.

"I see that you are doing great" said Pegasus to Shizuku "Are you ready for your first winter break of your life in Duel Academy?"

"Yeah" nodded the girl.

"I called both Yako and Gekko, they will come without friends, unfortunately" said the owner of Industrial Illusions "As for Depre, he will also come alone. And I don't need to talk about Richie, right?"

Shizuku nodded and said "I still haven't ask them, but knowing how they think, I'm sure that they will accept"

"Is she talking about us?" whispered Sky to the others.

Alexis simply shrugged before hearing Shizuku asking them "So, how about it? Care to join us?"

Alexis was about to answer when both Mindy and Jasmine took the initiative to answer for her "Of course that we will join you!" said both girls with sparkling eyes.

"Splendid!" said Pegasus after hearing the two girls "I'm now eager to meet your new friends Shizuku! I'll send someone to fetch you! Bye~!" with that he hang.

"Seriously?" asked Alexis to both girls.

"Come on, it will be fun!" said Jasmine.

"Beside, you did said that you didn't plan anything" added Mindy "And we will be with you"

Sky only laughed nervously as she began to yawn.

"Time for you to go to bed" said Shizuku to Sky, who pouted in return.

"I'm not a kid" she muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile in a strange building inside the forest of Duel Academy, the sound of a glass that broke was heard before a warning announcement was heard. Many security guards began on running to the source, armed.

"The specimen can't escape!" yelled one of them before checking on a tranquilizer dart "No matter what"

The specimen was a brown furred monkey with a device on his back that's connected to some sort of helmet, and he also had a Duel Disk. With his agility, the monkey evaded the security guard that was about to shot him and used him as a staircase to go on the roof of an elevator that was going to the top of the building. With it, the animal simply used the rope to arrive at the level of a window that led to outside and broke out of the building.

* * *

In the morning, a student was seen leaving Duel Academy. And that student was no other than Chazz Princeton.

"Stinky Duel Academy" insulted Chazz as he turned toward the main building "You demote me, you laugh at me… well, that's it I had it. You won't have me to kick around anymore"

Not noticing, someone saw him leaving.

"What a shame" he said "Such a good kid going away… this must be a tragedy for the chancellor"

The man was wearing a blue clown outfit with dark blue gloves and shoes. He was also wearing a black mask with one eye opened, and it was clear that his hair was red.

"What are you doing here, Laplace" said Doll Face as she approached the man "We should move only during night time"

The man named Laplace turned and said "But it should be okay if no one sees me. Besides, it's maybe the last time we will see him. We should bide him our farewells"

Doll Face sighed and said "We need to be cautious, we still need to have more people. Don't forget that Amnael is the leader here, and if you disobey him, I will have the task to get rid of you"

"So scary" said Laplace "Receiving threats like that is really bad for me, right?" he then chuckled before saying "too bad that I should return now, I would love to toy with him a little"

"Orders are orders" said Doll Face with her arms crossed "Maybe you need to be dealt with"

"Come now dear" chuckled Laplace "There's no need to be like that" he then walked into the forest "Maybe we can see something interesting today" as soon as he finished a monkey with a Duel Disk jumped above them "See"

"It might be interesting to see what will happen next" replied Doll Face "Follow him and report anything about that monkey, I'll contact Amnael"

"This is going to be fun to do" said Laplace before jumping in the trees.

* * *

At the same time in class, Syrus rushed toward Jaden.

"Jaden… It's awful" he said while trying to regain his breath "Chazz has gone"

"And that's awful how?" asked Jaden with confusion.

"Well… gee I don't know…" replied Syrus "Because he's your big Duel rival?"

"You're right" said Jaden with realization "I need my competition"

"I wonder what is his IQ level" commented Shizuku.

"Don't be like that big sis" said Sky nervously "I'm sure that he's smarter than that… yeah smarter…"

"I think that we will take the first step" said Shizuku while getting up.

"Where are we going?" asked Sky while following Shizuku.

"You'll see" replied Shizuku.

* * *

Outside of the main building, both Shizuku and Sky were joined by Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine near a secret passage out of the main building.

"What are we doing here?" whispered Sky to Shizuku.

"Wait and you'll see" replied Shizuku.

Not soon after Jaden and Syrus appeared crawling out of the hole.

"You know? This school does have regular doors" said Alexis startling the two boys.

"Hey guys…" greeted Jaden "I bet you're wondering what we are doing out here?"

"Let me think" said Shizuku before adding "You were going to have a picnic?"

Jaden laughed nervously and said "Well… we were just uh… getting an early start on our homework"

"Please, tell me that you didn't think that we will believe you…" sighed Shizuku while shaking her head.

"You're looking for Chazz" said Alexis "And we're going to come with you"

"Really?" asked Jaden "Since when do you guys ditch class?"

"Chazz is an Obelisk blue and we take care of our own" replied Alexis.

Later, the five Obelisk students and the two Slifer students went in the forest calling for Chazz, until Alexis lost her nerves.

"That's it!" growled Alexis before yelling "CHAZZ, YOU LITTLE TOAD! IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF TRICK YOU'D BETTER HOPE THAT WE DON'T FIND YOU! YOU GOT THAT!"

"I don't think that threats will bring him out" commented Sky with a sweatdrop.

"If I was him, I will hide more" added Shizuku.

"You know, I'm sure that there's a good reason why Chazz ran off" said Jasmine.

"Yeah, like maybe he just snuck out to get me flowers" suggested Mindy "My Chazzy is so romantic"

"Please tell me that this week isn't the turn of Chazz" sighed Shizuku while shaking he head.

"Last week it was Bastion" remarked Jasmine "Who's next? Little Syrus?"

"Well, he's kind of cute" replied Mindy while Sky had an internal screaming.

Shizuku on the other hand was focused on a bush.

"It moved right?" asked Alexis, earning a nod from Shizuku.

Everyone turned toward the bush in question as it had moved again.

"Who can be there?" asked Sky while hiding behind Shizuku.

"Game's over, we found ya. Come on out" said Jaden while walking toward.

When they got close enough a monkey jumped at them, resulting in startling them, and start fighting them before leaving with Jasmine in his hands.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't Chazz" said Sky slowly.

"Are you sure about that?" commented Shizuku sarcastically with a sweatdrop "I totally thought that was him"

"Really?" asked Sky with confusion before receiving a light to the head.

At that moment three men wearing suits came out of the forest, and one of them had a shotgun.

"Damn it, where is he" said one of them before hearing a scream coming out of the forest.

"Where's Jasmine?" asked Alexis after looking around.

"There" Shizuku pointed the threes where anyone can see Jasmine being kidnapped by the monkey.

"Her dream had been realized" said Mindy "Someone who can swipe her off her feet"

"Some guy, not some monkey" replied Alexis.

As the strange trio of men, with the students behind them, was following the monkey, Laplace began to gain interest in the group.

"Oh my. It seems like that any interesting event that happens here is related to them" He said with a glee "I feel like our destinies are already chained one to the others" he then took his phone and called Doll Face "Oh darling! I have some news! The group that Amnael is interested in is currently following our furry friend. They are heading toward the cliff"

"I see" replied Doll Face "Come back immediately, I will call Amnael and inform him of that. And before I forget… call me darling one more time, and I can assure you that you won't have descendents"

"Scary" commented Laplace "Well… time for me to go back"

"Don't let yourself be seen" she warned "Or all the planning will fall off into the water" she then cut the signal.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group of student followed the group of men that were following the monkey and arrived at the cliff.

"Aim" ordered one of the men to the one who's holding the firearm "Then fire when you're ready"

Seeing as he was about to get shot, the monkey pushed Jasmine more toward the cliff, maiking them to stop aiming.

"Hey! That monkey has a Duel Disk on" said Jaden after giving the monkey a good look.

"You're right" added Syrus.

'What the hell is happening here?' thought Shizuku after analyzing the monkey with her own eyes 'Is this… some sort of secret experiment on animals'

"It's either that" replied Jaden "or a funny looking banana"

"That's no banana" said one of the men "And that's no regular monkey. His name is Wheeler, and he is a trained duelist"

"Wait what?" said Sky with confusion before thinking about it.

"A dueling monkey…?" mumbled Shizuku before looking at Jaden "Yeah, I think that's possible"

"Sir" called the other one.

"Oh yes I forgot, top secret" said the first one.

"Wait" called Jaden "If he duels, let me Duel him.

"Duel him? Can't you see we have a situation over here?!" replied the first man.

"Yeah, that's why I want to duel him" replied Jaden.

"Jaden… are you feeling okay?" asked Syrus.

"He's not sick, he just gone crazy" added Alexis.

"Look, I bet if I beat this monkey, he'll hand over Jasmine" replied Jaden "I mean it's only fair" he then rushed toward Wheeler "So, how about it Wheeler, ready to get your game on?" the monkey only stared at him "That's right banana breath, put the girl down and let's settle this like men… or higher primates… or… whatever…"

"They are really communicating" said Sky, sounding a little impressed.

"Easy to talk monkey if you are a monkey" commented Shizuku.

"Okay, I win you let Jasmine go" proposed Jaden.

"What about the case he wins?!" asked Jasmine.

"I don't know" replied Jaden "I didn't think about it. Okay, if Wheeler wins the Duel then we let him go"

"Wait, let him go?!" asked Jasmine, now fearing for her fate "Where does that leave me?!"

"There's no way he's gonna win, so don't worry about it Jasmine" replied Jaden.

Wheller nodded and put Jasmine before jumping on a rock, activating his Duel Disk.

'Is that monkey really good with a Duel Disk?' wondered Shizuku.

"Alright Wheeler, let's throw down!" said Jaden with a smirk on his face.

"I have a shot!" said the man that was holding the gun.

"No!" said another one "This Duel is the kind of field test we've been waiting for"

"Ready or not!" said Jaden "Let's Duel!"

A light glowed as a voice said "Duel!" shocking everyone else.

"Did he just talked?!" asked Syrus.

"Please, that would be completely unrealistic" said the shorter of the three men "His helmet reads his mind and talks for him"

Jaden: 4000

Wheeler: 4000

"Here goes!" said Jaden while drawing a card "Go, Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

Elemental Hero Sparkman (Level 4) 1600 / 1400

"Ok monkey. You saw my moves, now do yours" said Jaden "Get it; Monkey see monkey do"

"I'm going to throw him off the cliff…" growled Shizuku as she was restrained by Alexis, Mindy and Syrus.

"My turn my turn. Draw" said the monkey before drawing a card named Berserk Gorilla "Berserk Gorilla. Attack Mode!" a giant brown furred gorilla with red eyes appeared with a powerful growl.

Berserk Gorilla (Level 4) 2000 / 1000

"What's he, family?" asked Jaden after seeing how the monster and Wheeler were a little look like "Guess we know where he got the good looks"

"Berserk Gorilla, attack Sparkman! Attack!" said Wheeler as the gorilla rushed to the blue Elemental Hero and destroyed him.

Jaden: 3600

Wheeler: 4000

"Now, one card facedown! Facedown!" added the monkey as he put a trap card "Monkey see, monkey duel, better! I made monkey out of you! You! You!"

"That's not good" said Syrus "Jaden's losing the Duel"

"Not only the Duel but his cool too" added Alexis "But then how could you not, I mean he is getting beat by a monkey"

"Come on give me a break, the Duel just started" replied Jaden to the comments "And it's about to heat up, watch this" he then took a card "I play the magic of Polymerization, with it, I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Level 6) 2100 / 1200

"Now with Flame Wingman, I really will lose my cool" added Jaden before ordering "Go! Inferno Rage!"

Jaden: 3600

Wheeler: 3900

"And I'm not done yet" added Jaden "Next, I'll use Flame Wingman super power! You see, when Flame Wingman destroys a monster, his Attack Points are dealt to you directly!" with that, Flame wingman landed in front of Wheeler and blasted him.

Jaden: 3600

Wheeler: 1900

"That puts Wheeler in a dangerous situation" commented Shizuku "Now that Jaden possess the advantage of the Life points, he do have more chances than Wheeler"

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis.

"There's 1700 of Life Points differences and Jaden have Flame Wingman in his field" explained Shizuku "If Wheeler decides to play it defensively, he will eventually lose. And If he decides to deal with Flame Wingman, it may be hard, unless he get a Level 4 monster with 2200 Attack Points"

They then noticed that Wheeler was acting strange.

"What's wrong Wheeler, are you calling it a quit already?" asked Jaden.

"Great!" said Sky with joy "it's finally over"

"Oh please, he just made one little mistake that's all. But he won't make it again" said the short man "Believe me, it's all part of his training. You see, back in the lab, if he made a mistake twice, he'd be harshly punished. We poked and prodded him that way for years. No, he won't give up, he'll just get better"

"That's just barbaric" muttered Shizuku.

"Top secret" whispered another one to the short one.

"Oh right. Never mind"

"So, monkey, you're calling it a quit or what?" asked Jaden.

The monkey growled and said "Never surrender. Never" he then drew a card.

"That's the spirit, yeah. Game on!" said Jaden, filled with enthusiasm.

"I summon Acrobat Monkey. Monkey" said Wheeler as a blue robotic monkey appeared I his field.

Acrobat Monkey (Level 3) 1000 / 1800

"Next, I play my facedown. Trap. Trap. DNA Surgery, go" he added while playing his facedown.

"DNA Surgery, if I recall, it changes all the Types of monsters on the field in the Type Wheeler will choose" said Shizuku "not bad"

"I choose Beast Type. Beast Type" said Wheeler, as the two monsters changed their appearance into something beastier "Now I play Wild Nature's Release"

"If he plays Wild Nature's Release, then the Beast Type monster targeted will have his Attack Points increased with the same value as his Defense Points" explained Sky "He do know his stuff"

"Acrobat Monkey, power up. Power up" said Wheeler, as Acrobat Monkey's armor began on cracking before completely fallen apart.

Acrobat Monkey (Level 3) 2800 / 1800

"Now Acrobat Monkey, attack! Somersault Smash!" Acrobat Monkey spun in the air before giving a hard smash to Flame Wingman.

Jaden: 2900

Wheeler: 1900

Acrobat Monkey held his head in pain before disappearing.

"Wait a sec, I don't get it. What just happened?" asked Syrus.

"This is the aftereffect of Wild Nature's Release" answered Sky "When that card is used on a monster, that monster is destroyed when the turn ends"

"Your turn, your turn" said the monkey to Jaden.

"Nice moves Wheeler" complemented Jaden "But no banana yet" he then took a card "I'm gonna play-" but he stopped when he heard strange sounds.

Everybody turned and saw many monkeys behind rocks.

"Uh oh, more monkeys" commented Syrus.

"It's like, an entire tribe of them" added Mindy.

"That's why you're trying to escape, isn't it?" asked Jaden "To get back to your family"

"Must win! Miss family! Miss family!" replied Wheeler.

"All what he wanted was to go home?" said Mindy while holding her tears.

"But if Jaden wins, he will be forced to go back to the lab. I feel bad for him" added Syrus.

"Don't forget that we need to recover Jasmine" countered Shizuku.

"If we let the monkey win, he can go back to his family, and we won't be able to save Jasmine. If we win, we will get Jasmine back, but Wheeler won't be able to join his family" concluded Syrus "What are we supposed to do?"

'That's the real question' thought Alexis 'What are you going to do Jaden?'

"Look pal, I know you want to get back to your family" said Jaden "But I need to get back Jasmine. So, unless you let her go, I got to beat ya. Which means I got to summon the Elemental Hero Clayman!"

Elemental Hero Clayman (Level 4) 800 / 2000

"Don't forget! Don't forget! DNA Surgery! Clayman turns into a Beast Type!" reminded Wheeler about the Effect of his Trap Card.

"Fine with me!" replied Jaden "That's not gonna matter when I play this, Courageous Charge! I target one monster in my side of the field with 1000 Attack Points or lower and pay 1000 points! If you receive damage from that monster, you will also receive his Defense points as damage! Here I go, Clayman, attack Wheeler with Clay Knuckle!" Clayman threw a punch at Wheeler dealing 800 points of damage.

Jaden: 1900

Wheeler: 1100

"And thanks to Courageous Charge, you will also take 2000 Attack points"

Jaden: 1900

Wheeler: 0000

"A deal is a deal, give us Jasmine back" said Jaden as the monkey grabbed Jasmine.

As soon as he let her loose, Jamine rushed toward her friends.

"Thanks for saving me" said Jasmine to Jaden "But now, Wheeler will be forced to go back to the lab"

"Well done" said one of the men "Let us handle the rest"

"Wait a minute!" yelled Jaden while putting himself between Wheeler and the researcher "Don't get the wrong idea. I said if I won the Duel, he had to return the hostage. But I never said anything about sending him back to the lab"

"What?" asked the short man.

"I'm letting that monkey go back to the forest with his friends.

"That's Jaden for you" aid Syrus with enthusiasm.

Two of the researchers tried to rush pass him, but found themselves thrown back by Shizuku.

"Sorry, but it won't happen" she said "If you want him, you need first to pass me"

"Do you really think that you can do something against us?" said the one holding a rifle before aiming at her. But a familiar cat jumped out of the bushes and made him drop the rifle.

"Pharaoh?!" said the Duel Academy student with shock.

"That's my Pharaoh" said Banner while approaching and lifting the cat to pet him "Great job"

"Who are you?" asked the short researcher.

"Assaulting a student… if this goes public you will be in big trouble" said professor Banner "That if we don't add animal abuse, who know what kind of reputation you will gain"

The head researcher gritted his teeth before removing the equipment placed on Wheeler.

"I'm glad that we help them" said Sky "He's so happy to be reunited with his family"

"Hey Wheeler, let's duel again sometime" said Jaden before replying to the monkey's answere, which no one could understand, with "Gotcha! That was a fun Duel! Don't get caught again! So long!"

After the monkey departure into the forest, the group of student turned toward the teacher.

"Thanks for coming in time" said Mindy "For a second, I thought that we were done for"

"No, no… I didn't do anything" replied the teacher "Give your thanks to Pharaoh"

"But… what are you doing here professor?" asked Jaden.

"Oh right… I found Chazz" answered Banner.

"Great" said Syrus with a smile.

"But he isn't in the island anymore" said Banner.

"What?" asked the whole group.

"I saw him leaving this morning" replied the cat loving teacher.

"Really?" asked Jasmine.

The professor Banner nodded and said "He left by boat"

"It's no big deal" commented Jaden "I'm sure that he'll be back"

"Your only concern should be your lives now" said an unknown female voice with a strange accent.

The group turned and saw a red haired woman with a tight black suit, and armed with a pistol.

"What is your business here?" asked Banner.

The woman smirked and said "I was sent here by someone to deal with her" she then pointed Shizuku.

"Me?" asked Shizuku "Why?"

The woman took a paper out of her pocket and showed it to her, and her friends who gasped at it sight.

"A marriage registration?!" asked both Mindy and Jasmine with shock.

"You don't need to tell me who sent you" said Shizuku with anger "You'd better go to that old creep and say this to him: 'You can go rot in hell. Don't feed your dreams with false expectations'"

The woman laughed and said "I see that you possess a strong will for someone young, I admire that. What's your name, malyshka (Little girl)?"

"I'm Shizuku Miniwa" replied the girl "How about you, Russian woman?"

"I'm impressed that you knew my nationality" said the woman with a chuckle "My name is Natacha Ibrinyakov, a mercenary"

"He hired you to come all the way here, to this island, just make me sign that thing?" asked Shizuku while pointing the marriage registration like some sort of contract made by the devil.

"He's ready to pay a big number" replied Natacha "If I do as he said, he'll give me 250000$"

"That much?!" asked the others with shock.

"Of course, he didn't told me how to do this, so I suggest you a Duel" replied Natasha "You win, I'll leave, but if you lose, you will sign the registration or I'll kill your friends where they stand"

"Fine" said Shizuku, activating her Duel Disk.

"Get ready malyshka" said the Russian woman, as she activated her Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

Shizuku: 4000

Natasha: 4000

"I will take the first step" said Natasha while taking a card "I first play the Spell Card Cost Down. By sending a card to the Graveyard, all the monsters in my hands have their level reduced by two. It comes handy when I wish to summon the Soldier" a man in red military attire and having his helmet low, to the point where no one can see his eyes.

" _SOLDIER REPORTING FOR DUTY!_ " yelled the Soldier as he appeared.

The Soldier (Level 6) 2500 / 2000

"I end with this facedown"

"My turn to draw then" said Shizuku while drawing a card "I set a card, then play Card Destruction. Now, we will send all the cards in our hands, and draw the same amount" as both female drew their cards, a grin formed in the face of Shizuku "Firstly, I'll activate Frontline Calling, with it I'm able to Special Summon one Warrior Type monster from my hand with no cost. But, I won't use it now, because, I'll use my facedown, Call Of The Haunted! And bring back from the Graveyard The Warden in Attack Mode" The knight appeared while twirling his long sword.

The Warden (Level 4) 2000 / 1500

"But he won't stay there for long, because I tribute him in order to summon The Lawbringer in Attack Mode" a more bulker knight armed with a poleaxe took the place of the Warden.

The Lawbringer (Level 8) 3100 / 3000

"Nice going, big sis" cheered Sky.

"And thanks to his effect, the Attack Points of all your monsters are reduced by 1000" the armored behemoth pointed his weapon toward the Soldier and created an orange light beneath the man.

" _THAT WILL CHANGE NOTHING YOU TINE CAN!_ " insulted while yelling Soldier " _I WILL DEFEAT YOU NO MATTER WHAT!_ "

The Soldier (Level 6) 1500 / 2000

Shizuku sweatdropped and said "And now I'll use the Effect of Frontline Calling in order to summon the Aramusha in Attack Mode" a man with a rice hat and Japanese clothing, holding two swords appeared in Shizuku's Field.

" _YOU LITTLE RICE EATER WILL SINK IN YOUR OWN BLOOD WHEN I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!_ " screamed the Soldier

The Aramusha (Level 8) 2700 / 2500

"Is he always like that?" asked Shizuku.

"It matter on who he fights" answered Natasha.

"Anyways, I will now Attack with the Lawbringer. Destroy that soldier with Blind Justice" ordered Shisuku while the weapon of the knight ignited in an orange color he slammed it on the Soldier while saying out loud " _Ad mortem inimincus_ "

"I activate my Trap Card, Second Solution: Kamikaze" said Natasha, while Soldier took two grenades "If one of my Soldiers is attacked I can tribute him to destroy the attacker" Soldier slammed both grenades together, creating an explosion that destroyed the Lawbringer.

Shizuku: 4000

Natasha: 2400

"Now what are you going to do malyshka?" asked the Russian woman with a cocky smirk.

"Attack with the Aramusha" deadpanned Shizuku "It's still my Battle Phase"

"I don't think that" replied Natasha "As another Effect of Second Solution: Kamikaze, it ends your Battle Phase"

"This is bad" commented Alexis "Now that the Lawbriger is out of the picture, this is going to be difficult for her if he opponent decides to summon a high level monster"

"I see" said Shizuku "Then I end with a facedown"

"My turn" said Natasha while drawing a card "I summon the Engineer in Defense Position" a man in red construction site uniform and wearing goggles.

The Engineer (Level 4) 1500 / 1500

"And By activating his Effect, I'm able to have a Sentry in my side of the Field"

The Engineer placed a red case next to him and became some sort of sentinel weapon.

Sentry (Level 3) 1300 / 1300

"And the Effect of the Sentry allows me to deal to you 500 Damage during each one of my Battle Phases" the Sentry fired at Shizuku, dealing damage to her.

Shizuku: 3500

Natasha: 2400

"I end my turn" said Natasha.

"My turn and the last one" said Shizuku while drawing a card "I summon Rider – Medusa in Attack Mode" a blind folded woman with long purple hair, wearing a black short dress, black long gloves and black high boots.

Rider – Medusa (Level 4) 1700 / 1300

"Now, Rider, attack that Sentry" the purple haired woman rushed at an incredible speed toward the machinery of Engineer and destroyed it.

"Too bad" said Natasha "I don't receive damage when a Sentry is destroyed"

Shizuku ignored her and said "I will now attack the Engineer with my Aramusha. Go with Rushing Wind"

The Engineer turned toward Natasha and said " _It was an honor ma'am_ " he was then cut by the samurai.

Shizuku: 3500

Natasha: 1200

"I still have Life Points" pointed Natasha.

"Not for long" countered Shizuku "You see, the Aramusha can attack again if he destroys a monster"

"What?!" said Natasha with shock before seeing the Aramusha slashing her down with his sword.

Shizuku: 3500

Natasha: 0000

"I did said that it will be the last turn" said Shizuku while walking toward the defeated woman lending her a hand to help her to get up.

"Not bad malyshka" replied Natasha, while accepting the help from Shizuku "no, not malyshka, but voin (Warrior)"

"What does is it means?" asked the warrior duelist.

"It means warrior" answered the red haired woman "Now, I'll go cancel the contract" she walked toward the cliff and saluted them before jumping and deploying a hang-glider hidden in her suit.

"Talk about a crazy day" commented Syrus.

"At least we can rest a little" said Alexis before stretching her arms "I'm a little tired"

"Let's go rest then" said Jaden "I feel like I can sleep for weeks"

"Well, it was a busy day for you" said Banner, petting Pharaoh "You can go rest"

The student cheered at that, they will have the rest of the day off.

* * *

 **That's it for this Chapter.**

 **I hope that was good.**

 **See you next time.**

 **Now, the new cards:**

* * *

 **The Soldier / Level 6 / Fire**

 **2500 / 2000**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **When this card destroys a monster inflict 500 damage to your opponent's Life Points.**

* * *

 **Aramusha / Level 8 / Wind**

 **2700 / 2500**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **This monster can't be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. Gain 500 Attack Points if you have one Orochi in your Graveyard. If this Card destroys a monster, attack another time. Inflict Piercing Damage.**

* * *

 **Second Solution: Kamikaze / Trap Card**

 **Normal Trap**

 **If a Soldier in your side of the Field is attacked, tribute him to destroy the attacking monster and end the Battle Phase.**

* * *

 **The Engineer / Level 4 / Earth**

 **1500 / 1500**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **When successfully summoned, summon 1 Sentry.**

* * *

 **Sentry / Level 3 / Earth**

 **1300 / 1300**

 **Machine / Effect**

 **Can only be summoned if there's an Engineer in the Field. Inflict 500 Damage Points to your opponent during the Battle Phase.**

* * *

 **Rider – Medusa / Level 4 / Dark**

 **1700 / 1300**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **Once a turn, cancel the Effect of a monster.**


	13. Hot duel

**I've finally completely rewritten this chapter.**

 **After that my PC broke, I had to send it to someone who can repair it... and he broke two days after.**

 **I had to wait two months to get a new one.**

 **And this without talking about a rest that I had to take because of my health.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Hot duel

"Damn it" complained a mature voice of a man that appears to be in his late thirties, he was wearing a dark blue costume as a black vest was underneath it, and he was wearing a white tie, and to end things, he was wearing brown shoes.

"And here I thought that sending a mercenary to make her sign it was the best idea, looks like it was simply a waste of time" he added before seeing a woman in formal cloths entering.

"Sir, your guests had arrived" she informed him while bowing.

The man nodded and Amnael, with Doll Face, entered the office.

"It's nice to finally meet in person, Julian Kranos" said Amnael before adding "Or should I call you, the Titan of Time?"

Julian narrowed his eyes "Who are you?"

"As much as I would like to answer you, I have some reasons not to" replied Amnael "However, I know that you want a specific card, to realize your dreams, and I can help you with it"

"Where's the catch?" asked Julian "And how do you know about us… those who lived before?"

Amnael chuckled then said "I take that you are interested in the matter, how about we speak about it… in private"

Julian smirked before turning his face into a distorted evil smile "Well then my good sir, you have my full attention" he then closed the door with a key.

* * *

In Duel Academy.

It was 6 AM, Shizuku was waiting in the docks with a half asleep Sky. She told Alexis that the boat will come to pick them early in the morning. Yet, she's not here, Shizuku could only sigh at that. She then began to imagine the reason why she's late, the first thing that came in her mind was that she's still asleep, she then imagined her sleeping, helpless, adorable… and she couldn't help to control it, but the temperature around her began to rise, which made Sky to feel more sleepy.

"Sorry for being late" said the voice of Alexis, startling Shizuku and waking Sky a little.

"Good morning…" said a half asleep Sky.

Shizuku poured water on her head, making it dry as soon as the water touched her head since the vapor was visible.

"Are you okay?" asked Alexis with concern.

"Y-yeah! Everything's fine" replied Shizuku "Just a little… excited?"

"You are worrying me" said Alexis with a sigh "stop hiding whatever you have and divulge what's hurting you"

"I'm telling you, I'm fine" replied Shizuku "It's just that I don't know how to react"

Alexis was about to say something when a boat was heard coming.

There was an elderly man in it, he waved to Shizuku, who did the same.

"It's good to see you again young Miss" said the man as he bowed to Shizuku he then turned to the other girl "Please, allow me to present myself" he said before bowing elegantly "My name is Croquet, right hand of Master Pegasus" The other girls proceeded to present themselves and got in the boat "Please, lend me your luggage".

The girls looked at each other before passing their sacs to the elder man.

"You know what to do, right?" asked Shizuku before earning a nod from the old man.

"What's going on?" asked Sky as she jumped on the boat.

"I don't know" replied Alexis while narrowing her eyes "Knowing her, she may try to hide it"

"Let's ask her then" said Sky innocently, shocking the three other girls, as she went to Shizuku "Hey Shizu, what are you going to do?"

"Something personal" replied Shizuku.

"I see…" said Sky before returning to Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine "She said that's a personal thing"

"You know Sky, you are really courageous" commented Alexis with a sweatdrop making the said girl tilting her head with confusion.

It took them some times before that they reached land. From there, they got into a rather impressive car that took them to the city of Kyoto.

"We've arrived young Miss" said Croquet while opening the door of the car.

When the four girls exited the car, they saw a normal house… too normal to be related to Maximillion Pegasus… where were they?

"Hey Shizu, where are we?" asked Sky with curiosity.

"My home" replied Shizuku as she opened the door "There's something that I need to do first, and there's also the fact that my brothers still need time to regroup. In the meanwhile, we will stay here"

As they entered, Sky noticed a picture of a younger version of Shizuku, a picture where she was with a couple and the picture of Shizuku with a silver haired kid.

"Woah!" said both Mindy and Jasmine with awe as they eyed every corner of the living room.

"Welcome to my home" said Shizuku before going to the freezer and took something out "Make yourself comfortable, I'll go buy something to make lunch"

"I'll help you" said Alexis while approaching the girl 'Maybe I can find something about her'

'I-I-Is that a date?!' thought Shizuku as she began to blush 'N-No! Bring yourself together Shizuku. She's simply offering you help'

"A-Alright, let's go" said Shizuku while opening the front door.

After that the both girls exited the home, Jasmine and Mindy nodded to each other before exploring the entire house, they may find something interesting about their mysterious friend, meanwhile, Sky was stuck on the couch as she felt asleep.

* * *

"So… you used to live here?" asked Alexis as she was walking alongside Shizuku.

"Oh… euh yeah!" replied Shizuku "Well, I was living here until-" she didn't had time to complete as the sound of a boy grabbed her attention.

"Hey! Shizuku!" he called.

"Oh, hey Shinji" replied Shizuku in her monotone voice, the boy in general appeared to be normal, the only thing that was unique on him was the black leather vest on him, and on the vest was the logo of a lotus flower surrounded by two long swords.

"I didn't know that you're back" said the boy while smiling "I heard that you enrolled in Duel Academy, bet that you pass your time in the library"

"I do go there from time to time" replied Shizuku "Beside, knowledge is power"

"That the Shizuku I know" said the boy with a laugh "Glad to see that you didn't changed"

"How about we pass all the sweet talk and you say your real motives" said Shizuku with a stern look "Knowing you, you talk like that only when you want something"

After laughing nervously, Shinji said "You see… we got a request from a VIP, he said that he will host a party and wants us to play in it as the main group"

"Sorry but I can't" replied Shizuku with a sad sigh "You know that playing in public is now impossible for me"

"I see…" said the boy, still smiling but not too excited with it, he then noticed Alexis "Who's that beauty here"

"That Alexis Rhodes" replied Shizuku "One of the top duelists in the dorm" she then turned to Alexis "Alexis, that Shinji Ikaru, the head and the guitarist of a band I was member of"

"Nice to meet you" said Alexis as she handed her right hand.

"Same here angelic beauty" replied Shinji while shaking Alexis's hand.

"If you excuse us, we have some things to do" said Shizuku with some irritation.

"It was nice seeing you again" said Shinji before walking away.

"You didn't told us that you were a member of a band" said Alexis while looking at Shizuku with astonishment.

"That's… a sensible subject, sorry if I won't talk about it a lot" said Shizuku as she appeared to feel a lot of sorrow about the subject.

Alexis was silent a moment before asking "So… what are we going to buy?"

Shizuku began to think a little before saying "Mostly vegetables, maybe fish, after all fish is really good at this time of year"

* * *

Sky was in a green field, the place was breathtaking. She turned left and right, and saw only endless green lands.

"Where Am I?" wondered the blue haired girl as she began to walk.

"Fire!" yelled a voice as a volley of arrows was thrown toward a person, the person was standing there, before that a burst of fire exploded from them "Dammit"

"Pathetic" said a feminine voice that sounded very familiar to Sky. The figure appeared to wear a golden armor and was wielding a spear.

"Why does she sound like big sis Shizu…?" wondered Sky as she tried to get near, only to get stopped by an invisible wall.

"You shouldn't be alive!" yelled a distorted voice "Everyone possess only one chance! You are going to regret that, witch!"

Sky awoke sweating as she felt like death was pulling her away from the living world. And that version of Shizuku was also something that was worrying her.

"You're awake" said Shizuku, making sky to jump "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm alright" replied Sky "I was just startled"

"Sorry about that" said Shizuku before taking a kitchen knife and began to cut some vegetables "Lunch is near ready"

Sky took a look around and noticed that Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine weren't there.

'Now that's awkward' thought Sky as she began to stare at Shizuku 'I don't know how I'm supposed to feel'

Shizuku sighed and said "Are you going to give that stare forever or what?"

Sky stared a bit more before asking "Who are you?"

Shizuku simply stared back, shocked by the stupidity of the question "You're not serious, are you?"

"I saw you with a gold armor" said Sky as Shizuku widened her eyes before returning to her normal face before turning to face Sky.

"And you saw me fighting?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" replied Sky sounding serious before… "And you were so cool! You threw flames like that fhooo and then you use a burst of fire to destroy bunch of arrow! Now I want to be like you more than before!" now she sounded exited.

"Sky… are you alright?" asked Shizuku with worries.

"Of course that I'm alright!" replied Sky, hyped.

"Do you really think that I can control fire?" asked Shizuku, even if she knows that she can't use her ancient powers anymore.

"Euh… well…" Sky began to remember something that happened to Shizuku concerning fire, but couldn't find anything to help her "So… it was just a dream…?"

'That was a close one' thought Shizuku as she turned back to continue preparing their lunch 'I must make sure that no one know of my past life… until they're ready to hear the answer'

* * *

Some minutes later, the three other girls were coming toward the kitchen, allured by the smell that was coming from the cooking spot as they saw the main table with plates and some silverware… and a drooling Sky. The blue haired girl had her eyes on whatever Shizuku was cooking, locked like an eagle on its prey.

"What are you preparing?" asked Alexis as she took a place.

"Curry with rice and fried fish with some dried vegetables" replied Shizuku as she was putting white rice on a plate.

"Food Food Food Food Food Food Food…" Sky began to mumble as more saliva was appearing.

"It's me… or does Sky appear to be a little bit more creepy than usual" said Mindy with worries.

"It does smell good" replied Alexis as she saw Shizuku pouring her curry sauce on the rice.

"Don't worry, I made enough for all of us" said Shizuku while adding the fish and the vegetables into the plates.

As soon as the lunch was served, Sky began to eat.

"Not bothering to wait us?" asked Alexis with a sweatdrop.

"Let's just enjoy our lunch" said Shizuku while taking a spoon.

The three other girls tasted their dish only to feel themselves flying in the sky and even touching the clouds… until they found themselves falling back to their seats. The three of them eyed their food and took another bite, only to get the same experience.

After the strange dinner, the girls decided to stay awake a little in the living room, sitting in a circle.

"So… what do we do now?" asked Sky.

"How about having Shizuku singing a little for us" suggested Alexis with an innocent smile.

"Huh?!" was everything that Shizuku could bring out of her mouth before seeing Sky leaning toward her with gleaming eyes "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked with a worried tone.

"Don't be that shy" said Alexis "Beside, with a voice like yours, I'm sure that it would be great"

"I… um…" Shizuku didn't know how to respond, she already was in a position like this, but didn't thought that it would happen again "I'm not sure that I can do it right"

Sky giggled and said "You're always cold and emotionless, except when you're with Alexis"

"T-That's not true" replied Shizuku.

"Yeah… you act more timid, and flustered" added Jasmine.

"K-Knock it off!" said Shizuku while looking away, before snapping and jumping at the girls.

"What are you doing?" asked Sky before that an explosion was heard.

"There was a big boom" said a male voice.

"Just take the girl" said another boyish voice before that a big hand grabbed Shizuku's leg and dragged her where she saw two figures, one was large and muscled man with red spiked hair with a black band in the left side and wore goggles on his eyes, he wore a green jacket over a red shirt and had black pants. The other was skinny with a red hooded jacket with a green military pants and black boots, his face being shadowed by the hood of the jacket.

"Who are you?!" yelled Alexis while taking a step back, as the other girls did.

"You can call us the Fire Brothers" said the skinny one "I'm Kasai and this is my brother, Kaji"

"What do we do now?" asked Kaji.

"We escape and make sure that the bitch sign the thing" answered Kasai.

"She's hot" commented Kaji while lifting the girl, the problem was the fact that she was wearing a skirt, and by lifting her, it showed her black underwear.

"Let me go you pervert!" yelled Shizuku before kicking the giant brut to the eye, breaking the glasses of the goggles and making him scream.

"She's though" commented Kasai before moving to console his brother "Don't worry, it will pass"

"But my eye is hurting me!" cried Kaji before hearing the sound of the siren of the police cars "Blue men are coming"

"We don't have a choice" mumbled Kasai before taking a darting gun and shot Alexis "Take that one"

Kaji nodded and walked to take the unconscious girl but was stopped when he saw Shizuku standing in his way "Get out of my way mean girl" he growled.

"Never" replied Shizuku before taking a part of the debris of the explosion to defend herself and her unconscious friend.

"Quickly!" yelled Kasai as he began to see the lights.

Kaji growled and charged toward Shizuku, who tried to stop him, but his muscle mass was too much that it broke her weapon like object. She instinctively jumped back, but she later realized her error as she saw Alexis being lifted by the giant brut.

"See you later" grinned Kasai before throwing a grenade at his feet, creating a flash.

At that moment, Shizuku felt it, the urge to kill, the urge to torture… the urge to give an agonizing death.

* * *

Later as the officers inspected the house, Shizuku was sitting silently before that a police officer went to her.

"You must be the owner of the propriety" he said "My name is Tohru Adachi, normally I would have introduced you to my partner, but he's not here for now"

"What do you want?" asked Shizuku coldly, looking at him with dead eyes.

"Whoa calm down little lady" replied the policeman "I'm just here to ask you some questions about what happened here"

Shizuku sighed as she already knew what kind of question are going to be asked to her.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, Kasai was putting some disinfecting tissue on his brother's eye.

"Stop moving will ya" complained Kasai as he tried to cover the eye.

"But it hurts!" cried Kaji as he was sitting in the ground.

"Stop being a baby" criticized Kasai.

"What will we do with her?" asked Kaji while looking at the direction of a tied Alexis.

"We'll send a letter to the bitch we're supposed to have here" answered Kasai while moving toward Alexis "We'll use this hot number as bait"

"How?"

"They're her friends" replied Kasai "They'll try to save her no matter what"

Kaji only nodded as Kasai began to snicker sinisterly.

* * *

In the ruined living room, the atmosphere wasn't too high as the four girls were waiting some sort of news from the policemen as they could see that there was some talks between them, but it was worrying them to a high point.

"What should we do…?" asked Sky with a depressed tone.

"I think that we should wait for them to find something" said Shizuku while looking at some men who were working hard before turning her gaze to a group who was laughing "But I don't think that they get something fast enough"

"So what are you suggesting?" asked Mindy.

"We go and search ourselves" answered Shizuku, earning gasps from the other girls.

"You can't be serious!" yelled Sky before noticing that she might have raised her voice a little too high and whispered "This is dangerous for us!"

"Danger or not, I'll go" said Shizuku before getting up "You're free to follow me, or to stay here"

Sky sighed and said "Do you even have any good idea on where they could be?"

Glancing at some blood on the floor she narrowed her eyes and said "Following the trail they left"

As she saw Shizuku leaving, Sky rushed to catch up to her, and the two other girls followed as well.

* * *

A little time later, the girls followed the drops of blood to an abandoned warehouse.

"Think this is it?" asked Mindy with a low voice.

"The trail of blood that we followed got us here" answered Shizuku before moving toward the building "We can't really go back now, it's now or ever" with that she made her way toward the entrance.

"W-Wait!" called Sky before following Shizuku.

Carefully, Shizuku opened the door and entered, followed by the other girls. They advanced slowly and with a careful step, until Shizuku stopped.

"I-I-Is something wrong?" whispered Sky with fear.

Shizuku only signed to keep the quiet as she was focusing on a single point and whispered to the others "We're not alone"

Before even realizing what's happening, the other girls were pushed by Shizuku as a metallic piece of metal fell on the place they were standing in.

"Not bad" they all turned and saw Kaji walking toward them "If you want to pass you'll need to beat me in a duel"

"You want a duel?" growled Shizuku as she activated her Duel Disk "Fine"

"You'll pay for my eye" said Kaji while activating his own Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

Shizuku: 4000

Kaji: 4000

"Me first" said Kaji while drawing a card "I summon Abaki in Attack Mode" a red demon armed with a mace appeared in the field.

Abaki (Level 4) 1700 / 1100

"I end"

"My turn then" said Shizuku while drawing a card "I summon Advancing soldier" with that, her military monster appeared.

Advancing Soldier (Level 4) 1700 / 1200

"And thanks to his Effect, I'm able to Special Summon another level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster. And I choose Lancer – Cu Chulainn" a blue haired man with a deep ultramarine full body tights covered in Runic protections, grey metallic pauldrons, and a metal plate over his lowest abdominal section, holding a red spear.

Lancer – Cu Chulainn (Level 4) 1900 / 0000

"And when he's summoned, I can target one monster with less Attack Points than him and destroy him, of course, using it would mean that I won't be attacking this turn" Cu Chulainn held his spear with both his hands before a humming sound was heard and the spear went and destroyed the red monster.

"You activate the Effect of Abaki" said Kaji with a smirk "We both take 500 damage"

Shizuku: 3500

Kaji: 3500

"Why doing this?" asked Sky "He also lowered his own Life Points"

"Maybe he have a plan" said Jasmine before adding "Or he's simply dumb"

"Advancing Soldier, get him with Infernal Barrage" ordered Shizuku, forcing the soldier to fire at Kaji.

Shizuku: 3500

Kaji: 1800

"I set one card and end my turn" said Shizuku while setting a card in the Spell / Trap area.

"Me now" said Kaji while taking a card "I use Monster Reborn and get Abaki back" with that, the red demon made another apparition "I send him away to get Fenghuang" a bird like creature with red and green feathers appeared.

Fenghuang (Level 6) 2100 / 1800

"Now your hidden card go boom" Fenghuang fired a fireball at the card, destroying it "Now soldier man go boom" this time Fenghuang fired at Advancing Soldier.

Shizuku: 3100

Kaji: 1800

"You're not bad" said Shizuku "But you forgot that at the end of your turn Fenghuang will return to your hand" after that those words were said, the bird like creature disappeared from the field "Now it's my turn" she took a card then said "I play Treaty Of Versail, It allow us both to draw two cards, but we'll have to send one to our deck" after taking two cards from the Deck and then putting one card before shuffling "I activate the Spell Card Pot Of Greed, then draw two more cards" Shizuku took more cards "I play Sacrifice Of The Warrior, by sending a monster from my Field to the Graveyard and send another monster from my hand to the Graveyard, and I'll be able to Special Summon a Warrior Type Monster from my hand, and I choose The Hitokiri" A masked bald woman with ancient Japanese cloths and having a battle-axe in her arms appeared.

The Hitokiri (Level 8) ? / ?

"That's a… creepy monster" commented Mindy.

"I now send all the cards in my hands to activate her Effect to gain 1000 for each card I sent to the Graveyard. And since I sent 3 The Hitokiri will gain 3000 Attack Points and Defense Points"

The Hitokiri (Level 8) 3000 / 3000

"Bad bad bad bad…" said Kaji with worry.

"Finish him Hitokiri" ordered Shizuku as The Hitokiri turned and made a salto before bringing the axe down violently at the muscled man.

Shizuku: 100

Kaji: 0000

"Wait, why did you also get damaged?" asked Sky.

"The drawback of using Hitokiri" explained Shizuku "When I attack, I don't only attack my opponent, but I also get the attack" she then deactivated her Duel Disk "Let us move"

The girls moved toward a door and opened it.

"Finally you've arrived" said Kasai while clapping "I was about to pass time with her" he then pointed a tied Alexis "But thankfully you-"

Before he could continue, he was knocked out by Shizuku as she was glaring at him.

"Get up" she growled "I've just tickled you"

"Y-Y-Y-You just hit me in the face" said Kasai with fear in his voice, with his hood down, revealing a brown hair and dark blue eyes "You hit me in my face!"

"I can do worse" said Shizuku while lifting him by his collar.

"Shizu please stop!" yelled Sky while holding her arm.

Shizuku simply glared at the boy and said "You're not worth the effort of beating" she then pushed him, making him trip.

"She appears to be alright" said Jasmine after checking on Alexis.

"Let's call Officer Tohru and let him handle this" suggested Mindy.

* * *

Some minutes later, both Kaji and Kasai were in a police car.

"Talk about boldness of the youth" said Adachi with a smile.

"What is going to happen to them?" asked Sky.

"They're wanted all over the country, but it doesn't mean that we will deal with them" answered Adachi "We will transfer them to a high security prison and make sure that they stay there until their trial" with that he waved good-bye to the girls and got into the car.

"I guess that is what drunk people feels when they drink a lot" said Alexis while waking up.

Surprised by it the four girls turned to her, "Are you okay?" asked Jasmine with Mindy as she rushed to the waking girl.

"Yeah I'm-" replied Alexis before being tackled by a sobbing Sky.

"I-I-I was so worried!" She said while crying.

Alexis only chuckled nervously while patting her head.

* * *

In the police car. Adachi, along a female police officer were driving the two wanted criminals.

"I hate brats" said Adachi with venom in his voice, he then closed his eyes before reopening them giving to himself yellow eyes "I thought that you were told to get the other girl"

"She was tough to capture" replied Kasai.

"My mask please" said the woman as Adachi passed a yellow envelope to the woman who opened it and put on the mask that was in it.

"By the way, are you sure that you know where they are now, Doll Face?" asked Adachi.

"Amnael sent me the emplacement of our next friend" replied Doll Face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kasai.

"Shut it you shitty brat!" yelled Adachi before turning on the Radio ***Play Beast In Black – Hell For All Eternity*** "Now I feel better"

"You're weird" commented Doll Face.

"Just shut it and drive" replied Adachi.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Kasai.

"Somewhere…" replied Doll Face.

"I really wish I could just do like before" complained Adachi.

The music stopped and Doll Face turned off the engine of the car, "We're here" she said.

Adachi got out and opened the door at the rear while saying "Get out, we're goin' for a little walk in the forest"

"I'm going to get those cloths off" said Doll Face while moving behind a tree.

"Girls…" said Adachi while going in the other way before that he turned to the two boys "Don't try to peek, she'll cut your heads off before that you can capture the image that you want"

After a while walking, they arrived in front of Amnael, the armored woman, Julian, a devil-like boy and a young girl with light brown hair and a stripped yellow and green cloths.

"They're here, good" said Amnael before nodding to the armored woman who nodded back and walked to Kaji before killing him ***As much as I would like to go on the details, I'm restricted to the rating of the story. And if you read this after that I've changed the rating, please understand***.

"Good" said Amnael, while Kasai was screaming, before watching as the blood began to go in a sculpted stone that formed a fanged mask before that a coffin came out of the earth, it opens and revealed a man with unkempt blonde hair with terrifying fangs, wearing a yellow jacket with a tight black tank-top underneath, as well as yellow chaps with an exposed crotch. On his head was a green heart-shaped circlet to match his knee guards.

"I'm finally awake" said the man "And I need to drink something"

Amnael chuckled and said "That's why we brought the other one as well"

Kasai stared with horror at the man before running away. Amnael sighed and said "Chara, bring him back… alive" the young girl smiled wildly and her eyes gleamed with a red color before running toward the escaping boy "How about we talk in the meantime"

* * *

 **Yeah... more known people, and unknown ones are gonna be here.**

 **Also, I don't know why, but I'm hyped that Adachi is in BBCTB.**

 **Anyways here's the new cards:**

 **Lancer – Cu Chulainn / Level 4 / Light**

 **1900 / 0000**

 **Warrior / Effect**

 **When summoned, target one monster with less Attack Points than Lancer – Cu Chulainn and destroy it.**

* * *

 **Treaty Of Versail / Spell Card**

 **Normal Spell**

 **You and your opponent draw two cards, then send one back to the Deck.**

* * *

 **Sacrifice Of The Warrior / Spell Card**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Send one Warrior Type monster from your hand and one Warrior Type monster from your side of the field to the Graveyard, then Special Summon a Warrior Type monster from your hand.**

* * *

 **The Hitokiri / Level 8 / Dark**

 **? / ?**

 **Warrior / Spirit / Effect**

 **Send all the cards in your hand to the Graveyard and give this card 1000 Attack and Defense Points for every card sent. Draw a card for every Spirit monster in your Graveyard.**


End file.
